A Gray Robed Snake Piper
by EddyxMarvoloxRiddle
Summary: All the adrenaline that had vigorously rushed throughout his small twelve year old body had dispersed and left his body as he gazed around the cold confines of the chamber. Gray!Strong!Harry. PostCoS AU yr3-7. Dark!Evil!Ginny/Ron. Resorting!(yr 4 or 5)Helpful!Fawkes Hesitant!Dumbles. DiffItems!Horcruxes(you'll see). Myth!Fomors!Gods!
1. Prologue

**Hello, EddyxMarvoloxRiddle here.**

**This is a new idea of mine, I don't know or recall if something like this had already been done before but this is my version of it.**

**I am currently getting too many ideas that it's getting difficult to focus on my other stories as well.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this one.**

**It's a One-Shot for now.**

**Features: DarkShadeGray!Harry, Evil!Possessed!Ginny, Resorting!In years to come, and a Helpful!Fawkes, don't know what to do with Dumbles yet, might not bash him or make him too evil, maybe misguided.**

**Pairings: I'm thinking either Fleur, Hermione, or Luna for Harry, or all three if I end up making it a Harem.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and co. They are rightfully owned by J.K. Rowling.**

**PS: Title is Subject to Change.**

* * *

**Prologue**

All the adrenaline that had vigorously rushed throughout his small twelve year old body, from the moment he opened the entrance all the way to having rid the world of a mere memory of one—no, the most vile and powerful Dark Lord of all times, finally seemed to leave, as his body collapsed onto itself in the kneeling position he was currently in. In front of him, laid a book—a diary, that had been the vessel of the soul of the sixteen year old Slytherin prefect from fifty or so years ago; Tom Marvolo Riddle, whom by then had already started to go by the name, Lord Voldemort. The diary, once an extravagant looking thing—regardless of the years that it had been around, was now nothing but an old, moldy artifact that still had the basilisk fang stuck in the middle, and was laying in a puddle of ink; so black, and so thick—almost unnatural. The boy sneered at the diary, coldly glaring at it, although his eyes soon became half-lidded, as the venom from the sixty foot long serpent in front of him flooded his veins.

He clutched his right forearm in pain, the blood that had been streaming out; once red, was now becoming darker, almost like the book's ink. He grits his teeth softly in pain, for he did not have much strength, nor any energy left. He had already broken out into cold sweat, his body temperature was rising, his breathing was labored; his somewhat underdeveloped lungs—from years of abuse at his relatives' hands; were expanding and compressing rapidly. His heart, too, was having difficulties, he could feel, maybe even hear the pounding of it against his rib cage, it's loud and fast pumping, yet he could feel nothing. He was numb, he felt him mouth water, as saliva gathered within it more than it usually did, he tried spitting or swallowing, but he had become mildly paralyzed. He idly wondered if this was how dying felt like. Curiously, he looked over at the body of the red haired eleven year old sister of his best friend. She was lying on her back, unmoving, her skin was pale, he lips were purplish, his gaze went onto her chest—it was not moving; she wasn't breathing.

_She was dead…_

It was only the most logical, and perhaps most obvious conclusion that he could come to. He felt a bit angry with himself, he was not able to save her, he had not been fast enough in dealing with Riddle. He clutched his forearm tighter, to the point of digging his cut nails into his skin. He looked over at the sorting hat, it was immobile, and silent, at that he thought—if it was even possible; that the hat, too, had died. He wondered how he could tell her mother, the woman who'd taken him into her family, that her daughter was dead. How could he tell her brother, who was in the chamber with him as well? There was no easy way in doing this, nothing could be done. Of course, perhaps he should not be thinking these things at all, seeing as he is in no better shape himself. The venom was rushing through his veins faster, never had he felt such searing pain, not even at his uncle's or cousin's hands.

Something happened within the air, something he was oblivious to, even though it was his own doing; subconsciously it may be. The magicks in his system were combating the ancient magicks within the venom of the ancient Serpent King. The internal battle was so vicious, so intense, that it was been forced to go outward, towards the very aura that surrounded him, the one he did not know about for he was not an aura reader. The swirling magicks around his small body became much more violent, unseen by anyone, and anything—that is, unless you are an ancient and powerful mythical and magical being like Fawkes. Phoenixes were made from magick itself; they were phenomena of nature, even magick.

Fawkes could not help but gaze in wonder at the powerful auras that battled around the poor boy. He narrowed his blue eyes as he felt—and saw, an extremely dark piece of magicks pulse out of the childling's scar. He knew he could not get close now an heal the venom, he had been to late to do so; he had underestimated the raw and potent magicks in the venom of his old companion, as well as Salazar's familiar; Jumana. He gave a sad trill at that thought. Jumana had once been like her namesake; a silver pearl, or at least, she was as beautiful as one. However, years after her familiar bond with Salazar died, she had lost her eauty, and had become corrupt by the darkness that ensued the castle throughout the years to come. He kept his eyes on the scar, and saw t glow eerily black, as black as Nyx's blanket when she covers the heavens. Then, something that he never thought would be possible happened, the scar's glow slowly turned light green, and it melded with the red aura that battled the silver of Jumana's, soon it was another color, not a yellow color like one would expect it to be, for auras did not mix like the color wheel. No, it was a gray color, mixed with streaks of emerald; the childling's aura. Though he noted, that it was in constant change, going from dominant gray with emerald streaks, to emerald with gray streaks, like a balance.

Then he saw something even more extraordinary, the combined auras that were not part of the childling's, soon overcame the one from Jumana, and then there was a backlash of power, caused by the boy's aura and magicks, that shook the school itself, and perhaps even the grounds. Once having regained his bearings, Fawkes saw the child had collapsed, his eyes closed, his breathing was now much calmer, and his sweating had stopped. He glided over to the boy, and cried on his forearm, unknowingly helping the boy with more than just healing physical wounds and combating any left over magicks of the venom. Fawkes then stayed there, and rested against the boy, waiting for him to awake.

* * *

Within young Harry Potter's mindscape, there was much conflict, just as there was outside his body. He looked around in confusion, as he saw himself in the middle of a pitch black room, floating around, doing nothing but wondering what was going on, and why he was there, and also what was to happen as well. Then, he heard it, a loud hiss, just like the basilisk's, he immediately found himself wrapped within the coils of a silver serpent, baring its fangs at him, he was taken aback by the sudden situation that he had no idea what to do or how to react. Only when the snake tightened its hold did he start struggling and releasing his magick; subconsciously of course. His power made the snake release him and it hissed uncomfortably at the purity and raw potency of the childling's aura.

It bared its fangs and tried to strike again at the child, but the child's magicks reacted on the instinct of self-preservation and on the need to protect its host—nay, its master. Both struggled to become dominant within the power struggle that was going on within the psyche of the young mind of the child. Should the snake triumph, then the child would surely die, as the snake was but a representation of the basilisk's venom, that was currently running through the veins of the childling—which were not running as fast it once was, due to the magicks of the child being resilient and stubborn to allow its master to die. Just then, the child's magicks became something like the snake was, a mental and magical representation of the child's magicks; a griffin. Both reptile and mammalian/avionic creatures clashed against the other; a stalemate.

Young Harry could do nothing but watch in awe at what was happening, never had he seen a fight like this, not even his own squabble with the basilisk had been this violent. Both creatures were biting or scratching in the griffin's case, at one another. The snake then did something, it struck its tail at the boy, the griffin seeing this moved in front of its master. A bad mistake, the snake's tail stopped, and the snake struck its fangs into the griffin and wrapped it in its coils. It bit and bit again, and again, with much more force after every bite, and with each bite, it would wrap the griffin tighter, the griffin was losing its strength, and if it lost its strength, then so did young Harry. Its golden eyes traveled onto the child's mental representation of himself, and saw that he was becoming weaker as well, the griffin slowly closed its eyes slowly, it knew that there was no other possibility; unless that thing helped, and there was no way that it would.

Just then, a cloaked figure appeared in front of the boy's body, dark aura surrounding it as it let its power out. The figure over its eleven years of having been within the child's body, had become symbiotic, it knew that it could not die so long as the child lived. It had much more important things to do then die along with this boy, it had to influence him and destroy him. It snarled at the snake, and gave an angry hiss at it, before it glowed pitch black and became naught but a river of power, it slammed onto the griffin and combined with it. The griffin, once being red and golden colored, was not black, gray, and white, its eyes had now become blood red, it snarled at the snake, and expanded its wings before clawing and biting at the snake. It then finally ate it and the snake's aura had become one with it and the child, just as the child's blood had now bonded with the venom, making him immune to all poisons.

After it devoured the snake hungrily, it changed back into the cloaked figure that had apparently saved the child, then it slowly walked over to Harry, hissing softly along the way. It would finally possess the boy, and Lord Voldemort would be revived! It was now directly standing in front of the boy, looking into the emerald orbs with its own ruby ones. It stuck its hand out and caressed the boy's face, before pressing its thumb hard against the scar, the child started to give an unearthly yell, looking into the dark red eyes that were gleefully laughing at him, enjoying his pain. Harry grit his teeth at the figure, and started to fight back, if only a little, he was but a boy, his magicks had yet to become mature, it would be much easy for the creature before him to possess him.

The mental representation of Harry, or Harry himself even, started to lose strength, just as his magical representation had when the snake had it bound. His eyes drooped, his will; though strong and amazing for a boy so small and so young, was slowly residing. As he felt his life force going and willpower leaving him, something amazing and of extreme luck happened to the boy. A few drops of what seemed like water propelled down and hit the creature, making it sizzle and smoke as it screeched in a blood curdling inhuman voice. The water then glowed and attacked the creature's chest, making it expand much to the size bigger than that of a troll. Then, the griffin that the creature had absorbed, came flying out of its body; the boy's magicks were now his once more. The griffin growled at the creature, and it attacked, devouring it whole, while black liquid splattered everywhere,

The screeches of the creature were so loud and deafening that it made Harry's ears gush with blood, but they soon stopped once the creature was no more, having been devoured by the griffin, who was now glowing in a gray light. It became a foot longer and a foot taller, its wings grew as well, its majestic feathers, which had gone red after being separated from the creature, had become a dark shade of gray, and its eyes; which had become golden yet again, were now heterochromatic; one was emerald, the other red. It then puffer out its chest and expanded its wings, and gave a loud powerful victory screech, having won its battle. It then calmly strode back towards the paralyzed boy, and sat on its hind legs, before thrusting its beak into the boy's chest.

Harry, finally came out of his trance-like state, and rose his shaking hand onto the griffin's beak, and rubbed it, causing the griffin to make a sound of pleasure, showing the boy that it liked being petted, the boy was its master, its host, its user; it would always protect the child from any foreign magicks. Harry then threw hiw arms around the griffin's neck and nuzzled into its feathers, and the griffin trilled in happiness, before it glowed and into the child it went.

* * *

Eyes opened with a start, emerald orbs looking around wildly, as they tried to regain their bearings. The eyes were blinked a few times, and the body on which they rested upon got into a sitting position. Harry Potter had just awoken from the strangest dream he'd ever had. He looked over at the phoenix in front of him, who seemed to had been recently awoken as well. It trilled happily at him, which caused Harry to wince just a bit, before he calmed and petted the phoenix, smiling while feeling the warm feathers, ignoring the small amount of pain that it caused.

Fawkes had noticed the childling's reactions, and its theory had been confirmed, the child was no longer light, nor was he tainted, he was now gray. He gave a sad trill, and hopped on the child's shoulder, and preened the boy's hair, which caused the boy to wince just the smallest amount, before calming and becoming comforted. Indeed, gray, and from the look of it, he was a darker shade of it, seeing as he winced when he came in contact with a pure light creature such as a phoenix; much like himself. He could not report this to Dumbledore, his familiar-wizard had already done much wrong by this boy, he would simply bend the truth; he cried on the boy's wound and healed him, that is all that happened. Fawkes, however, was surprised that his tears didn't cure the child from any dark taint; but at least it balanced him, if only just and it destroyed the dark and vile taint that was the soul of Salazar's descendent.

Harry reached over and walked to the sword, he picked it up, and balanced himself on it, he was still weak from all that had happened today. He went over and picked up the hat and he folded it neatly, before tucking it into his inside pocket. The diary had been forgotten for now, by both Harry and the phoenix on his shoulder. Neither noticed the black liquid that went from the diary and slowly flowed towards the dead body of Ginerva Weasley.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Would love to see some feedback for it.**

**Constructive criticism is always welcomed.**

**til next time,**

**ExMxR**


	2. Summer Musings

**Chapter I of the whole thing. I'm glad a few of you enjoyed the Prologue. The Rating will now change due to this very chapter.**

**I doubt I did the whole evil/cruel/twisted side of Tom Riddle any justice, but this is just a memory of his at the beginning that I tried to make it explicit and descriptive, as I am trying to make this fic dark, but clearly, I'm not that great at that type of writing.**

**Anyway. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**WARNINGS: Rating M/MA! Contains Blood, Mild Gore, Torture, Mild-Strong Violence. Mentions of Mild Abuse; Physical. Sexual suggestions and themes. AU Yr3-7. Darker world(I hope) Hesitant!Manip!Detached!Dumbles. Stronger!Voldy. Dark!EvilGinny/Ron. Incest. Suggestions/Insinuations of Rape. Darker World than Canon, enemies are stronger, but so are allies. Fomors! Myth! Gods! And whatever else I can think of! Will try to make it epic length**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co. They are property of J.K. Rowling. I do however own anything within the plot of this story as well as any sick, twisted, and horrible idea or ideas I come up with.**

* * *

**Chapter I**

**Summer Musings**

_He stood within the deep confines of dark, moldy cavernous surroundings, the only light that managed to seep through the cracks would give no comfort to anyone, . His cold, emotionless, hardened gaze fell onto his unwilling companions —a boy a few years older than him, and a girl; clearly the boy's sister—and his lips broke out into a coldhearted smile that sent shivers down the spine of his victims. He relished in the fear and horror he saw pass through their eyes. His smile became twisted, making their already rapidly paling forms become much paler, albino even. How he loved to be in control, how he loved that he now had the power and that the tables were turned! His mouth opened, showing surprisingly pearly white teeth, before a sound came out of them, a sound that none but him could understand._

_His eyes gained a manic glint in them as the words came from his mouth. While there was no indication, nor any outward signs that anything had happened, he knew that something had, for the moment he opened his lips and let loose those words, he felt _something _shift in the air. He saw the older boy suddenly become much braver and stand up from the ground that he had currently resided upon. The boy's eyes glared at him, and he smirked, egging the boy to try something; he took the bait, for he started stalking towards him. The moment the other boy was within a five foot range of his person, he hunched over, a loud crack being heard audibly, which resonated and echoed through the hollow workings of the cavern._

_The other boy had gone into fetal position, but that did not last long, he glared at the shaking and writhing body, and it was as if his glare alone were enough; for the boy had opened his mouth, and out of it came an unearthly guttural pain filled howl that echoed throughout the confines, startling the bats into awakening and surrounding all three of them in a shroud of darkness for a good amount of time as the animals flew out of the entrance._

_However, during those few minutes as the hundreds of bats made way out of the cavern, his own gaze had now fallen upon the girl, he had stalked towards her without difficulty, for the bats seem to avoid him at all costs. His eyes were glinting as he neared her fallen form, his smile becoming one of anticipation; waiting for his next victim to become aware of his presence—and aware of his presence did she become. Her brown eyes; those of innocence and purity—which he scoffed at mentally, held his own cold blue ones in a staring match, silently pleading to him to let them go. But he merely smiled cruelly at her, he bent down and roughly cupped her chin when she tried to look away, and guided her back to look at his face._

_Her eyes once again met his, and they widened in horror as she finally managed to read the emotions and feelings; or lack thereof that his eyes resonated with. That malicious glint that appeared, and became much more vivid; when he caused someone pain, or when he got revenge—was there, shining as bright as the moon did at night. She knew then and there, that she and her brother would not survive this. They had poked at the rabid dog far too long, and far too much, and he finally bit back, and he bit back hard. She suddenly went stock still, she knew that he had made her like that, she did not know how, nor did she care anymore._

_The bats had finally left, leaving them there, her brother writhing in pain as loud cracks within his body were audible enough to echo throughout the, now empty, cavern, at the hands of the devil himself—no, she knew that even the devil would not do what this…this creature before her was about to put them through. She saw him; Tom, that was the name that this creature went by— stalk over to her brother's writhing form, his strides were very slow, she could tell that he was taking his time, clearly enjoying the sounds of pain that her brother was exhibiting. He then waved his hand through the air and hissed something softly, but not softly enough, for it echoed, and the hisses caused her to shudder involuntarily, as a feeling of dread washed over her._

_Her fears did not placate, as she saw a scalpel appear on his awaiting hand. She knew what he had planned to do, she had seen that scalpel before; it was the very same one that her brother had used on Tom's snake. Her eyes widen, she tried to look away, but she found that she couldn't—the answer came to her before she put much thought into it, it had happened when he had locked eyes on her for the second time. He had done something to her! What it was, she did not know, but she could only stare in horror as her brother was now levitated into the air, stock still._

_He; Tom that is, begun to slowly trace the flat of the blade against the boy's face, smiling while staring into the eyes of his past tormentor, who stared back; eyes full of fear, pure, raw, unadulterated fear at knowing that he was but a mere insect within the cold blue eyes that glared at him maniacally. It was the law of nature, and he was but mere prey in the eyes of a much bigger predator. A simple field mouse in the den of a much larger, longer, crueler, venomous serpent that planned to enjoy slowly wrapping its coils around him before swallowing him whole._

_Tom then tucked the blade underneath the shirt, and with a swift pull upwards, it began to cut, cheap fabric after all. He sneered at the, obvious well fed body; unlike his own, as the matrons of the orphanage hated him, and thought him of nothing but the Devil's Child. He began to cut a small line, from the boy's chest to his abdomen. He then smiled at the boy and again waved his hand, picturing salt, which appeared in large quantities before him, he grabbed a handful and began to spread the salt, very slowly, about on the boy's cut._

_He enjoyed the pained screams of his captive, and he enjoyed the borderline hysteric and breaking point of the girl a few ways from them, clearly relishing at the looks, sounds, and just the bloodlust that he was exhibiting. It was all simple music to his ears._

_Why had he not done this before?!_

_It was great, euphoric even. He continued his torturous ministrations, before finally giving into his growing need for carnage, and dug the scalpel deeper into the chest, enjoying the feel of the gushing blood that passed through his hands, his smile becoming crooked, his eyes wide in glee as he heard the hoarse voice's screams of anguish and saw the tears of its sibling. He left the scalpel embedded deep within the chest, clearly going through some ribs, before he strode over towards the girl, and grabbed a fistful of her hair and dragged her sobbing, hysteric self towards her brother, he then slammed her face against her brother's chest, allowing the blood to seep into her face, mouth, and hair. He noticed her wide eyes, and his amusement rose, he yanked the scalpel out, causing howls to fill the cave, before he slammed it, careful to not kill his victim yet, in front of her eyes, making blood fly out and splash onto her face._

_The effect was instantaneous. She managed to gain a small feat of strength as she jumped backwards, away from his hold, crying and opening her mouth to scream. Tom knew the acoustics of this cave would be enough for others to hear two voices, one he could deal with, as it had always been rumored in this backwash town that the cave was haunted by an old English knight; so far he'd been lucky, for the boy before him never screamed at the orphanage, no he _caused_ the screaming. However, the girl did scream at the orphanage at times, and her voice would spark recognition to all those who heard it._

_Therefore, he came to a conclusion, he had to keep her quiet, he pounced on her violently, and gripped at her cheeks, pressing his fingers on them hard, making her mouth clamp shut, leaving bruises and blood had even started to trail down her face as he had gripped hard enough to the point of having dug his nails into her skin. He sneered at her, his eyes piercing hers; as well as her very soul. Whatever noise that would have come from her mouth had now died there, her fear gripping at her chest even tighter, to the point of hurting._

_He then slit her throat, not the jugular nor any arteries, he had remembered here the vocal chords were supposed to be, having read an anatomy book while the other children at the orphanage played and frolicked around in the yard. He then threw salt in the wound, and glared at it, willing it to close and heal, but not the vocal chords. He was rewarded, as he knew that _it _had just done that for him. Yes, _it, _that is all he could call this phenomenon that happened to him and only him, for he knew no other name for it. He enjoyed tracing the scar tissue lovingly, and even flicked his tongue out at it, causing the girl to shiver in disgust._

_He noticed, and glared up at her, smirking coldly. Before he traced his fingers at her jaw line, cupping her face, and continuing to caress her cheeks with his thumbs, looking at her; willing himself to look at her with kindness, innocence, and sincerity. She did yet another thing that made him amused, she snarled and spat at his face. He wiped the glob of phlegm and mucus off his face, a disgusted expression now in place, before he backhanded her with enough force to make her hit her head against the pavement, causing her to go dizzy for a few minutes._

_He grabbed her by her hair yet again and threw her onto her brother, whom had gone silent; something that Tom did not approve of, the moment she landed, he heard another delicious breaking of bones resonate within the cavern, and with it followed howls of pain from the brother. He grinned at them viciously, suddenly wishing he had a companion to relish this glorious moment with him. One with whom he could converse with and one whom he could enjoy these moments with, a companion that would even take part of these ministrations._

_Suddenly, behind him, he heard soft hissing, which he could understand!_

_Slowly, he turned his head around, and there was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes upon. The serpent was long; green scaled which glinted beautifully in the moonlight, what little of it there was. The serpent was clearly a python, as it was at the very least four feet long, give or take, perhaps it was shorter, as its voice sounded younger, compared to the other serpents with whom he had spoken with before. The python's eyes met his, which caused her to hiss violently, her tongue flicking out; her posture was now ready to strike._

_It would have, had it not been for the commanding words that flowed from his mouth smoothly, "Stand down, I am not your enemy, nor are you mine."_

_The python stopped abruptly, looking up at him curiously; if such an animal were capable of showing that expression. It swayed slightly, as if pondering something, before it went to strike again. Again, young Tom opened his mouth, and an angry hiss flew out, expressing his frustrations with the snake._

_~I command you to ssstop at once!~_

_The snake did, it immediately coiled itself up and looked up at him, as if glad. It then flicked its tongue before speaking; ~Ssspeaker…~_

_~Yesss…~ he hissed back at it, his eyes narrowed, and attentive, his body now tense waiting if the serpent would strike._

_However, it did not, it simply slithered towards him and shot him a look he thought was to be an expectant look, he knew what it wanted, but he knew better than to simply go in blindly. Even if he was clearly disadvantaged at this point in time. He narrowed his cold, pale blue eyes at the reptile, glaring at it heatedly, before speaking yet again._

_~What guaranteesss have I that you will not make for attacking my person?~_

_~Usss ssserpentsss are loyal only to thossse whom have the gift of our language. We are honor bound to treat thossse whom underssstand ussss with ressspect, and we do not attack unlesss we are threatened, of attacked firssst. Sssomething that you, hatchling, have not yet done, and I know that you never shall.~_

_Tom gazed at the serpent with a calculative look. He knew that no matter how hard he stared, he would never he able to tell if it was lying or not. However, he had heard from other snakes that he had spoken to before, tell him something along those lines, however the ways the serpent before him spoke was regal and formal. He then decided to do something rather foolish, he lowered his hand to the ground, and the snake slithered up and settled around his shoulders. So far it had yet to do anything that went against its words. It was then, that he realized, that this snake was true to its words._

_~Might I inquire asss to where you came from?~_

_~I do not know to be entirely truthful. I remember a tugging feeling, before I appeared before you, hatchling~_

_~I sssee.~ Tom then went back to his victims, which had gone eerily quiet at the sight of him speaking with the snake, looking at him in wonder, fear, and resignation. For they knew that they would never get out of here alive. Tom then took the scalpel yet again, anger coursing through his very self, as it came back tenfold after having looked at his past tormentors yet again, he then took the scalpel, and proceeded to violently slash at them both, no longer was he going to take this torture session slow._

_He enjoyed the screams of pain, the tears, the way he could see inside their very bodies! He gutted the brother, and took his intestines out slowly, enjoying the looks he received. The adrenaline rush he was getting from these ministrations was amazing! Never had he felt so powerful. He would have to do this again should the tormentors at the orphanage come looking for their "precious friend Tommy."_

_He wrapped the intestines around the other boy's neck, and watched him, staring intently at his eyes as he slowly saw the life leave them, smiling wickedly all the way. Once the boy's body went limp, he threw him aside, before going over to the girl, and caressed her face, before he kissed her lips, and bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, which he sucked, before he slit her throat slowly and agonizingly, looking at her while doing so._

_Finally, he stopped, and stood up, straightening himself, and tucking his shirt back into his trousers, he also ran his fingers through his hair, and whipped the sweat from his forehead. The serpent, which had remained unnervingly quiet until now, finally decided to remind Tom of its presence._

_~Ssso what will you do now? Hasss your thirssst for blood been quenched?~_

_~Yesss, it hasss. I mussst do this again, should anyone try their luck on me again.~_

_~What will you do with the bodiesss, hatchling?~_

_Tom looked up at the night sky from his position in the cavern. It was still dark; he'd guess that they were all still sleeping in the orphanage. Tom, then looked down at the bodies, and noticed that the girl was barely alive, still looking at him, her eyes half-lidded, as blood poured from her wounds and became one with that of her brother's. Tom then smiled cruelly, before setting his gaze on the serpent again._

_~How long hasss it been sssince you have eaten live prey?~_

_~The serpent perked up at that, looking into his eyes, before it replied, Three daysss ago, young one~_

_Tom then lowered the snake onto the ground, and gestured at the bodies flippantly, ~Help yourssself, I am sssure that you have my ssscent, correct?~_

_The snake bobbed its head, seemingly nodding at him. Tom the hummed thoughtfully, before he said, ~Ssseek me out, only once you have digested both of these, I assssume it will take you about sssix daysss to finish?~_

_~No, I am much more…ssspecial compared to those of my kin, although there are sssome like me, but they are in hiding. It will take me lesss time than it would a regular python to digessst thessse vermin.~_

_Tom nodded, ~Help yourssself to a fine meal then.~_

_~I thank you hatchling. I shall come to you in two daysss night.~_

_Tom nodded, showing the snake that he understood. Before he willed _it _to clean any and all incriminating evidence that he had on his person, therefore, when he turned around and began striding out towards the entrance; he had no blood on his person, nor did he have the metallic smell of it, and there was no scalpel anywhere. He paused momentarily at the entrance, before he turned and set his gaze on the snake, it looked back at him; having felt his gaze._

_~I never did asssk if you were male or female…~_

_~The snake flicked its tongue in amusement, before replying, I am female, hatchling.~_

_~Have you a name…?~_

_~Yesss, you may call me N…~_

_Tom hissed in acceptance, and turned his gaze onto the slowly dying girl, smiling at her darkly he stated, "May you and your brother end up in the same place."_

_With that, he turned around yet again, and stalked away from the cave, leaving the girl and her dead brother's body, at the mercy of the snake. The mercy did not last long, for she saw the snake slither towards her. Tears welled in her eyes, before closing them, and resigning herself to her fate. The snake struck her, and she saw nothing more but darkness._

_Thomas Marvolo Riddle, age ten, had just committed murder, and the first thing he did when he exited the cave was vomit at a nearby shrubbery. He wiped his mouth clean, glaring back at the cave, before he squashed down whatever humanity he had left, as microscopic as it may have been, and smiled wickedly at himself, he would have to do this again…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Emerald orbs found themselves staring at nothing but the pitch black dark shroud of his room in Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey. He reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his glasses, putting them on; he dared a glance at his clock; 5:30, it read. He sighed, and got up from his bed, throwing the sheets off his person he sat up, and stretched before standing up and folding said sheets. He looked around his room and saw his owl, Hedwig, staring at him unblinkingly, he grinned at her, and she merely blinked at him. He went over to his desk and opened one of the drawers, reaching in he took out a bag filled with owl treats, of which he gave her some.

He then proceeded to exit his room and go down the stairs, making as little noise as possible. Today was July 28th, just a few days were left until his thirteenth birthday. He made it to the kitchen, and began to reach up into the cabinets and drawers or counters, taking what he needed, it had become a routine for him after having done it since he was three years old; so ten years almost. He was glad that he had learnt about magic, and that he now knew that he and his family were all being kept under close watch, which meant that his fat arse of a walrus uncle and junior walrus cousin; Dudley, could do nothing to him, perhaps rough him up a bit, but nothing too much anymore. He smirked at the thought of either one being found out by the magical community, they'd be hogs within the moment they opened their mouths to try to belittle his fellow magical brethren.

While he made breakfast, he let his mind wander as his body went into auto pilot. He remembered the talk he had with Fawkes right before having one with the Headmaster. The phoenix had told him a few things that had been kept secret from him by the Headmaster, such as the fact that he had a piece of Voldemort within him. However, Fawkes had also informed him briefly that he had absorbed the piece and its powers; his magicks having assembled it as his own power now, meaning that his parseltongue was no longer there simply because of the piece of soul within his body, it was now his own magical talent. Fawkes had told him that he should converse with the goblins at Gringotts over the summer should he have the chance, and told him about the Knight Bus as well.

The talk he had with Headmaster Dumbledore had been an interesting one, he had followed Fawkes' advice to not look at the headmaster directly in the eyes; that and he'd heard a voice in the abck of his mind hiss at him to keep his eyes away from the headmaster's. It had also been extremely difficult to keep his calm in the headmaster's presence, for after finding out about the piece of Voldemort's soul in him, and the headmaster rambling about the sword presenting to only those who were true Gryffindors, which Harry—now, doubted himself to be.

He remembered the headmaster speak about the diary and how it had been nothing but the vessel of a memory of a young man from the past who had become the worst of Dark Lords in history. It took all of Harry's will power to not snap at the headmaster once he had been asked if there was anything he wanted to say, in a clipped voice he had declined the headmaster's prodding. However, it was worse once the headmaster shared his theories—correct as they may have been—about the scar and the transferring of powers. How dare he keep such important information from him?!

Harry took some time to go back to the physical plane of existence as he flipped the four egged omelet for his uncle and seasoned it before doing the same with the other side. He flipped it and let it sit there on the stove for a while, as he opened the fridge and took out his uncle's four percent milk; honestly, how is that walrus bastard still alive?! He poured some in a glass, and set it on the table, in front of his uncle's usual seat, and fixed the omelet onto a plate then he started working on five sausages and 8 strips of bacon, he threw them onto the frying pan and let them sit there, his body going back into auto pilot while his mind wandered yet again.

Yes, the headmaster had really just about completely broken any trust that Harry might have had in the man, which ironically; it was thanks to the man's familiar. He had to make sure to thank Fawkes properly when he next saw him. However, if the headmaster's manipulations weren't enough, Lucius Bloody Malfoy had to strut in, as if he owned the bloody world, behind him was Dobby. After what seemed like a pointless interaction between both men about the dead diary, Lucius left; Dobby following behind him pathetically. He couldn't help but feel a bit sympathetic with the House Elf; even if he was still annoyed and irritated at said elf for most his near death experience via bludger.

He had asked the headmaster for the book, and exited the office soon after. Immediately out of the office, he took off one of his socks and tucked it into the book, and rushed after Malfoy, catching up with him, he shoved the books into the man's hands basically; disregarding all principles and formalities—for the man deserved none. The lord shoved the book violently at the House Elf, whom opened it after having received a gesture from Harry himself to open it. Basically what happened next was; Malfoy got mad due to him losing a slave, he tried to hex him to oblivion, Dobby more or less told Malfoy to sod off and that Harry was now his best mate in the world.

The timer rang through the kitchen, which signaled Harry to turn the bacon and sausage over and finish cooking it. He soon pt it on his uncle's plate and began working on Dudley's own four egged omelet with three sausages and five bacon strips as well as American flapjacks. He sighed tiredly, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He chanced a glance over at the clock, and saw that it was now 5:45, he still had time, and he'd have to work on both his aunt's and cousin's breakfasts at the same time; which he was no stranger to. He allowed his body into autopilot once again, and began to think about the strangest event that had happened to him last year. The rebirth—or not-death of Ginny Weasley.

.

.

.

.

.

_Harry had finished cleaning up and tucking the Sorting Hat within his inner pockets, using the Sword of Gryffindor as a crutch he walked over; Fawkes perched on his shoulder, towards the diary. He bent down to pick it up, noticing that there was no black inky book-blood, he became suspicious, but it soon left him when he saw that it had been floating; somehow, on water and therefore, it could have just washed away towards the moat surrounding the statue of, whom he'd guess was, Slytherin. It was a beautifully crafter statue; he'd have to hand it to the old Founder, he had a knack for the flare, and if his face was truly that, then he could intimidate anyone he'd wanted with no trouble whatsoever. Idly, he wondered if in another life, had he never met Malfoy, would he have chosen to go with the hat's decision and go with Slytherin?_

_The hat did say that he'd do great things within the house of the serpent, that it was the one which would have suited him best out of all others. He noticed that Fawkes had gone silent—he was probably waiting for Harry to finish up, before they went to go get the other two; Ron and Lockheart, and leave the Chamber. His musings were cut short when he heard sputtering, coughing and heavy breathing. He froze immediately, and tightened his grip on the hilt ever so tightly, to the point that his hand was shaking. His eyes had widened beyond belief, he looked to his side, and saw that Fawkes, too, had frozen, both slowly turned to see if it could be true._

_It was! There on the floor, what was once a corpse, or supposed corpse, was a living breathing Ginny Weasley! Harry could not believe it, he was sure that she had died. It seems that he was wrong. He rushed over to her side and dropped down to his knees. The sudden movement made Fawkes fly off the childling's shoulders lest be fall off, he glided down over to them and landed next to Harry. Harry shook Ginny gently, trying to awaken her, calling out to her._

_"Ginny! Ginny, wake up!"_

_Her eyes opened, and they blinked, flickering to dark red, before going back to warm brown eyes, she looked around everywhere, slowly having sat up, with Harry's help. She blushed once she saw that she was holding onto his hand, but he said nor showed anything about it. He helped her up, and allowed her to lean onto him for support. Her hair fell down and covered her face, hiding her dark smirk. She then threw herself at him, crying loudly, Harry awkwardly patted hard back, and said soothing words. Fawkes then squawked at them._

_"Right. Ginny, come on, we have to go get your brother and that poof Lockheart and leave the chamber."_

_She nodded, and wrapped her arms around his back, and he grabbed Fawkes' tail, before they were both flying towards the entrance. Soon enough, all four of them were being flown out of the chamber by the majestic phoenix, who trilled in order to keep them all calm. Harry didn't flinch this time, not that he had noticed if he flinched before or not. As they flew out into the girl's lavatory, none ever noticed Ginny's wickedly, dark, and cruel smirk, and her eyes shifted to those of red._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

That had indeed been one of the strangest things that had happened to him in the past year. However, there was one that was up there with the top few strangest things that happened within a school year. He heard the timer again, and he served the food onto the plates. He then set the table and placed the plates in front of the regular seats of the family members in the house. He then started making a few small things for himself to eat and allowed his mind to wander off yet again. This time, it was a meeting with a very unique individual. Luna Lovegood.

.

.

.

.

.

_Harry had just left the Hospital Wing, and was currently heading off towards the Great Hall, however, he noticed a few students, both old and young, from Ravenclaw surround a young first year. He had to admit that she was a very pretty first year. Her long wavy golden hair which shined and seemed as if it was bathed in the rays of the sun itself, her eyes; light blue, like the sky, endless and full of many possibilities as well as unpredictability, and finally her skin; alabaster white, which seemed to glow in the ethereal light of the sun, and if it had been nighttime, the moon as well. Overall, she looked like a goddess, he was in awe at her appearance, never had he seen a girl as pretty as her, except Hermione—but no one needed to know that._

_He then snapped when he saw one of the bullies take her bag and dump its contents around her, some even kicked it away from her. They even threw insults at her, slandered her, and yet, she did nothing. Harry couldn't help but snarl at her for a mere moment, not liking her weakness; but then he realized that it wasn't weakness, it was strength; they were the weak and petty ones, and that snarl had come from the part of his personality which had become like Voldemort's; just a bit less violent—after the absorption in the chamber incident._

_He then decided to have a little fun against the bullies as well as help the girl. He softly muttered the spell that Draco Malfoy had used on him in the Dueling Club that made him subconsciously reveal his gift. Imagine his surprise, however, when the snake that came out was the Burmese Python that he had helped escape the zoo the year before. The python looked around, before setting its eyes on Harry, its tongue flickered out, recalling his scent. The python immediately slithered up towards Harry and wrapped itself around his shoulder, flicking his tongue against his cheek._

_~My friend! How have you been?~_

_~I have been well, I sssee that you have yet to be recaptured, or elssse the ssspell would not have worked.~_

_The python looked confused; if possible—since she cocked her head to the side, much to Harry's amusement, she then flicked her tongue against Harry's cheek._

_~I knew that your ssscent ssseemed familiar, not jussst now, but even back then, young ssspeaker. You radiated a different feel than that of thossse vile creaturesss that were with you that day. That, and I alssso figured it out when you helped me essscape. Sssince then I have built a nest in the Foressst of Dean, away from all.~_

_Harry nodded, accepting the answer, before replying with his own series of low hisses, to not let the bullied hear them yet._

_~I am in need of you asssissstance. Do you sssee thossse people over there? The onesss sssurrounding the shortest one there, the girl with golden hair.~_

_~Yesss, I do. Shall I have to eat them?~_

_~No! nothing that ssseriousss, I was thinking we'd ssscare them a bit. I dissslike thossse who do thessse kindsss of thingsss on thossse who cannot fight back, or will not in her cassse.~_

_~Very well ssspeaker, I shall do you thessse, and in return, you shall let me come with you, hatchling.~_

_~Let usss ssspeak about that afterwardsss.~_

_The python then slithered from his shoulders and went up towards the group of bullies, hissing loudly, causing them all to freeze in terror. Slowly they all turned around as a whole and looked down and saw the longest python they had seen, or the only python they had ever seen. They made a mad rush out of there, especially when Harry decided to come from his corner and start hissing at them or at the python, they couldn't tell. They were too busy running away to try to find out. Harry smirked at them, and bent down to allow the python back onto his shoulders. He then helped the girl out by picking up a few wayward things that the group of bastards had thrown or kicked off somewhere else. She watched all of this with a dreamy look on her face._

_Harry thought that the look made her rather cute, and much more pretty. He seemed to have hissed his thoughts aloud, however, for he soon heard the python on his shoulder give a weird hissing sound, almost like a hissing chuckle, causing his cheeks to flush a pinkish tint. He mockingly glared at the python, who—Harry was sure if he could he would have—smirked back at him._

_He finally finished putting everything away in her bag, before handing it to her, and giving her his hand, which she took and he helped her up. He then patted her shoulders and smiled at her brightly and extended his hand._

_"Hello there, my name's-"_

_"Harry James Potter, yes I know."_

_Having finally heard her voice, Harry felt his heart beat against his chest harder than it already was. Her dreamy soft voice resonated in his ears, brain, and mind, burning the memory of her beautiful and amazing voice within all three of mentioned things before, forever. He nodded dumbly, which she gave a bright smile at._

_"I'm Luna Evelynn Lovegood, it's a pleasure to meet one such as yourself."_

_"One such as myself?"_

_"That would be telling, wouldn't it, Mr. Potter?" She asked in a mock-hard voice as she wagged her finger at him, her other hand on her hips, and she eyes him shrewdly, giving him a soft smirk. He couldn't help but smile back at her._

_"I suppose it would be, Ms. Lovegood." He conceded and gave a low, extravagant, and exaggerated bow to her, causing her to giggle at his antics. Her laugh sounded angelic; were a few of his thoughts._

_The python on his shoulders hissed at him to be careful, as it didn't want to fall off, which caused him to roll his eyes at it, and he told Luna what his friend had said, causing her to giggle yet again. She then opened her eyes wider then they had been and she looked straight at his emerald orbs._

_"All of him did not die nor did it dissipate,_

_Just as she is not alive nor dead,_

_Take caution how you tread,_

_For this goes against fate,_

_Which is something she does hate,_

_For nothing will fix it, not even her thread._

_The Lion-faced Snake,_

_Will leave destruction in her wake,_

_Naught but ashes shall remain,_

_With nothing more to gain,_

_Lest the chosen retake_

_The life he has unknowingly spared,_

_And with it the darkness be banished_

_And nothing shall be tarnished,_

_Should he fail,_

_Darkness will prevail._

_Days of Old will soon be here_

_Wrought with naught but fear,_

_Where both Light and Dark divide,_

_A shade of both will soon arise,_

_Laws of both it defies,_

_Laws of Just it abides,_

_Leading flags of Emerald, Red, and Silver,_

_The Chosen shall be the victor."_

_She then shook her head dazedly, before she tilted her head and gained a thoughtful look._

_"Wrackspurts must be having a field day today, my brain is quite fuzzy…did you say anything Harry Potter?"_

_Harry didn't know what to say, nor did he know what had happened, he figured it would be best to say nothing about the subject, for if she didn't remember it, then it'd be best to not be brought up. She then nodded, simply taking his words that all was alright, and skipped down the hall, leaving behind a speechless boy and his reptilian companion. Harry then turned in the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room in order to hide his newly acquired companion in his trunk. While striding away, he casually glanced at his companion._

_~ Ssso…have you got a name? ~_

_ ~Myia, it isss a female name; as I am that, and it meansss Emerald. ~_

_ ~That'sss a pretty name… ~_

_~ Thanksss. ~_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

He was once again snapped out of his musings as he heard the chairs being dragged on the floor, he looked over and there they were, his…_family_; he sneered at the word, if he ever considered them family, he sure as bloody well hoped that he was mental, perhaps as mental as his poofy headmaster; he smirked at the thought. He just laid back behind the kitchen counter, as it was the only place he could eat breakfast on, as well as dinner, and lunch. He nibbled on a piece of his bread as he leaned against the counter, bored out of his mind as his aunt and uncle gossiped about the happenings of Privet Drive, and Dudley merely watched the telly; staring at it dumbly while he chewed like a bloody cow.

He had tuned them out for the most part, even as he was ordered to get the post by his uncle. Once he arrived at the door, he picked them up from the mat and skimmed a few of them; his eyes caught onto something interesting as well as dreadful for him. Aunt Marge had sent a letter, she was Uncle Vernon's sister, even fatter than him come to think about it. How he hated her and her stupid bulldog. Mangy mutt deserved to get run over or something, maybe he could research some inconspicuous way of killing the dog with magick without being caught by the bloody ministry. He reentered the kitchen and passed the stack to his uncle, who barely batted an eye in his direction, not that he really gave a shite about it. He went back to eating what little breakfast he had been allowed to make for himself.

He saw Vernon open the letter from Marge, and he saw a wicked glint appear in his eyes. Vernon read its contents, before folding it up and putting it back in its envelope. Petunia; the horse-faced ninny aunt of his; really, how her and his mother were related he'd never know, he'd seen pictures of his mother, and Lily Potter nee Evans was definitely much more beautiful than Petunia Dursley nee Evans—asked him what the letter said; she had clearly seen his ecstatic face. He handed her the envelope, and she took the letter out, and skimmed through it, her lips becoming a malicious smile as she glanced at me for a fragment of a second.

_Perhaps I will be following Fawkes' suggestion after all for the remaining of the summer._

Dudley, having seen his parents' faces, asked what was going on, and Vernon and Petunia simply exchanged giddy smiles; which took Harry a lot of will power to not vomit from. Petunia then told Vernon to tell him, but she did hint at Dudley that it was one of his favorite family members that would be visiting in the next few days. Dudley, being the impatient and bloody spoiled brat he is, simply began to whine for them to tell him the answer. Harry, already dreading everything, was hoping that Marge had talked about _another _family member that would be visiting them, not that she'd be the one doing the visitations.

Sadly. Fate really hated Harry at the moment, therefore, the next words that came out of Vernon's mouth, made Harry slump over, before deciding to begin packing and to take Myia out just in case he'd need an advantage against his _family_ for getting out in one piece. His musings were cut short at Vernon's giddy exclamation.

"Your Aunt Marge is coming to visit!"

_There goes my Hogsmeade signature down the bloody drain_, were Harry's only thoughts.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys thought. Was it good? Was the memory as dark and twisted as I hoped it was? Was it passable? You tell me!**

**First time doing something like this really. Although Love Conquers All will have a few of the things mentioned in the WARNINGS section.**

**So not really that new.**

**Constructive Criticism is always welcomed, even the rare flamer here and there.**

**Til Next Time,**

**ExMxR**


	3. Unpleasant Visit

**New chapter!**

**I hope you all enjoy it, and I hope it didn't seem too stretched out and what not.**

**Working on this for now, while I revisit my notes on Love Conquers All; I might have messed up somewhere with the story from what my current notes tell me. If I cannot work it out, I might end up revising the chapters and changing a few things. For the Better of course.**

**Anyway, as I said again, hope you all enjoy this one.**

**I am also very glad and happily surprised as well as flattered that so many like Love Conquers All, and are starting to read this one. **

**Love Conquers All:**

**14 C2s**

**124 favorites **

**226 follows**

**Once again, I am very flattered by you all, and this story is also starting to get somewhere I hope. The characters it's under will change once I come up with a decision on the pairing. I'll try to make it monogamous, but I'll probably end up making Harry have at the very LEAST two girls. I cannot see Hermione with anyone else but him. So if I do decide Harem, She's in obviously.**

**If not, and I decide to not make Hermione his girl, then I'll see what to do.**

**A Gray Robes Snake Piper(Title is still subject to change):**

**3 C2s**

**14 favotires**

**25 follows**

**I am flattered by you all, and extremely glad as well, as this only had two chapters until this one.**

**As I said before, ENJOY~! I'll get out of your hair now as I am rambling.**

* * *

**Chapter II**

**Unpleasant Visit**

_It was in early September that his life changed entirely. The snake and him had spoken quite frequently after what had happened a year ago, he did it again on another bully who tried to oppress him, he simply took him out to the cave and allowed the snake a go at him, while watching in fascination, as the python; which had grown quite a bit, slowly strangled the life out of the boy right before his very eyes. He would have lied if he thought that it was repulsive; no, if anything it was exhilarating watching as the green python squeezed so hard that the bully had stopped moving completely, probably from all the broken bones within his body, which—when they had broken, caused very large popping and cracking sounds to be heard throughout the cave. _

_During that time he had noticed that the blood was still there from his last two victims, and he smiled darkly at the thought. He never asked his snake why it never ate the locket that the girl had, however he did not have to; the snake was like him, it would keep something as a trophy or simply present it to him. He watched in complete awe as the snake slowly ate the now dead body of its victim with complete ease, and he found himself smirking, while thoughts played in his mind about what he could make the snake do for him if he offered it many more delicious things to eat. Though, little did he know; that he had no need to bribe the snake, for it did what he wanted it to do regardless._

_One would think that having an animal for a friend would be pathetic, but Tom could care less, for the snake was much more intelligent than half—if not all the people in his life at the moment. He was not sitting on the corner of his bed, staring out through the window, while hissing softly at the snake, conversing with it, both making plans for torture as well as just simple idle conversation between two…friends. He heard footsteps coming down the hall, and he immediately commanded the snake to hide, it coiled itself around his arm within his sleeve. He then went back to looking apathetic out at the world through the window in his small room._

_The door opened, and in walked one of the sisters in charge of this horrid orphanage. However, before he could do anything or say anything, she moved to the side and allowed a man to come into view. He was elderly, graying hair and wore a ridiculously colored suit; it was purple, and a gray scarf, his eyes were blue, however deeper than his own, and they twinkled merrily, something that unnerved Tom and put him on edge. He raised an eyebrow in question at the person whom the sister had come into the room with._

_Sister Agnes then introduced the man, "This is Albus Dumbledore, and he is a teacher at a boarding school that is currently interested in you, young Thomas."_

_The man gave a small bow, before nodding his head in thanks at the sister, whom smiled back curtly before turning around and leaving the room in a hurry. The man then took off his hat, and sat on the opposing bed of Tom's own, he then stared at him, and he stared right back. While this man might bee a few screws loose, he felt something about the older man; something familiar, something that he only felt on his snake or himself at times; power. The man smiled at him merrily before clearing his throat, gaining Tom's full attention. However, before the man; Albus, could speak, Tom beat him to it by accusing him immediately._

_"You're the doctor, aren't you?" A manic glint appeared in his eyes, but it left as soon as it came._

_The man gave a pause, before he replied, "No, I'm like you Tom—"_

_Like him? What did he mean? How exactly was he like him in any way, shape, or form?_

_The man continued, "—I'm different…"_

_Different…Different how?!_

_"I'm not mad!"_

_"The school in which I teach at; Hogwarts, is not a place for mad people, Tom. It is a school—of magick."_

_This seemed to have piqued Tom's interest, as the boy stood up straighter now. Millions of thoughts ran around in his head as he could not help but wonder if perhaps this was what _it _was. The power which apparently only he could do and no one else in this orphanage seemed to be able to. This could perhaps explain why the snake seemed to always comment on his scent being different than the others, she'd always say that his scent felt much more powerful than the people in this orphanage, as well as more than some of his on kind. While Tom was having many scenarios in his head, Albus watched the boy closely, his eyes calculative and cold as he watched the boy—whom was clearly much sharper and much more clever than he'd thought at first, the boy would not meet his eyes, therefore Albus could not make a probe at his mind without making it obvious to even the boy._

_However, Albus decided to placate the boy's obvious thoughts he was having with himself. He then began the small speech that was always told to muggleborns._

_"You can do things, can't you Tom?"_

_His thoughts stopped immediately after hearing that question. The old man gained his attention yet again. He glanced over at the man, but never met his eyes._

_"Things…Things those other children can't."_

_Tom's mouth moved as the words popped into his mind, and in a soft and innocent sounding voice, he began his short monologue, "I can make things move without touching them…"_

_Albus watched the child carefully, as he had an uneasy feeling about the boy, for his eyes were getting wider for every word._

_"I can make animals do what I want without training them…"_

_Tom was now beginning to become a bit passionate in his speech._

_"I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me…"_

_His eyes glinted and his lips quirked upwards just slightly._

_"I can make them hurt…"_

_The boy them went back to a straight face, and his voice filled with sudden neutrality as well as disinterest._

_"…if I want."_

_By the end of the child's speech, Albus was a bit shaken up, for he did not know how to react to this child. Clearly, the child was one to be looked at and guided away from the dark, for he was very close to falling, and could very well do so in just a few short years. Albus the spoke._

_"All those things, Tom…all those things, are done by magick. I am just like you, but I am not the only one, there is an entire community young Thomas."_

_An entire community?! Magicks were real? The man in front of him was claiming that he could do magick! He had to witness this himself, or he could never believe it, regardless of the small voice in the back of his mind telling him to accept it._

_"Prove it!" demanded the boy, his eyes gaining a small glimmer of hope, and something else that Albus could not fathom._

_As soon as the words left the youth's mouth, the man stared at him; as if trying to see something in his very soul. The wardrobe in the small bedroom caught on fire, however nothing was burning, the fire was simply there. Tom could not help but feel awe and wonder at the wondrous phenomenon that was occurring in his very room, yet he kept his face blank; however his eyes gave him away, for if one were to look at them, they would see nothing but desire to learn; as well as childish curiosity, and a bit of hunger—hunger for that power._

_"I believe there is something in your wardrobe trying to get out, Tom."_

_The boy stood, and he went towards the wardrobe. Cautiously, he put his arm on the flames, and felt that there was no burning. He opened the door, and there he saw it. The box where he had put his trophies from his victims. It was shaking! He grabbed it and then set it down on his bed, opened it and took out the items. He calmly and slowly placed them all next to one another in full view for the man to see._

_"Thievery is not tolerated at Hogwarts, Tom. At Hogwarts, you'll be taught not only how to use magick, but how to control it. Do you understand me?"_

_The boy glared up at him, defiantly, but Albus was sure he'd made his point clearly. He gathered his things and left through the door. All the while, thoughts were flying through his head on how to help this child not go dark, and not become a terror in the future as well. However, he was stopped once he heard the young boyish voice behind him speak yet again, and the words caused him to become still, completely and utterly stock still and speechless._

_"I can speak to snakes too."_

_Albus closed his eyes, as he hoped to Merlin that he had misheard the child behind him. However, the boy continued._

_"They find me…whisper things…"_

_By then, Albus had begun to turn around and look at the boy, who looked somewhat distraught and confused._

_"Is that…normal, for someone like me?"_

_It was then and there that Albus decided that he'd take it personally to watch and guide Tom. The boy was stricken with confusion as well as apprehension. How could he tell the boy in the best way possible that it was not a good sign in their world? He could not. He would have to keep a close eye on the boy. His world was still fueled by bigotry, prejudice, and many other forms of indiscrimination. The fact that the boy could speak to snakes, that would brand him for life immediately._

_In the gentlest voice that Albus could find in himself to speak with to the young boy, he replied, "It is a unique, as well as misunderstood, gift."_

_That seemed to placate the boy, and with that, he turned around and left, his strides fast for an older fellow. _

_Back in his room, the snake left his sleeve, and coiled up on the bed. Tom smiled down at her darkly and ran a finger on her head softly, both locked in a long, and mildly— as well as surprisingly—friendly conversation as to what new information they had received from the old man, plans already being formed through their low and hushed hisses, all the while; Tom's eyes shined with a manic gleam at the thought of conquering and mastering his magicks._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Emerald eyes awoke in the dead of night. They blinked profusely in the blindness of the dark within the room. Finally adjusting to the fuzzy figures in the room, a figure sat up. He glanced over to his night stand and grabbed the round glasses standing upon it. He then pulled them onto his face and pushed them up his nose to make them perfectly aligned with his eyes. Looking over at his wand, he made a grab for it and muttered a spell into the quiet of night.

"_Tempus."_

30 July 1993, 3:45 came out of the small wisp of smoke from the spell. He grit his teeth in agitation, these dreams—vision and memories of Voldemort were very annoying, however useful they were, thanks to them he learned a few spells that were not tracked by the ministry. It seemed that the trace only worked when an underage individual used a more "powerful" spell. Something like a simple _Tempus_ or _Lumos_ would not be reasons for expulsion, as they were every day spells used as well as very common and completely safe; and it could be explained as simple illusions to the muggles, therefore Harry could safely use these household spells.

He got up off his bed and went to the bathroom, to wash up his face, as he had been sweating. He was home alone, the Dursleys had been gone since yesterday, they decided to pick Marge up themselves in order to spend "quality time" together. He didn't mind, it wasn't the first time he'd been left alone by his relatives. He looked over at Myia, whom he let out yesterday after the Dursleys left, she was coiled up at the feet of the bed smiling and…hissing softly?

He then chanced a look up and saw Hedwig looking at him intently, he smiled at her and she fluttered her feathers at him. He went towards the cage and let her out, sticking his hand out for her to land on, which she gladly did. She then glided towards his shoulder and rested there, nuzzling against the side of his head. He chuckled softly at her, and passed a finger through her feathers, feeling the softness of them. She closed her eyes and hooted softly, nipping at his ear and fingers softly. He then strode out of his room towards the bathroom, where Hedwig hopped off his shoulder and flew out, realizing that her owner needed his privacy, she flew around the house before landing on the couch in the living room where she'd await him.

It wasn't long before Harry was done showering and brushing up for an extremely early morning. Idly, he wondered why he even bothered showering, seeing as he was going to get sweaty regardless. He shrugged at himself before going back to his room in order to change to any other hand-me-downs from Dudley he had lying around; which he did, as he was the one who did the chores, which of course included laundry. Harry left for the stairs after having dressed, and he met Hedwig down stairs, who yet again hopped onto his shoulder and nested herself on there, perched comfortably on it. Harry walked towards the kitchen, absentmindedly patting Hedwig's head. Reaching the stove and the cabinets, he began his morning routine of breakfast making, as well as giving Hedwig small amounts and bits of raw meat every now and again, small enough to not allow the Dursleys to notice.

Having finished making breakfast for himself, and then eating and washing the dishes, all by 5:15, he went out to the backyard, towards the shack, to get the tools he'd need to do his chores. Once he got everything he needed organized, he began to once again, do his daily routine. As he worked, he wondered how he'd get Vernon or Petunia to sign his permission slip to the Hogsmeade trip that third years were allowed on. He sighed and wiped a few beads of sweat from his forehead, he'd been working for a good hour by now, and a few neighbors—the usual ones, were once again looking as the estranged nephew of the Dursleys kept the gardens and lawn clean. However, he ignored them as he kept up his work, nodded to a few whom acknowledged him though, but that's about all the interaction he had with the neighbors on a daily basis in Privet Drive during the summers.

Finishing up at 13:45, he began to put the things up, and proceeded to wash himself up a bit before getting started on cleaning the house, he did run into Myia while cleaning up the living room. She had slithered down onto the room, and had made her way up to the sofa, she lazily remarked that it was much more comfortable that Harry's bed, which he snorted at, and replied that she'd be staying on his bed so long as his relatives were in the house, which was pretty much everyday of the bloody week.

Finally being done with cleaning, he collapsed onto the sofa of the living room, knowing that he'd just made it messy again, which he groaned at, he'd clean it up later with a _Scourgify_; another spell which the Ministry apparently did not care underage wizards practice out of school, so long as it wasn't in the presence of muggles, which the trace picked up. Harry had learned from what few random memories of Tom he had been able to look at, that the Ministry trace only picked up magical activity when done around muggles, and muggles only. However, Harry had done no magic around his family—well that was a lie, but they had not been witnesses to it, therefore the trace was not picked up. He looked up at the clock, it was now 14:34. He lent his arm out for Myia to slither up on and he stretched the other one for Hedwig. Both animals either slithered or flew to their respectful arms, as their owner was about to get up.

However, before doing so, a bright fire appeared in the middle of the living room, and out of the fire came a beautifully calm, peaceful, and tranquil song; which signified to Harry that Fawkes was here. Harry himself knew that he wasn't light anymore, therefore he grew a bit irritated at Fawkes' entrance, the phoenix seemed to pick up on his irritation and it gave a trill of amusement, which Harry glared at it for, knowing that if the phoenix was human, he'd be smirking at him smugly. Harry then lazily _Scourgify_-ed Fawkes, getting revenge for himself at the light creature's expense, as well as amusing himself at the bird's indignant squawk.

The fun soon stopped, as Harry felt a gentle probe in his extremely new shields; literally not having done this until he had heard about it from Fawkes, and then seen it in one of Tom's memories during his sixth or seventh years at Hogwarts—Harry allowed Fawkes in, and teir conversation began.

**_;Tell me child, what have you planned so far with what I have suggested you to do during the summer?;_**

**_;I've decided to do as you said, and take the Knight Bus to London, in order for me to go to Gringotts.;_**

**_;Good, good. Remember, treat the Goblins cautiously, but not much so. You are trying to gain a friendship or an acquaintance with them. Asking for the goblin that served you when you first went to Gringotts will allow you to gain their—grudging—respect, simply due to the fact that not many wizards care for remembering the names of those they consider naught but an ant that is merely there to be stepped on.;_**

Harry nodded and trailed a finger through Fawkes' feathered head, enjoying the warmth that the bird exhibited, before stopping, and paying attention to his owl and snake, as they could become extremely jealous of anyone who gained their master's attention more than them, unless they approved of course. Herry merely chuckled at his familiars, before turning towards Fawkes and replying, **_;It is still a bit ridiculous; the prejudice in the magical world. One would think that they; primarily the wizards and witchs—who not too long ago had been persecuted by the muggles and burnt at the stake, would have learned enough from history to not repeat such petty acts of dominance.;_**

Fawkes trilled, nodding his head, **_;If only, childing, if only. I will continue to distract Albus' trace upon you as inconspicuous as I have been doing so, I have also helped with the trace some. Though I've no doubt that from the memories of Thomas Riddle you've been able to locate the loopholes in our society's laws?;_**

**_;Indeed I have, and I thank you regardless. I am glad that you have helped me with the trace as well, as some of the spells I have used, I've put more power into them, as I cannot control my magicks yet. Coincidentally, I couldn't control it even before the incident, and of course I cannot control it now, though I am getting there, perhaps by next September, should I spend the remaining summer at the Leaky Cauldron; where it is warded and will allow me to use magic freely, I should be able to have gained much more of a semblance of control.;_**

Fawkes bobbed his head, agreeing with him, before he flew the the shoulder that was free, as Myia was only coiled around his arm, looking at the phoenix inently, he then trilled softly and nipped Harry's ear gently, **_;Be well, childling, and I implore you to take the words that the Lovegood child spoke of seriously. I cannot interpret for you, as they were only for you and you alone must hear them, I merely know them due to my connection with magicks itself, as well as Hogwarts herself.;_**

**_;You know of that? What was that? Was it a prophecy, or was it her way of telling me to simply tread carefully?;_**

**_;I do not know child. The Lovegoods; or at the very least those of the female gender, have always been seers, or precognitive. I cannot say if it was a prophecy or if it was a warning. It is safe to say that within that warning there was a prophecy indeed. However, it is also safe to say that the whole thing could have been a prophecy as well, it is hard to tell. I cannot say, as magick is not allowing me to gaze further than it used to. I do indeed doubt that it is a prophecy, simply a warning if nothing more. Lovegood females have always been…peculiar when they express the visions they have seen.;_**

**_;Noted.;_**

**_;Indeed. It is time to me to take my leave child. Remember, young Hadrian, ask for the goblin that attended to your needs, and if possible, allow me access to your mind, I shall know when you need to speak with me. When you have taken care of Gringotts, I want you to go back to the Cauldron and summon me, if I cannot come, then do nothing, wait for me to call to you. This is no time for games nor for doing things on your own child. I still do not know how radical the change to your person has been after you absorbed that horrid thing last year in the Chamber. I will know if you go against my suggestion, or order in this case, and I shall make you feel extremely uncomfortable with my song.;_**

**_;No worries Fawkes, I am in no hurry. "Good things come to those who wait" and all that muggle nonsense.;_**

**_;Indeed child. I now bid you farewell, I shall meet with you again either on your birthday or the day after. You are allowed to visit Gringotts regardless. However, what I have planned after Gringotts requires me to guide you.;_**

**_;I understand. Leave now, before the headmaster becomes suspicious of you.;_**

With that, Fawkes left the company of Harry and his two familiars, and flamed his way back to the fields of Scotland, where Hogwarts was located. Harry glanced at the clock, it was now 17:23, he got up and cast a quick scourgify at the couch, before rushing upstairs towards his bedroom, he had to finish up everything today, and he had to go to the grocery store tomorrow morning in order to prepare dinner, as the Dursleys were returning with Marge by dinner time tomorrow on the 31st. He allowed his pets off on the bed, and they sat there, watching him search for clothing to put on after showering. Finally finding something, he rushed over to the bathroom and stripped off his dirty clothes, revealing a developing muscular chest and arms as well as a few patches of hair stating to grow. Then again, his voice had gotten deeper throughout the beginning of summer onwards. He stepped into the shower and cleaned himself up for the next few minutes. He knew he couldn't make it last any longer, he still had to do laundry, which would take at the very least all night; Vernon and Dudley's fat arse clothes took up too much bloody room in the washer. He more or less spent the rest of the evening finishing any chores he had to do.

Finally, the dreaded day that Harry had been hoping would never get here, came. It was the thirty-first of July, his birthday, and the day that his Aunt Marge was coming over. In fact, he'd been called by Vernon earlier in the morning, they were coming back earlier than expected. Harry sighed at that event that happened earlier this morning, before he put away the lawnmower and got to work on the garden in the backyard. His body was crouched, hunched over tending to the flowers carefully. He knew if he destroyed anything in this flowerbed that his aunt would give him the belt herself, magical world scrutinizing her and her family be damned. He grit his teeth in frustration as he yanked and pulled a few weeds out, they were deep in they were; little buggers.

It was five minutes or more that soon passed as he had meticulously worked on the garden, before finishing up for the day and heading inside, wiping his feet on the rug and taking his shoes off, before entering the house; these were his uncles orders after all. He went up to his room to get changed out of his clothes which were covered in sweat, dirt, and grime, and got a new—really old hand-me-downs—from his closet as well as his towel before going towards the bathroom in order to take a quick shower.

Stepping out, he quickly dried up and dressed before he left the house and went out to the market to buy the groceries in order to prepare dinner for his family and their honored guests. He snarled at the thought of the bloody muggles ordering him like this, before squashing down any homicidal thoughts; they were sure to be Tom's after all—not that he really hadn't thought of it himself. If anything, the moment he was either emancipated or of age, he'd probably off the Dursleys themselves very slowly and excruciatingly painful while maiming them and making them stay awake through the whole process. Having arrived at the market he quickly gathered what he needed and paid the cashier and made a dash back to Privet Drive.

There he prepared dinner, and had finished up as he heard his uncle's car pull up in the drive way at 17:57. He had finished setting the plates before drying his hands and quickly walking off to get the luggage, as he knew his uncle would yell at him otherwise, and he'd rather not deal with the man at all, besides; if he did this his uncle or aunt might even sign the bloody permission slip. He picked up his uncle's sister's baggage, as well as their own baggage and walked into the house, ignoring Marge's pet bulldog; Ripper. He walked back into the house and saw that Vernon was finally alone, looking distractedly at something that he'd no doubt show Marge. Harry set the luggage down for a second before clearing his throat, gaining his uncle's attention.

The walrus of a man barked at him, "What boy?!"

Harry then reached into his back pocket, and took a slip of paper out, presenting it to his uncle, "I've done all the chores you've given me throughout the summer, and I have also prepared dinner; which is cooling off at the moment. I have managed to keep to myself as well, and have not allowed any neighbors to gossip at all. This is a permission slip that requires your signature, in order to allow me to go somewhere this next school year; a field trip if you will. All I ask is that you sign it."

Vernon narrowed his beady little insufferable eyes at him, his face becoming a bit of a purplish tint, and his mouth broken into a snarl, his brow twitching, before he snapped at the boy, "Make sure you keep your freak stuff to yourself during Marge's visit and we'll see boy! I have also told Marge that you are attending St. Brutus' School for the Criminally Insane."

Harry raised an eyebrow at his uncle, unknowingly infuriating the man even more, before replying in the coldest voice, thanks to Tom Riddle's influence, possible, "Very well uncle, I shall go along with your ruse so long as she keeps her and her dog to themselves. I shall place these in your rooms and in the guest room as well before serving you dinner, as always."

With that, he picked up the luggage after slipping the paper back into his pocket, having folded it first, and went up stairs to continue with his already dreadful evening. Behind him, Vernon watched him go with a furious expression; however it did not last long, as he was called into the dining room by Petunia and Marge.

It wasn't until 19:34 that they were in the dining room now, and Harry had done everything to keep himself in complete control of his temper as he was forced to act as a bloody slave to these people. He was currently clearing up any plates that they were done with, there'd been at the very least four bloody servings, how the hell had Vernon and Marge not died from a heart attack already as beyond him. He heard Marge snap her fingers at him and he took her plate as well, while Vernon poured her more wine.

He then saw something so disgusting that he was pretty sure he'd be haunted for a good many nights, least he have a Dreamless Potion; high dosage at that. Marge had allowed her bulldog to drink from her cup, at first he'd been so disgusted by that, in all his years of seeing Marge and having to suffer through her visits, he'd never seen this. Then an amusing thought struck him, and he couldn't help but smirk at them, his emerald eyes glinting.

_Perhaps the hag had finally embraced her inner bitch after being surrounded by twelve dogs all day._

She noticed his smirk, and sneered at him before drawling, "What are _you_ smirking at?"

_If only you knew…bitch._

"Where did you send the boy off to again Vernon?"

"St. Brutus'…it's a fine institution for hopeless cases such as him."

Marge's gaze fell back on Harry's form, "Do they use a cane in St. Brutus', boy?"

Harry looked over at his uncle, whose eyes widened expectantly, imploring him to affirm her questioning, he obliged; albeit with an extremely sarcastic drawl, "Oh…oh yeah. Definitely, why; I've had it a good few times, that."

She then began to spout some nonsense or other that Harry could care less. That is, until she mentioned his father, and assumed he'd been a drunk before passing. That having been said, made him narrow his eyes in anger as he glared at her with a snarl after she'd goaded him by her asking what he'd said. He turned around, already his magicks were filling the air, as the lights flickered violently, before he snarled at her.

"My father was no drunk."

He cup shattered in her hand, causing his aunt and uncle to panic, but Marge merely brushed them off, priding herself in her "firm" hold. Vernon, like always; tried to disperse the situation for his own convenience.

"I think it's time to go to bed, boy."

Marge pompously intervened, "Quiet Vernon." She then snapped her fingers at him, "You, clean it up."

Harry grabbed a rag and began to do as told, although he was quick about it, as he'd rather not be in her presence longer than needed. Already, his temper had began to go down, having his still forming mental shields did help him calm down faster than he'd use to. However, the fat arse whale of a woman did not know when to stop, clearly, as she began to say complete shite about his mother. That, he could not and would not stand for.

"Shut up! Just Shut up! You vile, nasty, piece of shite!"

Silence reined the dining room. Vernon's face had never been so purple, and Petunia had never been so pale either. Marge seemed to have taken offense, she began to point her finger at him, while giving him the dirtiest look yet, and began to sneer at him, "Let me tell y—" She stopped immediately, her finger beginning to inflate. What soon happened was, to Harry, the greatest thing that's ever happened, as well as the most comical. Marge became as big as Vernon, but clearly not as heavy, as she floated away. Vernon and Petunia immediately had tried to rescue her, both flailing around like a headless chicken.

Harry, however, knew that this was the only opportunity he'd have, and he might as well make it count, for he would not be able to do much once his uncle set his sights on him. He dashed up the stairs, and packed everything of his into his trunk. He put Hedwig's cage on the trunk and allowed Myia to curl around his arm. He began running down the stairs, and already Vernon was there, face unbelievably purple and …foaming?

He then demanded of him to bring her back, this caused Myia to react violently, and only then did his family notice the dangerous python that was now on their nephew's shoulders. She uncoiled and stood ready to strike anyone who came in close, hissing at them things that made Harry smirk, as it would make any sailor blush.

_~I dare you to try it you fat whale piece of ssshit! No one comesss near MY hatchling. Come, jussst one wrong move and I'll have dinner that will last in my ssstomach for a good four daysss! Be glad I'm magical, or elssse it'd lassst longer!~_

Harry then stepped forward and this caused his family to move out of his way as they saw the dangerous glint in his eyes. He hissed at his reptile companion.

_~You're a python, you normally don't have venom, however ssseeing asss you are magical, you mussst have begun to develop some venom within your body, correct?~_

_~Yesss hatchling, I have.~_

_~Doesss it kill?~_

_~Not yet, unlesss it isss not taken care of, it will paralyze indefinitely.~_

His relatives had now backed away into a corner as they had seen their freak cousin or nephew, conversing with the snake. They shivered involuntarily as they saw those dangerously gleaming emerald orbs wash over them, and they were completely pale as they saw his cold smirk.

_~Bite the bigger one, do not inject venom, but do bite him, I ssshall ssscare him.~_

The python flicked her tongue out and began to slither closer to his relatives, causing Petunia to shriek and Dudley had already fainted, foaming at his mouth. The python struck at Vernon, causing him to yell in pain and flail his arms; which coincidentally, smacked Petunia into the wall.

"You have thirty minutes before you drop dead uncle, pythons are very poisonous after all."

He knew that his uncle knew nothing about snakes, or else he'd know that pythons weren't poisonous; however, Myia had bonded with him, and his magicks had allowed her to develop poison, just as Voldemort had done with his serpent familiar many years ago. He walked out of the house, hopefully never seeing it again in the long run, before making a fast stride over to the park, where he'd rest a bit before calling the Knight Bus, as Fawkes had instructed him.

Arriving at the park, he sat his trunk aside, and sat on a bench in the surprisingly cold air in this summer night. He began thinking over on some of the plans him and Fawkes had made and how to make them better or modify them to a much better use. He knew that the phoenix was wise, and knew what he was doing, for the bird had been around for many years, being a sentient being created from magick herself and nature, the phoenix was the greatest thing that Harry could wish for as a mentor, or teacher.

He then heard a few rustles in the bushes, causing his owl and snake to look up in attention, both already screeching and hissing, and Harry couldn't hear or make sense of what either of them were saying. He pointed his wand at the bushes, and it began to glow, a spell that he'd seen in one of the random memories of Tom Riddle on the tip of his tongue. However, before he could even say it, a black blur came out of the bushed and pounced on him, immediately he felt something wet on his face and opened on eye to see nothing but a large, underfed, black dog, wagging its tail happily at him.

Harry chuckled at it and began to pet it, before standing up and the dog followed him, nuzzling its head against him. Harry looked over at his familiars, and noticed that they had become calmer. He knew that his bond with Hedwig was forming still, therefore the only one whom he'd be able to communicate better with would be Myia.

_~What isss it that had you both on alert about thisss dog?~_

The dog yelped in surprise at the hissing, and it looked at him with an expression that could be classified as shock. However, Harry simply patted its head and scratched behind its ears. Myia flicked her tongue lazily and replied just as, _~He felt…not like an animal, he isss not born of nature. But, hisss ssscent, or at leassst hisss magical ssscent feelsss like yoursss, if only by a sssmall amount.~_

_~What isss he?~_

_~I would sssay he isss a ssshifter…I have heard of them from my kind while I wasss in the Foressst of Dean.~_

At that, Harry looked at the dog before him calculative. The dog had now gone back to nudging him, clearly wanting attention. There was something familiar about this dog, something that he could not wrap his mind around it yet. He looked into the dog's eyes, and saw the lightest grays he'd ever seen, the dog; who'd been panting then, decided that messing his hair was called for, as he promptly proceeded to cover most of his face and hair in saliva, giving him what the Americans would call, a cow lick.

He scrunched his nose in annoyance, before chuckling, however he abruptly stopped, as fuzzy memories played in his mind.

**_"Pa'foo! Pa'foo!"_**

His mouth opened and only one word came out, a word that caused the dog to freeze, if only momentarily, "Padfoot…"

* * *

**Ooohhh. Padfoot~!**

**I hope it wasn't too stretched out.**

**I'm still new to all of this, regardless of the fact that I have 10 stories, even those most are either one shots and the ones I am currently working on are Love Conquers All and this one.**

**Reviews/Constructive Criticism always welcomed.**

**Til Next Time~**

**ExMxR**

**PS: The next chapter will really just be Sirius centric.**


	4. A Sirius-ly Daring Escape

**This chapter is Sirius-centric.**

**I hope you all like it and enjoy Sirius' break from Azkaban prison.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story.**

**(SORRY FOR HAVING TAKEN IT DOWN! I noticed a few things that needed to be brushed up)**

**Anyways!**

** Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter III**

**A Sirius-ly Daring Escape!**

_All Hallows Eve was usually a time of celebration for both the Muggle world and its counterpart; the Wizarding World. However, tonight; while indeed a night for celebration, was also a night of tragedy. For a huge tragic moment had occurred within the dark dreary night of this sacred magical day. The Potters; a family that had been considered as one of the strongest of all had now come down to just one small member; for Jameson and Lillian Potter were now dead. Their bodies were now lying among the rubble and remains of what once was Potter Manor, in Godric's Hallow. All the while, small Hadrian James Potter laid within his untouched cradle, passed out, with but a scar, the shape of lightning on his forehead. _

_There was silence in the night, the dark sky was still, dark, and the atmosphere was filled with naught but the stench of death which haunted those who dwelled the streets. One young lord flew onto the Hollow upon his flying motorbike. Young Sirius Orion Black, age twenty, and recently made Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, landed on thew rubble and immediately jumped out of the bike, rushing into the house, or what was left of it. He made a mad dash for the stairs, having passed James' body, he would mourn later; right now, Hadrian had to be alright!_

_He reached the room, and there he saw Lily's dead body, tears swelled into his eyes and he had to rapidly blink them away he quickly paced towards the cradle. Looking inside it he couldn't help but smile bitterly at his cub within the confines of the many blankets. He picked the babe up, startling him awake, but once those emerald eyes met Sirius' light gray, they glinted in happiness and the babe's rosy pink lips bloomed into a full out smile, giggling and patting Sirius' stubbled face._

_"Pa'foo! Pa'foo!"_

_Sirius could hold it no longer, he broke down and cradled Harry close into his chest, crying in pain for the death of Harry parents, crying for Harry, for Remus, and for himself; as all had lost something. James and Lily lost their lives and their only son in the process, Sirius lost his surrogate brother and sister, and Remus lost the same thing that Sirius did. Sirius then remembered something important, and his tears stopped immediately, he couldn't allow Harry to see him like this. His cub was smarter than people gave him credit for, he looked down and saw emerald eyes shining with unshed tears looking up at him._

_Sirius couldn't help but smile somberly down at him, "I'm alright Prongslet."_

_"Pa'foo! Uaeh mama?"_

_"Mum's not here Harry, it's just you and I, alright Prongslet?"_

_The babe looked sullen for a small moment, before he seemed to nod up at him, smiling widely, showing his growing teeth at his godfather, "K, Pa'foo!"_

_Just then, Sirius heard the sound of footsteps behind him, turning around, with babe in hand and wand in the other, he got in a defensive position. However, he soon lowered the wand once he saw that it was none other than Hagrid. _

_"Sirius! Pr'fes'r Dumbledore's ask'd me ta take young Harry 'ere to 'im fer now."_

_"What? Hagrid, I can't do that, my godson needs me, tell Dumbledore that I'll take care of him now!"_

_" 'e said tha' young Harry'll be safe th'r' fer tha mom'nt."_

_Sirius looked at Harry, unwilling to let go, but he still had so much to do before he could completely take care of Harry and raise him himself. He reluctantly handed the childe over to Hagrid and kissed his forehead, before gently rubbing his hand on the babe's head gently allowing him to go back to sleep._

_"Take my bike Hagrid. I have things to take care off. However, tell Albus that the moment I am done with my affairs, I will take Harry back with me."_

_Hagrid nodded and did as Sirius said. He fastened the young lad onto his chest and took the motorbike up into the skies. Sirius watched them go, before he snarled and apparated to the magical signature that he finally managed to get a feel for. Just outside of a small London street, in a normal muggle neighborhood, appeared an enraged young Lord Black, snarling and spitting for vengeance at the wronging that had been done to his family. He immediately transformed into Padfoot, before he took off running, sniffing the scent and feeling the magicks of that rat bastard traitor._

_Finally, he found him, just outside of a brothel, the short, height challenged rat faced bastard was out parading! How dare he do that to Lily and James? How dare he CELEBRATE? Padfoot snarled before he pounced on the man. Peter Pettigrew was stunned for only a moment when he saw the large black dog that could easily be mistaken for a Grim, before he squeaked in fear and transformed himself into the rat that he was. _

_The chase ensued, before finally Pettigrew transformed back into his human self, cowering against a wall, looking at the dog in fear. Padfoot had been snarling at the coward the whole way, once he had managed to corner the traitor, he transformed back into Sirius and slammed Pettigrew into the wall by the scruff of his shirt collar. He pointed his wand point at him and looked up into the eyes of Wormtail, gritting his teeth in anger, while the other looked at him with pure horror and terror, sweating profusely at the vengeful man._

_The wand tip began to glow as he glared up at Peter, a curse on the tip of his tongue, however, when he opened his mouth, he managed to hold back enough to demand an answer from Pettigrew, "Why?! Why did you betray them?!"_

_"What could I have done Sirius?! The Dark Lord is too powerful, he'd have killed me!"_

_Sirius slammed the man into the wall yet again, "Then you should have let him! It's what I'd have done!"_

_Pettigrew's eyes were now wide in fear, as he looked down at the somewhat deranged man before him, "Even so, he would have found them later! He is all powerful! We are on the losing side Sirius!"_

_Sirius' wand glowed yet again, this time a curse did come out of his mouth, aiming at the traitor's face, "Mutilo!"_

_Pettigrew's screams were heard through the night, gaining the attention of many as the small neighborhood's lights turned on and began to walk outside to see what the commotion was about. Pettigrew screamed as his face's skin began to be cut up in many pieces, the blood gushing out in large amounts. Sirius then decided to stop the small moment of torture and hissed at the traitor's face, " Finite!" The large gashed stopped appearing, however the blood was still rushing out, and Sirius looked with vengeful glee as he saw the man's face almost literally fall off, the skin flapping into the wind, showing bone and muscle._

_He waved his wand again and muttered a quick spell, "Consuo."_

_The face began to be sown back up, however Sirius moved his wand in jagged motions, allowing Pettigrew's face to become disfigured horribly and smiling all the way. He then cleaned up the traitor's face by using the aguamenti and a heating charm, burning Pettigrew's face, further injuring him. He then pointed his wand at Pettigrew's bits and looked at the man's face, smirking darkly at him._

_"Secare Lente!"_

_The front of Peter's pants stained in red as his once loud blood curdling, guttural, hoarse screams which filled the air soon became nothing but small squeaks of horror. Sirius then proceeded to repeat the sewing spell yet again, and muttered a quick healing spell afterwards, before he murmered, "Incendio."_

_Peter's voice was now hoarse and his throat was hurting from the overuse of it, he could do nothing with the torture that Sirius was giving him. Sirius then set his face on fire, before he cooled both places off and allowed the traitor to slump onto the ground from the wall, glaring at him all the way. He then snarled and backhanded his very hard, hard enough to dislocate Wormtail's jaw. He healed the jaw, only just, as it was clearly poorly healed, making it painful for Pettigrew to even open his mouth. _

_Just then, more magical signatures filled the air close by, Sirius turned over and that was all that Pettigrew needed, for he pounced Sirius, and took his wand, before he pointed it at the muggles that had been closing in on them, and blasting the entire street, killing all. He then looked down at Sirius' face, glaring at the young lord, before he cut his thumb and yelled, "Why did you betray them Sirius?! Why did you betray Lily and James?!" He transformed into Wormtail afdter yet another blasting curse on the street, killing more muggles, and he dropped his thumb on the ground, the wand laying right next to it._

_Sirius could do nothing but stare as the rat got away, he had become surrounded by aurors very quickly, Crouch snarling at him that he was arrested, and would be sent to Azkaban effective immediately. All Sirius could do was laugh, but it was a loud, hollow, broken laugh, with just the smallest amount of insanity laced with it. The last sight he saw was Crouch's face, and the lat thing he heard was his laughter before all went black, just like his last name._

_When he awoke, he found himself in none other than the cold floor of a cell, with Dementors gliding by, taking their pleasure in his horrored face, before they began to devour parts of his soul and emotions, just to torture him until he died, or went completely broken. Sirius could do nothing but laugh aloud within the confines of the most horrible prison in the world; Azkaban. Many throughout the island heard the echoes of laughter that reverberated throughout the walls of the maximum security prison, and they all couldn't help but shudder at the insanity that was mixed with it._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sirius Orion Black; now age thirty-two, and Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, best friend and surrogate brother to the late Jameson Charlus Potter; Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter awoke in his cold, freezing cell. His dull light gray eyes blinked in the darkness, squinting trying to regain their vision, or at the very least become accustomed to it. He stretched as he stood, working on his sore muscles and kinks throughout his severely underfed, malnourished, beaten, and broken body. He couldn't help but grin, slightly insane mind you, as he saw the Dementors pass by, they always tried so hard to get to him, but Padfoot would take care of himself.

He sat in the furthermost corner of his small cell, looking out of the small window that was in it. He saw the gray skies, with dark clouds that boomed with thunder, and flashed with lightning—the waves of the beach splashed violently against the sand, withering the earth into nothingness, so cruel, so violent. The sea was not blue but it was instead gray, perhaps filled with the many souls and bodies of those damned to life in this prison. He transformed into Padfoot once he saw a few Dementors pass by; long ago he'd learned that Padfoot was unaffected by them, and they seemed to be blind when it came to animals, they could not sense them at all. He put his head on his paws and went back to looking out through the window at the scenery yet again—it was as peaceful as life in Azkaban had been able to get really.

It wasn't until a good few minutes later that he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards his cell, the sound echoed throughout the hall, slow, agonizingly slow, as it neared him; he went back form Padfoot to Sirius. The door opened, and in stepped Bartemius Croush along with Minister Cornelius Fudge, who held a paper in his hands, and last but certainly not least; although Sirius wished it were so—Lucius Malfoy. Fudge seemed to regard him as nothing but an insect, he then flipped his paper over and began reading it.

Sirius and Fudge had a strange relationship; they despised each other no doubt about that, yet they held no hostility. Fudge would always visit him last in his routinely Azkaban visits, and would read the paper before passing it off to Sirius when he'd asked for it. If anything, Fudge was merely the link that kept Sirius up with what was currently happened or what had currently happened within the world that he had been cast out off and thrown into prison by; with no fair trial mind you.

"Alright there Black?" asked the minister, his voice dull, bland, uninterested, uncaring, and surprisingly; cruel.

"How's the wife, Fudge?" he shot back.

His voice was hoarse, throat dry, and lips chapped from lack of liquids and use throughout the many years in the prison; twelve if he'd counted right based on the tallies he'd made on the wall throughout his lovely stay at this death resort. He couldn't help but snort at that thought, as well as Fudge's reaction to his question.

Fudge bristled, before he tossed the paper at him, and turned on his spot, leaving the room followed by Crouch, who'd snarled at Black, and Malfoy, whom had merely sneered at him although he too bristled once Sirius bit his thumb at him.

Sirius hummed to himself a lively tune as he skimmed through the paper, hoping to find something about his godson. He'd already had ripped the relevant things the articles of the past had said; he knew most were complete and utter bullshit; as the muggles would say—at least the Americans, he believed. He had ripped the articles in order to get an idea as to how his godson had grown up, what young man he'd become. He couldn't help but feel proud for some things, and snarl at the Prophet for others. He turned the pages a few more times, before something caught his eyes—or rather, someone. He narrowed his eyes, as unused they may be, he knew they weren't failing him at this moment. While he was glad that the Weasleys had won the lottery and gone to Egypt, he was immediately processing the picture clearly.

His eyes had traveled to where his brain had commanded them to, the youngest boy; in the middle, holding a rat—a rat, that was missing a toe; how coincidental. Upon closer inspection, he also managed to see that the rat was exactly the one he knew from experience. He snarled, viciously ripping the paper. He needed to get out, needed to get him. He stood and paced around his cell a few times, going to and from, wearing down the floor perhaps. All the while; his mind was going through many scenarios. Azkaban was, supposedly, impenetrable; from both inside and outside. None had gotten in, and none out, in its long lived history.

Yes, Azkaban was indeed the greatest prison any ministry could hope to have, even used by foreign ministries to house their most dangerous criminals at times in the past, he should know he helped turn in a few of them in here, they were his cellmates after all. Suddenly, it became cold, the air was frigid, and the walls were covered in frost, as were the bars on his cell. He knew these signs, knew what they were, who they were. He immediately transformed into Padfoot as the Dementors passed by yet again, hoping to have tortured him, however, they were extremely disappointed, if they could feel that is. He saw them hiss at one another at the absence of their favorite toy. A thought struck him suddenly; almost as suddenly as Lily's Stinging Hex.

_Sirius Black; a _human,_ is vulnerable to them. However, Padfoot; a dog—an _animal_; is not…_

He knew it was too good to be true, that it was just a freak coincidence that he'd been allowed by a stroke of fate. He decided to try again tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow would be best, for if it was true, he'd be out of here tomorrow, and he'd be able to reach his godson the day after that. The black dog kept thinking to himself, contemplating his plan, and his new found information—which he hoped to be true, as he dozed off within his cell, slowly turning back into Sirius.

Tomorrow came sooner than Sirius thought, and he'd already missed the first visit by the dementors, the next one would have to make up for it. He went about his day as usual; staring at the lovely scenery of AzkabanIsland, as well as redecorating his prison cell, and adding yet another tally on his wall, smiling all the way. He even ate lunch today, which surprised the warden a great deal; because he'd actually finished it all. Sirius had sneered at the warden behind his back when he'd taken the tray back. It was disgusting, the food that is, but he knew that he'd need all the energy he could muster for today. He had to stay strong, had to kill a rat, but most importantly; he had to see his cub.

The second and last visit by the dementors, he'd already felt the cold air, and their dreaded presence. He grit his teeth as they came into his cell, they made a noise, as if excited that their toy was here. With haste, they glided towards him, and began to suck away at his essence and soul, he grit his teeth to not yell out loud. The dementors were having a field day however, greedily and gluttonously having their feast upon this poor man's expense. However, their feast stopped abruptly, for in the human's place, stood an animal.

Padfoot, weak and drained, stared up at them, leering, to see if they would do anything to him. They bent down to him, which caused him to stiffen, maybe the plan was flawed, maybe they could eat animals! Maybe—his thoughts stopped abruptly, as the dementor before him suddenly stood, and looked around the small cell door, it glided, along with the other, around the cell, searching for their food. Padfoot, seeing the chance to leave, took it, and ran straight out the door, as fast as his old, sore paws could carry him.

He made it down to the last floor, he was going to make it, he'd gone without meeting any aurors for the moment. He stopped shortly after having passed by the warden's office just a few feet away from it. He turned around and went back to it, he turned back to Sirius and opened the door. Switching back to Padfoot, he stepped in, glancing around at the room calculative, searching for anything that he could use should the warden awaken. He narrowed his eyes as he saw the fat, balding wizard asleep on his desk, with his wand out before him for all to see. So he grabbed transformed back to Sirius, and took the wand from the desk.

He looked at it, his cool gaze resting upon the wooden instrument, before he poked the warden, causing him to awaken. The warden, Markus Arlos, started but was soon stopped by the wand pointed at him. He found himself frozen, unable to speak, or move. His eyes stared up into Sirius' cold gray eyes, and Sirius relished in the horror he saw reflected in them—the fear. He then waved the wand, and his clothes had been exchanged with the warden's own. He looked down at them, as if appraising them, before he gained a look of disgust; he might have been a Gryffindor, but he was a pureblood lord, and a Lord would not stand for being dressed in commoner's clothes—but they'd have to do.

He then pointed his wand at the warden, his voice hoarse, but with edge, "_Destiteritis Absconditus Tuis!"_

The curse was not dark, and it was approved by ministry use, it was but a lighter; by lighter they meant grayer, version of the Imperius curse. The warden's eyes became a misty hue, and he immediately began to spill every secret that he knew about.

"There is a boat…on the easternmost dock of the island…It heads east, towards Britain…the wards on the island require my hand print, as well as my magicks and voice to identify leave...even mine. There are no aurors stationed there, as it is a privately owned dock, only I or higher up ministry personnel is allowed…The dementors do not go near it…"

Sirius grinned darkly at the warden. He stopped the curse's flow and relinquished his small hold on the warden's will as well as his mind. He then pointed the wand at the warden again and shot a small powered cutting curse at his fat neck. The effect was immediate, and Sirius summoned a small bottle, filling it up with the blood of the bastard. He then murmured yet another spell.

"_Da Pugio." _A small silver dagger appeared before him. He gripped the hilt, good and strong, before he grabbed the dead carcass' hand, and cut it off in one clean swipe. He tucked the hand in the robe, he'd healed the bleeding and cast a heating charm, on it. The last part was the tricky one, he knew what he had to do, but it was a borderline dark spell in the ministry spectrum. He then cut his wrist, just a small incision, and placed it on the small puddle of blood from the dead body.

_"дайте мне магию моего поверженного врага, и включить их как свою собственную, да __б__удет так!"_ it was an ancient Russian ritual, one that would take the dead enemy's magicks and incorporate the ritual user's own magical core. The effects were that the magicks aura from the dead enemy would surround the user for a short amount of time, which was bad back then in the old times of the Old World, where people relied on aura readers.

The ritual done, he cleaned himself up, before he stepped towards the other side of the dead body. He then grabbed the left sleeve of his old prisoner uniform, and ripped them off. There, on the dead warden's forearm, was the Dark Mark. He glared at it in disgust, he then grabbed the man and put him out on the floor in front of the desk, before he began to draw a circle; a transmutation-ritualistic circle; the type of magicks he was about to do next was a mixture between alchemy and rune-magicks. He proceeded to draw the sign of the god Loki; a pair of Ouroboros snakes, entwined with one another. Sirius then drew the Old Nordic Runes for exchange, face, forge, burn, and body.

Finally he cut some of his long hair off and threw it on the circle, before slitting his wrists and dabbing his hands in the blood of both his and the dead body, before he placed them on the circle, releasing his magicks throughout every carefully drawn design. He then roared, in a voice that was not his own, _"__svíða líkami, smíða flokkr!"_

The carcass began to burn, so did his body. However, the flames were merely burning away the bodies, to recreate, or exchange them. It was an old ritual, one that was only in the libraries of the Blacks, and perhaps the Potters as well. None knew about it, none ever would. The ritual was one that would allow the Russian ritual that Sirius had used to be completely failsafe. It had no name; this ritual, it was simply one of the few alchemic-rune-blood magicks rituals of old that was kept by a few small groups of people. Sirius finally felt the change occur, he saw the body of the warden become his old body; a dead Sirius, while his own body felt plump, fat really.

The ritual circle stopped glowing, signifying the end. It started dispersing; however, all that remained was a small hourglass, with Loki's symbol on it. He had exactly one hour to leave. He immediately strode out of the office, closing it and warding it completely, it would occupy the aurors for a good while. He then made a run for it, or at least as fast as a fat man can run; surprisingly being quicker than Sirius had given him credit for.

The easternmost dock of the island was a good mile away, all he needed was an hour, perhaps more really, but his actions had been enough to warrant no interference until he was at the very least halfway to England; at the very least that is, but anything could happen, he knew this. He grit his teeth as he made a dash for it, he even used the hastening charm, but even then, that did not help much.

He looked down at the hourglass, it was halfway done. He then decided to use the last rune that he'd written on the forehead of the carcass back in the warden's office, the old Welsh runes for memories, thoughts, and exchange. He then roared into the night, _"Gadewch i mi i weld atgofion o farwolaeth!"_

He stopped running abruptly at the splitting headache he received from the rush of memories, he had stopped in the middle of the forests of Azkaban, beginning to sort through the memories and discarding the rest that were useless to him. Finally he saw the image of a boat, one that was the one he needed. He then sucked in a breath and apparated towards the image.

A loud crack resonated the atmosphere around the docks, Sirius had finally made it to his destination; or at least one of them. He then began to take out the hand out of his robe and placed it on the tree trunk. The rituals he had used, while they gave him the magicks of his enemy as well as the solid appearance and memories, did not give him his blood nor his DNA, therefore the fingerprints that had come with the transformation, would not work, magick was picky like that. He uncorked the small bottle he had on him and threw the blood against the tree trunk as well, before finally concentrating and separating what little foreign magicks he had that hadn't assimilated into his own core yet and allowed them to wash over the hand he was holding against the trunk, making the edges and rigid openings called fingerprints, glow against the trunk.

He felt the wards tear down, and he threw himself on the boat, there he untied it from the dock and shouted the spell that would make it move, _"üzmək!"_

The boat glowed for a moment, before it began to move against the currents, Sirius felt a small prod in his mind, as if the boat was asking where to move to. Calmly he responded with the spell, _"paskirties: Anglija."_

The boat set sail immediately towards England. All the while, he couldn't help but think, that maybe, just maybe, things would be smooth sailing from now until he'd reach the United Kingdom. He looked down at his hourglass, it was now at its last few grains. Once the last grain dropped, it dissolved into blood, and Markus' body burned, revealing the body of Sirius Black, whom had smirked the whole time. Sirius then decided that he'd finished with wearing these robes, he'd rather wear something as degrading as the prisoner uniform than this. He tore the left sleeve off and waved his wand, replacing his "new robes" with his prisoner uniform, he then tucked the wand into the holster he had kept from the warden.

Back in the office of the warden; the dead body of Sirius Orion Black glowed, and burned, before it revealed the dead, grotesque, fat body of Markus Arlos; ex warden of Azkaban Prison. Outside the door, the aurors had finally been able to tear the wards apart, and once they rushed in, the moment they opened the door, a rune on it shined, and the room, but only the room, exploded. Why did it explode? Simple, the runes would explode only, and only if those with a dark taint on their souls would walk into the room. Now, in the room, there were a total of ten bodies, with their left forearms exposed, and a Dark Mark glowing darkly in the light of the room.

Sirius had been lying down on the deck, trying to regain his energy and depleted magicks. The small "prank" he'd left in the office had sucked up most of his reserves, he needed to take a breather, but he also needed to keep his mind sharp, or else the adrenaline he had gathered up until now would simply vanish, and his body would become unresponsive. Suddenly, he heard a blast. Immediately, he regained his bearings and looked upwards, there were aurors mounted on brooms, throwing lethal spells at him. He couldn't help but smirk at them and at himself, clearly he was proud of it all. He had broken out of the supposedly impenetrable Azkaban; from both out and in, and now the personnel within the island wanted to keep this quiet. He began throwing curses, blasting; impediments, cutting, and really anything he could wound them with, in rapid succession.

He was doing splendidly for being outgunned thirty to one, but he was not horribly outclassed. Many forget that he was once the greatest duelist that Wizarding Britain had ever had, even rivaling Filius Flitwick, for their many duels had always ended in ties. However, the aurors decided to play it smart, and began blasting the boat, which Sirius grit his teeth at, he managed to reflect a few, but he was quickly growing tired, and his magick reserves were depleting rapidly. He knew that he wouldn't last much longer, so he did the next best thing. He concentrated on a big amount of his magicks pool before he threw raised the wand into the air.

_"zničit mé okolí!"_

A huge ball of fire blasted from the tip of his pilfered wand, and it flew upwards into the sky, where it blew outwards, making it rain with the flames. However, the rain of fire was not all, for each flame had a small powered blasting hex concentrated with it. Therefore, whatever they touched not only burned, but was blasted as well. Sirius, having no choice, made the bubble head charm and dove into the water, where he began to swim underneath it, while the aurors were distracted with firing at the boat or conjuring shield from his spell. He then pointed his wand out towards his feet, which he was paddling with, and casted a non-verbal haste charm, which allowed him to swim faster.

It wasn't long before he reached the English mainland, where he began to make a run for it in the guise of Padfoot, wand in his mouth, making a dash towards the only place he knew for certain that his godson would be residing in; Surrey.

However, he soon realized the he was becoming tired, and his adrenaline had begun to leave him. His eyes had started to droop. He tried to stay awake, but even he knew that it would be impossible, after having used so much magicks for one night alone. He growled frustratedly, startling a few people he'd walked by, before he made it for an alley, where he laid down, and closed his light gray eyes for the night. The last thing he heard, before he went to sleep—or at least, what he swore he heard that day; was the voices of Lily and James.

_Well done Siri! _

_Black! While I do agree with James, you should be more careful!_

_Oh Lily-flower, leave him alone…he deserves rest._

_You're right…well done…brother._

That night, for the first time in many years, he managed to sleep with a smile on his face, as he dreamt of naught but the good old days, where he and James would drag Remus with them on pranks, and they'd even get Prongslet in on the fun; which resulted in Lily scolding them all, even if she smiled while doing so.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the planes of Scotland, within the cozy office of the headmaster of Hogwarts, one of the most ancient creatures on the planet, Fawkes; a royal phoenix, burned anew, as a symbol of new life, and a new cycle that had begun. The newly flamed chick chirped softly to himself.

**_;Well done, Son of Black.;_**

He then went back to preening himself clean, softly singing a happy tune that brought joy about within the room he currently resided in. He knew that he should tell his young charge, but perhaps it would be best for him to get his own answers. That, and the face as well as the reaction on the childe's face would be worth the wait and possible temper tantrum that he'd no doubt garnered. He trilled softly, in a way that suspiciously made it seem like he chuckled, before tending to itself, all the while releasing his magicks into the room, continuing to preen.

* * *

Morning came soon for Sirius, he had no time to perspire, it would take him a good while to get to Surrey, as he was currently in Portsmouth. If he made haste, it would take him at the very least 16 hours; walking of course. He had to make it faster. He trotted about, and passed a few nearby stores and saw the time, it was 6:58. He'd only managed to sleep four bloody hours. He then began to run towards the nearest alley yet again. Finding one, he ducked in, before he transformed back and took his wand out.

"_Tempus!"_

31 July 1993 7:00, came out from the misty creation of the spell. He grit his teeth. Sixteen hours. He'd manage, he had to. Quickly he transformed back into Padfoot and began running as fast as he bloody well could. He ran and ran, and when he'd get tired, he'd switch back to Sirius and apparate as far as he could. He had no time to respite, or at least he gave himself none as he continued on his journey to Surrey. It wasn't until 15:45 that he made to respite within Bordon. There, he transformed into Padfoot and began to scurry for food out of the garbage; his underfed stomach could no longer take the neglect. He growled whenever any dogs came and tried to take his food, even fought a few of them as Padfoot, forgetting that he was a wizard at times.

Finally, he had managed to gain enough energy and residual magicks to apparate to Farmham by 17:14. There, he began to meditate and respite more, for he had decided that the distance was good enough for him to do something stupid and completely Sirius Black. He began to build up as much magick as he could within himself, his core had yet to replenish, for it was huge even before he assimilated the magicks of Markus Arlos into his core, making it even larger than before. He breathed in and out, calming his nerves, and clearing his mind, before he opened his eyes, which seemed to glow in the night.

He stood up and began to picture the destination clearly in his mind. He'd decided to apparate in the woods near Surrey, there he'd run towards Harry's current residence. With a loud crack that resonated throughout the alley he'd been in, he was gone, and behind him in his place, were runes which seemed to glow, making the magicks in the air dissipate and go back to the nothingness of magick, before they themselves dispersed into the particles of blood; Sirius' blood, that they had been sire from, before said blood—too vanished into nothing. It left no trace, and it covered all tracks, no aurors would follow.

As soon as his world stopped spinning, he collapsed onto his knees, panting and gasping for air. He was sweating profusely as he tried to regain his breathing, and tried to not pass out from what little amount of magick reserves he had in his core. He looked around, before he muttered yet another Tempus charm.

31 July 1993 17:48. He grit his teeth, apparently it had taken him longer to apparate than he'd originally thought it would have. He then leaned against the trunk of a tree and began to breath steadily, calming himself. His eyes were upward, glancing at the sky as his sweating continued. He couldn't help but let a smile appear on his face. The smile soon turned into a chuckle. The chuckle soon after that turned into full blow belly laughter. He'd done it! He'd done it!

Azkaban might have been unbreakable, but clearly they had never had Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black as a guest! They never broke him! Never! None could break him! Not even that worm Pettigrew. He snarled at that thought. He'd kill that rat bastard, he'd even re-grow the bastards bits and castrate him all over again and laugh while doing so! He'd have to bide his time, yes; bide time. However, none of those things were as important as his godson; Hadrian. He could manage a small nap, he'd see his cub soon enough. This was the second time in twelve years that he'd been allowed to dream peacefully, with a smile on his face, as his dreams took him down his memories.

* * *

The freezing air hit him head on causing him to yelp in surprise. It was bloody summer and it was this temperature?! He gritted his teeth in frustration, before he did the Tempus charm again and saw the time; 23:35. His eyes widened and he immediately turned into Padfoot as he ran like a mad dog into town, looking for his cub all the way. He could not believe this happened! He continued running as fat as his worn paws could carry him.

At least the cold breeze was no problem anymore, seeing as he now was covered in fur. Arriving at the home of the Dursleys he caught a scent, one that he'd know anywhere. He woofed happily and wagged his tail before he trotted towards the way the scent was coming from, the park near the Knight Bus' stop. He hid himself in the bushes, and transformed back into Sirius while he cast the time charm again; 23:54. He looked around, surveying the area, before he spotted someone that made his breath get knocked out of him. His eyes widened and became filled with tears, that he had to rapidly blink away least he give away his position and startle his godchild.

Hadrian had James' looks, in fact he looked exactly like James at that age! A bit on the short height; but exactly like his father! And his eyes! Lily's eyes!

Padfoot could take it no longer. He had to get closer! He had to greet his godchild. He just bloody well had to! He growled a bit to himself, to allow himself to calm down, but that was the wrong thing to do, for he immediately had two sets of eyes gazing at his direction. He was surprised to see a snake and an owl be with his godson. Well, the owl wasn't really surprising, the snake sure as hell was though. He was even more surprised when they screeched or hissed at his position in the bushes, even Harry had his wand at the ready, and a curse at the tip of his lips. He then decided to do something Gryffindor-ish yet again.

He leapt out of the bushes and ran straight into Harry, pounced on him and licked his face, barking and wagging his tail happily at his godson. His godson chuckled and began to pet him, he never thought that this would be happening yet again, he could hardly control himself anymore. He licked his face more and became even more excited at all that was happening to him at once. Harry continued to pat his head, and Padfoot nuzzled against it, but then he saw Harry turn and look at his pets.

Soft hisses soon filled the air.

_ Parseltongue. Harry was a parseltongue! Bloody FUCKIN Hell! _

He yelped in surprise at it, causing Harry to look at him strangely. Sirius was processing this rather quickly, perhaps due to the excitement of finally meeting his godson after twelve bloody years in prison does the work for you. He could care less, Harry was his godson, and he'd accept the Parseltongue ability. Hell, he had no right to judge, the magicks he had used to escape Azkaban were questionable, or at the very least the foreign ones were. He looked upwards and saw his cub's emerald orbs staring at him calculative, but he could care less, he began to nudge his hand and whine. He wanted attention!

His godson's eyes met his, and he licked his face, slobbering all over, giving him a cow lick just like he used to when Harry was but a babe. He even scrunched his nose like he used to! Padfoot's tail wagged faster at that. He then saw Harry begin to open his mouth, and the word that came out, caused him to freeze in shock, as many emotions ripped through his body.

"Padfoot…"

Padfoot couldn't believe it! He remembered. He remembered! He barked and woofed in excitement while licking Harry's face. All the while, his thoughts were on finally having been reunited with the only family that he cared for. He ran in circles for a bit, before jumping up to the empty space next to Harry's other side that wasn't occupied by his animals and nuzzled up against him.

That moment, that one moment, when his godson wrapped his arm around his neck and patted his head and scratched his ears—became a moment that Sirius would treasure forever; it was also the moment that his past guilts and weight on his shoulders and chest finally seemed to leave him.

And all was right once again…

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**It was fun to write! I mean, I really liked Sirius using dark/gray spells(even if they were made up).**

**Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**NOTE: The Spells Used:**

_Mutilo; _**Latin; **Mutilate

_Consuo; _**Latin; **stitch or sew together

_Secare Lente;_ **Latin; **Slowly cut

_Destiteritis Absconditus Tuis; _**Latin; **Relinquish your secrets

_Da Pugio: _**Latin; **Give Dagger

_дайте мне магию моего поверженного врага, и включить их как свою собственную, да __б__удет так: _**Russian;** It was supposed to say, "Give me the magic(ks) of my dead enemy and assimilate it as my own, so mote it be! (But it's different in google translate)

_Gadewch i mi i weld atgofion o farwolaeth: _**Welsh; **Let me see memories of death

_üzmək: _**Azerbaijani;** sail

_paskirties: Anglija.:_ **Lithuanian;** destination; England

_zničit mé okolí: _**Czech;** destroy my surroundings

**Old Nordic Runes/Words**

_svíða líkami, smíða flokkr: _**Old Nordic;** burn body, forge man

_svíða: Burn _

_líkami: Body_

_smíða: Forge_

_flokkr: Men/man (body of men)_

**PS: Hopefully this will be the only chapter that uses line breaks, I'm not a big fan of them.**

**Til Next Time,**

**ExMxR**

**NOTE: For the whole time that Sirius was apparating/running across England(not really across but you get the point) I hope I have not messed anyone up, I tried to use google maps to help and all that x.x**

**Constructive Criticism is always welcomed and all that.**


	5. The Knight Bus and A Sirius Meeting

**New chapter out!**

**Sorry it took a while, had a final today and I had to study for the last few days for it.**

**I'll hopefully put up the next chapter tomorrow or after Thursday, as I have my last final on Thursday.**

**I am glad that many enjoy this fic, and I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

**As I have already stated; Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter IV**

** The Knight Bus**

**and**

**A Sirius Meeting**

Harry continued patting the black dog, looking at him from the corner of his eyes, the dog was nuzzling against him, his tail wagging, and his tongue out due to him panting. He looked down at Myia and she looked up at him, both began to yet again converse in soft hisses. He noted that the dog hadn't given any physical reaction to his parseltongue ability yet again. Harry raised an eyebrow at that, looking mildly impressed, the dog adapted quickly it seemed.

_~Myia, ssshould I jussst call him out on it?~_

Myia lazily gazed up at him, her tail swishing to and fro slowly. She flicked her tongue lazily and replied, _~Perhapsss, the fire bird sssaid that he would help with the trace, you could threaten him with your wand.~_

_~Ssso that'sss a yesss?~_

_~Yesss, but not now. Once we get to that Cauldron place you ssspoke of, and you book a private room, then you can do ssso. Or perhapsss in the presssence of the goblinsss would be acceptable asss well.~_

_~Very well.~_

Harry's gaze turned to the dog, which was looking at him with his light gray eyes, nudging his hand, whining. If it wasn't for the fact that Harry knew the secret, then he'd have fallen for the "kicked-puppy" routine. This person made a pretty convincing dog, whoever they were. He sighed exasperatedly and kept up the act of being oblivious to the fact that it wasn't a real dog, since he didn't know if this person was dangerous or not. Although, his familiars did seem to quell down some, so it could be a trustworthy person, or at the very least someone with no ill intent towards him, or anyone else he knew. He then reached for his wand and flicked his wrist.

_"Tempus."_

00:45 1 August 1993 appeared through the misty fumes of the spell. Harry then decided to get up off the bench, stretched a bit and began to gather his things. He allowed Hedwig out of her cage and she flew over to his shoulder, comfortably perching upon it, nuzzling his cheek hooting at him. He stretched his other arm, and Myia slithered up into it through his sleeve, coiling herself around his whole arm, hissing softly. Then, he began to walk, only to stop and turn around, looking at the dog that was still on the bench, looking at him inquisitively.

Padfoot had never thought that Harry, an underage wizard, would be allowed to do magic out of school, he had been on alert the moment his godson pulled out his wand, looking everywhere for ministry officials or any other letters of warning that the ministry gave out thanks to the trace. However, none came, so that stumped him and baffled him greatly. Had he been Sirius again, he would be grinning like a wolf, thinking about all the pranks that him and his godson could do. In fact, if one were to look closely at Padfoot's face, they could see the beginnings of a makeshift grin.

He had perked up, however, once he saw his godson begin to leave. He couldn't help but be saddened by that. However, in his animagus form did look like a stray, and therefore it wouldn't surprise him if his godson left him alone there. He was beginning to look down, but stopped once he saw his godson look back at him. He stared back, inquisitively, and with a tad bit of hope that he was allowed to go with him.

"Come along Padfoot."

Padfoot's spirits were not crushed at all once he heard and saw his godson beckon him over. He trotted along happily to oblige, his tail wagging and his chest puffed out, strutting like a Peacock really. Harry smirked at the display from the dog, he was definitely going to have to confront this person the moment he arrived in the Leaky Cauldron and rented a room. His face turned serious as soon as he began walking again, his back being the only thing the animal could see. He wondered, if it came down to it, would he have to duel this person, he'd rather not make a scene now, especially not in a muggle residence. He grit his teeth for just a second, before he put the most convincing smile on his face and looked down at the dog nudging him. He petted behind the ears and began to wonder aloud.

"You really like that, don't you? The name Padfoot, that is."

Padfoot barked, his tail wagging happily, and his tongue out panting slightly causing Harry to let a small smirk appear, while inwardly he was thinking about how to go about this when he arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. He made sure he had his wand in his right sleeve just in case any funny business was to happen along the trip. He then picked up his pace again, striding towards the bus stop ever so scalmly, keeping an eye on the dog trotting next to him from the corner of his eyes, his familiars were keeping their eyes on the mutt as well, and this he knew.

Finally arriving at the bus stop, he stayed there standing for a good while, looking left and right occasionally, a bored look upon his face, as he absentmindedly patted the dog that was now sitting next to him, before he stuck his wand in the air as if he were calling a taxi.

Finally, in the distance he heard loud sounds that one would usually heard from muggle transportation. He looked over and saw a purple triple-decker, coming straight at him at a speed that no bus should be able to move at. Harry's eyes widened in surprise before he stumbled backwards a bit, moving a good distance away from the sidewalk in case the insane driver tried to run him over, he ended up falling on the grass as the bus pulled up, his owl and snake hooted and hissed indignantly respectively, Hedwig nipped him in the ear rather hard as well.

He looked up, and there was a man wearing an old, grime and sweat covered uniform, reading a paper. The man folded the paper, his eyes closed, before he opened them and rather boisterously exclaiming.

"'Ello! Welcome t' da Knight Bus, here. M'names Stan Shunpike an' I'll be yer conduct'r dis evening!" He then proceeded to stick his dirtied gloved hand out, grinning madly at Harry, showing his yellowing teeth to the whole world, with no shame whatsoever, before continuing, "It'll cost ye'leven sickles t' London!"

Perplexed by this unsightly fellow, Harry stayed there on the ground, looking at the man with an incredulous look. The man, finally seeming to notice that he was speaking to nothing but thin air, looked around, before finally spotting Harry on the ground in the grass.

"Oy! What'cha doin' down'ere?"

Harry, finally regaining his bearings, shook his head slightly, before he responded a bit shakily, "I—ahem—I fell over."

"Well what'chu fall ov'r for?"

"'s not like I planned it!" Harry snapped back at him, causing the man to quirk an eyebrow at him, clearly unfazed, as he had probably had much ruder clients before.

"Well, on with'it then! Don'cha worry 'bout y'r bags n' trunk. Good ol' Stan 'ere'll take'em fer ya. Pay da fare an' get in," he said, pointing to himself before extending his hand out for payment.

Harry stood up and dusted himself, before reaching into his pocket and paying the man a galleon, "I've no sickles on me, keep the tip." He then proceeded into the bus, his owl perched on his shoulder again, his snake calmly wrapped around his arm underneath his sleeve, and finally the dog trotting along happily wagging his tail at the whole thing. He chose to not hear the other man's loud and boisterous grateful exclamations outside the bus.

Once inside, Harry saw a sight that, yet again, showed him why exactly it was that he loved magic so much. He was once more introduced to the wonders of the magical world as he gazed at the interior of the bus in awe. Beds, with witches and wizards on them, a lounge, a crystal chandelier that hung from the ceiling, and enchanted brooms that moved about sweeping the dust away, while not disturbing the guests. He snapped out of it when he heard the dog bark at him, he looked over and saw the mutt sticking his head out the window.

Padfoot for his part was ecstatic, he hadn't been on the Knight Bus in a long, long time. Both Sirius and Padfoot enjoyed the bus ride a lot, and both stuck their heads out of the window while letting their tongue out in the air. It had caused Lily and James grief and embarrassment at times. Padfoot kept wagging his tail while looking excited at the prospect of a bus ride.

Harry couldn't help but shake his head at the mutt's actions. Was it engraved in a dog's genetic make-up to be like that? Honestly, he had never met a dog that didn't do what this dog was doing, doing a double-take he noticed Hedwig was perched next to the dog doing the same thing, and Myia was making her way over as well! His eyes widened immediately and quickly raced over to Myia in order to pick her up. If any of these people saw her it would be hell to explain, not to mention all the panic it would cause, not that he cared, but he did not want her to be killed by these imbecilic witches and wizards.

He roughly picked her up, and she hissed indignantly at him, which caused him to look around in case anyone had heard it, he hissed back at her to calm down and that she'd be allowed the same privileges as Hedwig and Padfoot real soon. Myia slithered beck into his sleeve, hissing about the unfairness of it all, while Harry had an exasperated expression upon his face while watching her the whole time. He sighed in relief once she was safely tucked away within his sleeve and let out a breath that he had been unknowingly holding.

A tap on his shoulder caused him to freeze up for a second, almost flicking his right wrist for his wand, but he forced himself to calm down, and turned around looking at an expectant Stan holding out his shrunken trunk and bags to Harry. He smiled politely at the man and took his things, before sitting down next to Padfoot and Hedwig, but the window. Stan then hurried up to the front of the bus, which was coincidentally where Harry was at, and pounded on the glass separating the passengers from the driver, before yelling at an old man with enormous goggles.

"Take it away Ern!"

Harry then heard another voice, one that sounded Jamaican, "Ya mon! Take'it away Ern!"

Looking closer, Harry saw that the second voice had been a small, shrunken, green head, with long hair, hanging off the rearview mirror, laughing insanely. He saw the old man's gloved hand grab the gear shift and pull back, then he slammed his foot down, causing the bus' engine to rev loudly, before it took off in an insane speed, leaving skid marks where it previously was, as well as a small fire. The sudden acceleration forced Harry to stumble backwards off his seat, causing Stan to look up from his paper and look down at him again, and ask the same question he had already asked before.

"What'chu fall ov'r for?"

Harry simply glared up at the man, before he retook his seat, he looked over to the animals and saw both Hedwig and Padfoot exchanging looks, and looking back at him. He could swear that they were smirking at him, he glared at them venomously, causing them to look at one another yet again, before turning to the window yet again. He even had to bop his sleeve slightly, indicting an indignant hiss from Myia, whom had been in a fit of small hissing sounds, that were suspiciously, almost as it she had been laughing.

The ride was horrible, really, truly horrible at that. However, it was many times better than the floo traveling he experienced last year. He turned his attention out the window and saw the lights go by at alarming speed, but he had become comfortable in his seat, so the ride would be much less troublesome hopefully. Harry then took this time to look around the bus some more, taking in the whole thing. It was amazing really, what magic could do for someone.

Glancing over, he chanced upon a rather interesting picture on the paper than Stan was now reaeding, he looked at the moving picture of a man, clearly a prisoner, by the identification number he had, as well as the heading that said; "**_Azkaban Breakout: Sirius Black on the Loose!_** "

Stan must've noticed his staring, because he closed the Prophet and turned it over to the first page, where he saw the picture of Sirius Black, he the turned the paper over and showed it to Harry yet again, "Dunno who dis is?"

Harry shook his head, indicating that he didn't. Stan tsked before he replied, "Why tha's Sirius Black, tha' is! He's a murderer! Biggest and baddest support'r o' You-Know-Who this is!"

Harry kept looked at the picture intensely, as he felt small flashed of memories run through his mind, mixed with a small migraine that was starting to come about again. He shook his head once he felt a nudge on his arm, looking down he saw Padfoot, looking up at him with sad gray eyes, whining for affection. Harry looked at the eyes intently, before he looked back at the picture of the escaped murderer, and he continued to do so for a few more moments, back and forth, before it all clicked.

He narrowed his eyes at the dog before him, the dog looked up at him with the most pitiful "kicked puppy" look he'd ever experienced, it nearly made him forget everything and pat the dog. However, he crushed those feelings before he bent over, putting his arms around the dog, seemingly hugging him, before he whispered in the dog's ears something that made the dog freeze up immediately.

"We will talk about this once we reach The Cauldron, Mr. Black."

He leaned back, looking down at the dog in the eyes intently, glaring coldly at him, waiting for the mutt to show any signs that he understood what he had said. Luckily for the dog, he nodded looking into Harry's cold emerald eyes, grimacing slightly; if a dog could grimace at all. Harry nodded curtly, then patted the head a bit forcefully, causing the dog to flinch, before he made his patting gentler, he'd already learned that the Prophet wasn't the most useful or credible source of information. He would hear the man out before anything, besides, Fawkes had told him to keep an open mind on many things in the magical world, and he wasn't one to discriminate. Not like the Dursleys anyway.

Just then, he fell over yet again, as the bus lurched and sped up even faster than before. He landed on the dog, before he stood up and sat back down, looking over at a smirking Stan, he glared at him and said, "Ask me the bloody question again and I'll let my dog at you!"

Stan merely raised his hands in a placating manner, his smirk becoming toothy, showing off his yellow teeth yet again, causing Harry to turn away channeling a bit of Tom while sneering at the man's unhygienic lifestyle. He looked out the window in the front and what he saw made him go white; the bloody bus was going the wrong way! It was going against traffic, and there were two bloody double-deckers coming straight at them!

Stan pounded his fist on the window again and Ernie pulled the gear shift and pressed a few buttons. Harry then felt something happening, and he looked at the front of the bus, it was narrowing, the sides closing in on themselves as the bus squeezed through the double-decker buses before it. He felt himself narrow as well, it was perhaps the strangest sensation he'd ever experience. He looked over to his owl whom was hooting excitedly, still looking out the window, flapping her white wings as she saw the muggles on the other bus, whom were oblivious to her.

That brought a question to Harry's mind once they were back to normal he voiced it out loud for Stan to hear, "Can't the muggles see us?"

Stan looked up from his paper yet again, and with a raised eyebrow he replied with a voice mixed with both excitement and disinterest, if a possible combination at all, "Them! They don' see nothin'! Blind as bats, they be! Dumb to boot! Muggles can't see nothin'!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the man's excitement, but turned around and noticed that some people had awoken and Stan went over to them and began chatting amiably with them all, exchanging bits and pieces of gossip and information for all. He had to admit, the man was a strange one, but he was informative. He'd have to take the bus sometime later yet again in the near future. The bus then lurched at a stop, but this time, he managed to not fall at all and stayed in his seat.

Looking ahead, he saw that it was an old small muggle lady walking in front of the bus on with the help of her walker. Stan then pounded on the glass yet again.

"Five seconds Ern!"

The Jamaican head repeated, "Ya mon! Five seconds Ernie! WAHAHAHAHAHA!"

As the Jamaican shrunken head cackled insanely, Harry looked at the old lady anxiously hoping for her to hurry it up and get out of the bloody way of these insane people. The head then began counting very slowly.

"Five…"

The old lady was halfway ahead of the first light of the bus.

"Four…"

The old lady was not almost in the middle of both lights.

"T'ree…"

The old lady was not nearing the second light of the bus.

"Two! ONE! Take'it away Ern!"

The buss revved and Ernie slammed on the pedal again, leaving skid marks on the ground after there had been only mere millimeters between the bus and the old lady. Harry let out a breath he had been holding, before clutching onto his seat at the even much more insane speed that the bus was going at. Finally arriving at the Leaky Cauldron, Ernie turned a corner and immediately went in between two cars, and he slammed onto the first one, then the one behind him. He repeated this before he finished parking.

"Leaky Cauldron! C'mon! C'mon! 'Ere's yer stop! Thanks fer takin' da Knight Bus. This 'as bin Stan Shunpke, yer c'nduct'r, an' Ernie at tha wheel!"

Harry had left the bus dazed, Hedwig on his shoulder and Padfoot next to him, wagging his tail happily the whole time. Harry then saw the bus take off yet again at insane speeds, before he looked over and saw a hunchback beckoning him over to the back entrance of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Over here Mr. Potter. We've been expecting you!"

Harry strode up cautiously, not wanting to get too close to the hunchback. However as soon as he was within arm's length of the man he was more or less manhandled into going in through the door. Hedwig cried out in protest of the harshness of the hunchback's antics, while Myia hissed lowly in displeasure so that only Harry could hear it and no one else, Padfoot snarled lowly, but at a look from Harry both Hedwig and Padfoot calmed down, and at a pat on the sleeve Myia calmed down as well. Harry let himself be led by the hunchback up into one of the finer suites of the Leaky Cauldron, once in front of the door, he was pushed into the room, where there was a man whom he'd only seen in pictures of the Prophet; Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.

The man was old, possibly in his late sixties or even in his seventies. He was dressed nicely, as any political official should, and his form was illuminated by the fireplace which he was in front of. He turned around, pipe in his mouth and a small plume of smoke coming from it. He hastily cleared the pipe and stopped smoking as he saw Harry Potter enter the room. Cornelius then gestured for the hunchback to stop, more or less, manhandling the child. The hunchback left the room, allowing both minister and student to have the room to themselves.

Cornelius then gestured for Harry to sit, which Harry did, before sitting himself across from the boy. Cornelius then opened his mouth, and let out a jovially tone that he'd only heard from Professor Dumbledore, although Dumbledore's was much better.

"Mr. Potter, as I'm sure you know, you've given us a small bit of trouble this evening. I do say, inflating your aunt and leaving home soon afterward. I say, our obliviators had their hands full with that one, as did the Department of Accidental Magic."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the man ever so slightly, "I do apologize Minister. However, my temper got the best of me, which is nothing new as I am still a thirteen year old male undergoing hormonal changes."

"Indeed you are, my boy! Worry not, Mr. Potter, you are not in trouble, this is merely a…warning of sorts I suppose. While accidental magicks are indeed unusual after a witch of wizard receives their wand and begin to bond with it, it is not to say that it will not happen. However, since your magicks begin to interact with those of the wand's and vice versa, we've no way to differentiate between accidental or deliberate spell casting."

Harry took a moment to process this, before he slowly nodded his head, before waving off the hunchback whom had come back into the room while the minister had been speaking, with a tray of food and was now trying to feed him some of it, "I see. I was not aware of this, as you know I was and still will be raised by my mother's sister and her husband. As they are muggles, and afraid of magick, I have no choice but to adhere to their rules while living in their house, which basically means that I am not allowed to read anything from _our_ world." He decided to throw the man a bone by having stressed the word "our," this way he might actually get into some of the old man's good graces by allowing him to know that he thought of the magical world as his home.

The Minister did indeed perk up a bit at the stressed word, his smile widening if possible, "Quite right. It did indeed pass by my mind, that. If you need anything Mr. Potter, do not be afraid to ask for help from many outstanding members of our society, or even go to one of the bookstores within Diagon Alley."

The man moved to stand, and Harry did as well, both shook hands and the minister left for the coat rack. Once he had everything on, he went for the door, before he stopped momentarily, and looked over his shoulder, his blue eyes shining intensely in the dark, "I do hope, Mr. Potter, that you be careful this year. Sirius Black is not one to be trifled with; as I'm sure you've heard from Shunpike. That being said, good luck in Hogwarts this year, and I do hope I will have your support for when elections are upon us."

With that he turned around and walked briskly and surprisingly graceful for a man his age, while the hunchback stayed bowing near the door. Harry then left the room after he could hear the sound of footsteps no longer; he nodded to the hunchback, before going down to the stairs. After all, he did need to book a room. Behind him, Padfoot trotted, with Hedwig perched on his head, preening herself. Those whose gazes fell upon them couldn't help but be taken aback as they'd never seen such a sight before.

Coming up to the desk/pub stand, Harry nodded at Tom, who nodded back at him, smiling friendly, "What'll you need my good lad?"

"I'll take one of your finest and most private room aside from the one that was rented to the minister, my good man."

Tom nodded, picking out a key, before handing it over to the boy, "That'll be 13 sickles and 25 knuts."

Harry nodded and slipped three galleons down the table, he then eyed Tom shrewdly, whom was gaping at him, before saying in a low voice, "One is for the lodging, so keep the tip, the other is to have my food delivered to my room, and the last one is for complete privacy and to let no one, and I mean even the Weasleys, know that I am here. Is that acceptable?"

Tom nodded, his white hair bobbing along with his head, while still gaping at the young man, before replying in a low somewhat squeaky voice as well, "Y-yes, my good sir. Consider it done…Mr. Potter. Here, at the Leaky Cauldron, we always value the privacy of our guests. However, I've a question, what about the house keeper?"

Harry nodded at that, "I'll do that myself, I want no one disturbing me during my stay, I trust that the food is delivered magically?"

Tom nodded seriously at the young man before him. Harry tipped his head at him before taking the key from the man's hand and walking up the stairs, his animals following him. Once up on the third floor yet again, he looked for his door in the, surprisingly long, hallway. Finally finding it he quickly opened his door and went in it, soon followed by both owl and dog. Closing the door shut he immediately took his wand out and pointed it to the black dog, his eye cold, and shining in the light of the room, glaring menacingly at the mutt.

Padfoot backed up a bit, before he began to change slowly before Harry's eyes. Once back in his human form he threw his wand at Harry and raised his arms up in surrender. He even had a smile upon his haunted face.

Harry studied the escaped convict carefully. The man was tall, very much so, a bit hunched probably from the years of abuse in prison, as well as malnourished for the same reason, his ribs were poking out through the rips he saw in the robes. The man's face was sunken, he had not eaten much in the last twelve or so years in seemed. He had dark rings and bags under his eyes, speaking of which, his light gray eyes that seemed to have shined while in dog form, were now dull and haunted, causing Harry to involuntarily grimace at the sight. Sirius' hair was black, messy and matter, graying in areas, his facial hair wasn't fairing much better. He noticed that the man had a diagonal scar going from his chin up through his bottom and upper lips stopping a few millimeters above his upper lip. Across his cheeks and nose bridge was another scar, this one jagged. Finally, upon his right brow, there was a scar which started on his forehead and went down to his cheek, crossing the horizontal one.

Harry also noticed that there were tattoos and what seemed to be runes on the man's body, through the rips on his clothes, from what he could see. He also noticed that Black had scars on his chest area as well as some running down his arms. It wouldn't surprise him if the man was scarred, physically, everywhere on his body. All in all, the man looked worse for wear, and it seemed he has indeed had better days than this. However, one thing that Harry noted, was that the smile on his face was still there, and his dulled eyes were now becoming filled with life, as he kept his gaze on his.

Harry took in a shaky breath before beginning to speak, "W-why…" He faltered a bit, as his migraine was coming back ever so slowly, "Why did you…take that form and follow me the whole time?" His wand began to glow at the tip, indicating that he'd cast any spells should he be attacked in any way.

Sirius on the other hand looked at his godson just as carefully as he had done to him. His cub was short for his age, too short at that, he noticed that he was rather thin as well. He had James' looks, oh he looked exactly like his father at that age, and his eyes; Lily's eyes, which glared at him, expecting an answer, lest his temper blow up and he'd start shooting him with spells. Sirius couldn't help but smile fondly at that thought, but he quickly lost it as it succumbed to a scowl once he saw his godson's frame, the Dursleys hadn't treated him right it seemed. Lily would be ashamed of Petunia. Seeing the cub's green eyes shine furiously at him, he sighed in surrender before looking up at him yet again. He opened his mouth, and his hoarse voice came about.

"Do you want the answer for that…from the beginning, or from the most current timeline?"

Harry scowled at the man, "Talk!" He jabbed his wand furiously.

"Well…for starters, I'm your godfather…"

Silence reigned supreme in the room. Not even Myia or Hedwig, whom had been hissing and hooting respectively, trying to calm their familiar, make a noise. Harry stared in shock at the man before him, his green eyes widening to extreme proportions, while his wand arm and hand quivered. The tremors soon shook his entire body as he looked at the man before him, he sunk to his knees, dropping his wand, his headache coming back with a vengeance.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_A man was grinning down at him as he flew on his toy broom that said man had bought him._

_"There we go Prongslet!"_

_"Pa'foo! Pa'foo!"_

_The man chuckled before grabbing him and began to toss him up and down in the air, both of them laughing joyously as they played. Just then, Harry was snatched from the man by a woman with beautiful red hair, and green eyes, as she glared at the man, who seemed to be backing up raising his hands in a placating matter._

_"Black! How many times do I have to tell you to not toss my son around?!"_

_"But James lets me do it!" yelled the man childishly as he pointed to his best friend, whom was now paling as his wife's glare was directed at him. Sirius took opportunity of this distraction to snatch Harry away from her and get on his own broom, cradling the babe against his chest and flying away, both babe and man laughing as the babe's parents yelled at one another and at Sirius._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Merry Christmas Prongslet! You are now…what, five months old? Eh, you probably won't remember this later on."_

_The man then grabbed the babe and took out a paint brush set and began to gently but vigorously color the babe's face, while the child splashed paint at his godfather, laughing and gurgling happily, "Pa'foo!"_

_"That's right Prongslet! We're going to scare your parents!" He stuck his tongue out in concentration while coloring the child, painting him to make it seem like he had been mutilated and had been bleeding. He knew he would probably die because of this, or go to Tartarus, but the look on Lily's face would be worth it!_

_Finally finishing up, he kissed his fingers, much like a chef would, "Muah! This is a beautiful master piece!" _

_The babe giggled and tried to mimic his godfather, but ended up rubbing his face instead, making the paint smudge, causing Sirius to exclaim, "No! Prongslet, don't touch your face yet!"_

_The babe giggled as his frantic godfather was trying to stop him from smudging paint in his eyes and sticking his hands in his mouth. Just then, the man froze as he felt a cold gaze upon his back. He slowly turned around and there was the Red Devil Flower; Lily Potter, glaring murderously at him. He gulped before he took Harry and made a dash for it away from her, but she followed, yelling curses at him and demanding he let her child go._

_"You can't say those in the presence of a child!" he yelled back cheekily, before yelping and ducking under a Bat-Boogey Hex._

_"Black! Get back here with my child!"_

_"Never! James, help me!"_

_The man looked up from his paper on the couch in the living room, "You dug your own grave this time. Accio Harry."_

_The child was ripped from his godfather's clutches and into his father's strong arms, while both father and son watched the hilarious spectacle that was Sirius Orion Black dodging spells and begging for his life from Lily Potter._

_Harry was clapping his hands and giggling all the while chanting, "Pa'foo! Pa'foo!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Pa'foo! Pa'foo!"_

_"That's right Prongslet…" Sirius' voice was choked up, tears coming down his face, causing the babe to scrunch his nose and pat his godfather's stubbled face._

_"Pa'foo…"_

_Sirius sniffled, before whipping his tears away completely. Looking down at the boy, who looked up at him questioningly, his green eyes shining with unshed tears._

_"Uaeh mama?"_

_"Mum's not here right now Pronglset…" Sirius then kissed him upon his brow, nuzzling his stubble on the child's smooth face, causing the babe to giggle softly._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sirius had gone into action the moment he saw his godson crumple onto the floor. He'd sunk onto his knees and scooped him up into his arms, allowing his cub's tears to stain his shirt and chest, while he let his own flow freely down his cheeks, as he rested his chin against on top of his cub's messy mane, and rocked them both to and fro gently.

Harry, never having been hugged like this, cried harder, allowing his heart wrenching and anguished sobs to fill the room, while his grip on his godfather's shirt tightened, unwilling to let go off the only family he had. The only true family he had. He had remembered, he remembered those memories and more, however vague they were. He knew, deep down in his heart, even his magicks were acting up, brushing against the warm magicks of the man hugging him. He knew that this person spoke the truth.

Finally, his sobs quieted, but his form was still trembling. Sirius looked down at his godson, and carefully pulled him back, in order to meet his eyes. Harry's emerald orbs met Sirius' light gray ones, and Sirius smiled before pulling his cub into another hug. He'd never, in the last twelve years, or perhaps even in his life, been this happy before. He finally had his cub back. He could make it all right now, as soon as he found the rat, he'd start making up the last twelve years and more to Harry.

Slowly, both stood from their spot on the ground, and separated, Harry then sat down on one of the chairs in the room, Sirius in the other. Both looked at one another, before Harry opened his mouth to ask the dreadful question that brought unbearable pain to Sirius' heart, "Why weren't you there?"

"I'm sure you already know that."

"…Why exactly did you end up in Azkaban?"

Sirius leaned back against his chair, making the front legs go off the ground, as he sighed exasperatedly and rubbed a hand on his face, slowly moving it up to run his fingers through his hair. He then looked at his godson's expectant face and couldn't help but feel melancholic, it was the same expression Lily often used on him.

"Wormtail. That is the reason."

"Pardon?"

Sirius sighed again, before he explained, "Wormtail, or rather; Peter Pettigrew. He is the reason why I am in Azkaban."

"Explain."

"It was back in All Hollow's Eve, 1981. I'm sure you know the significance of that day," he paused as he looked at Harry, who nodded grimly, before continuing, "Your parents were one of Voldemort's biggest targets. He would not stop at all in order to get his hands on them and you, in order to make the Potter clan extinct. Your parents went into hiding for that very reason, among others as well. Albus Dumbledore had cast a very strong set of wards around your parents' home, as well as the Fidelus Charm; which I assume you've heard of based on your reaction."

Harry nodded, having read about that charm in one of the advance books in the Library last year before the year ended.

"We all thought we had outsmarted him. In reality, we'd been played. The entire Wizarding populace knew that James and I were best friends, brothers really. They knew that if anyoe would know where they were, they'd have to go through me. That's why we had me at the public's eye as their secret keeper, but in reality, Peter Pettigrew, whom we thought was loyal to us, was the secret keeper. I knew that Voldemort would come looking for me, no one would suspect Peter. It was my plan really, and how horrible a plan it was, I good as well killed them myself.

Pettigrew sold them out to Voldemort. I tracked him down that very same day after having gone to the remains of the Potter ancestral home; or one of them, and had found you there, untouched, and alive. However, I knew I had to do something about this treason before I even begun to think about caring for you. I left you in the hands of Hagrid, who took you to Dumbledore, while I hunted down the rat.

He had been in a muggle red light district, or close to one, I cannot recall it rather well. He'd been celebrating; the rat bastard traitor! I cornered him and maimed him for his treason. I maimed his face and cut off his bits, as death was too good for him. However, before I could tie him up and take him to the ministry, aurors had apparated close to our location. I looked away from one second, but that was all it took for the bastard to gain enough courage and strength to actually knock me down and take my wand. As the aurors closed in, he exclaimed about how I betrayed the Potters and then he blew up the street twice, killing a good number of muggles, and injuring aurors, before he cut off his thumb and left the scene, while I was arrested by Bartemius Crouch; the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at that time.

I was sent packing to Azkaban, while the bastard fled to the plains of Scotland, and there he ended up stumbling about by a young redhead child. He became a family pet. I'm sure you've seen him around actually. After all, what rat lives for more than twelve years?"

Harry instantly knew, and he snarled lowly, "Scabbers…"

"I assume that's the name he goes by now?"

Harry nodded mutely, his face a thunderous expression as he glared at the table. His magicks flared and the lights in the room flickered on and off. Sirius, having noticed this, quickly patted his cub's head, ruffling his hair, which seemed to calm him down tremendously. Harry looked up at Sirius with a scowl upon his face, and Sirius merely smirked down at him. He nudged the hand away, before he stood up and waved his wand in the air absentmindedly.

_"Tempus."_

4:35 1 August 1993. Harry stifled a yawn as he looked at the time, he couldn't believe that it had been this long already. He was now just feeling it really. He looked over at his godfather, who was having trouble keeping his eyes open as well, of course the man was going to feel tired, he'd escaped not even a full forty-eight hours ago. He then approached his godfather, "Can you conjure yourself up a bed? If I use more spells than simple charms like Tempus or Lumos, I'll be tracked down."

Sirius simply looked at his godson tiredly, before he yawned wolfishly and replied, "No can do. Still recharging my core, I already went overboard yesterday. I'll sleep as Padfoot, it's actually pretty comfortable."

Harry nodded and looked over at his owl, whom had already fallen asleep upon her perch, he then hissed lowly at Myia, _~I'm going to bed, you can ressst upon the pillow.~_

_~Thanksss hatchling, today hasss been rather eventful for us all.~_

Harry extended his arm and allowed Myia out of his sleeve as he plopped down onto the bed as well. He then felt some weight plop down at the bed of the bed and looked back to see Padfoot already snoring loudly, kicking in his sleep. Harry shook his head at the sight, before he took his glasses off and set them on the night stand, he then closed his eyes and allowed himself to be taken by Morpheus, all with a small smile on his face. Not before hissing softly back to Myia, whom had already fallen asleep.

_~If tonight wasss eventful, I wonder what tomorrow will be.~_

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **

**If the reunion lacked emotion, I am sorry, I was finishing this while I was more or less a drone.**

**A drone? you ask, yes a drone. I was basically on auto-pilot as my mind had gone poof after the final was over with.**

**I apologize if I made Harry too emotional compared to how he was before, but it IS his godfather.**

**Anyway, Contsructive Criticism and whatnot.**

**ExMxR**


	6. Death of a Maiden

**Ok, new chapter. It's sorta Ginny-centric, with a few other perspectives that were important to the story.**

**WARNING: Rape in this chapter, as well as (sorta) under-aged sex(again, sorta; read to find out).**

**I hope that having added aspects of mythology will make many of you interested, especially Celtic Mythology, which I don't know much about but bear with me.**

**I also apologize to any Irish folks for butchering the Irish language, I use google translate and I am ashamed about that, but it's the best thing I can use really :/**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**This chapter's time sequence takes place early in the summer(I know, it's confusing, but I wanted to make it so that she's thinking back before Harry and whatnot.)**

* * *

**Chapter V**

**An Bás An Inghin Go ****Agus Cuirfear Tús Le Scrios**

_She stood in the darkness that was around her, covering her on all sides. Her eyes had shed an uncontrollable amount of tears as she had cried in despair and anguish. She did not know where she was nor did she know what to do. She wanted her mother, her father, and her brothers at this very moment. Her small form shook uncontrollably as she hunched down on, pulling her knees to her chest and began to slowly rock herself while crying. _

_Just then, she felt something warm, and that drew her attention, she looked up startled, as there was a light in front of her, just a good ways off from her. That was when it all clicked, she was dead. She was only eleven and had lived such a short life. She knew it was unfair, in fact she cried more at this revelation that she'd had. Her brown eyes glared coldly at the light while tears flooded from them down her cheeks, drenching a few strands of her red hair along the way. She furiously wiped her face upon her robe's sleeve, and decided to march straight ahead, deciding to get this over with sooner than later._

_Thus, she began to walk towards the light at the end of the tunnel, all the while thoughts ran within her mind about this year, and the events of said year. However, her thoughts went back onto her hero; her black messy haired hero, with vivid green eyes, and a small figure for a boy his age. She'd never be able to see him. She'd never be able to express her feelings in person, as that Valentine's Day card had been a folly. She'd never be able to do any of the things she wanted or would have wanted to do._

_She bit her quivering bottom lip at all those thoughts, while tears ran down yet again from the waterfalls that were her eyes. She'd scrub at them furiously and vigorously in order to stop her tear ducts from producing the salty waters of sadness that she was releasing. She soon gave up, however, when they would not stop, and therefore she'd let them dry themselves naturally as she kept walking towards her fate. The light became brighter as she walked forward, it was filled with such warmness, and happy feelings that her tears stopped, and her face was sad no more. _

_Finally, she was directly in front of the veil of light that led to the other plane. She took a deep breath and set one foot in. The moment he did, however, something latched onto her from behind. Startled, she turned her head around, and looked at it, as she could see now thanks to the illuminating presence of the light. She shrieked in horror as she saw a horribly disfigured and deformed toddler clinging on her robes._

_Its skin was a repulsively horrible yellow tint, but that's not all, for its skin was melting as well. It had no teeth except fangs and a fork tongue, as well as ruby eyes with slit pupils that pierced her very being. She struggled to get away but the childe would hiss in frustration and anger as it clung harder to her, not letting go. There was no way that it would die and allow this wench to pass on peacefully. She now had tears of frustration and hysteria as she tried to go through the light, she managed to finally set half of her body in, but the child clung and pulled on her, not letting go._

_She had never felt like this before, she'd never felt this scared in her entire life. The child's grip was unrelenting, she chanced yet another look, and what she saw shocked her, what was once a childe was now a misshapen blob of matter and magicks, she could feel the dark magicks pouring from it and slowly running into her being. She tried to pull her arm back but it was stuck. She opened her mouth, yelling in frustration but that was all for naught. The moment her mouth opened, the blob had shut up and snaked its way into her mouth, slowly sliding up through her ears and nose as well as underneath her clothing._

_She cried in despair at the horrible feeling that it was giving her, she gave a muffled sob that soon ended, however, when she felt something enter her knickers. It then forced its entry into her maidenhood, breaking her and ruining her for life. Her eyes rolled up as she screamed loudly in pain her wracking sobs echoing around the nothingness that was the darkness, for the veil had spit her out as soon as she'd been tainted by the creature and had left her alone at the creature's mercy._

_She closed her eyes, as her tears continued to spill, while she felt the disgustingly slimy creature begin to shift on top of her as well as inside her. She still had her eyes closed, even as she felt some weight dissipate, before it was replaced by something heavier. Opening her eyes she looked upwards to see none other than Tom Marvolo Riddle, the one whom she'd been writing to this entire year. Her eyes widened once she saw his insane grin plastered on his face. She then felt something move within her maidenhood yet again, she chanced a look down and saw that it was him; Tom, whom was doing this to her._

_Her eyes filled with new tears, these ones of pain, despair, and sorrow, as she knew she could do nothing. Tom leaned down, still thrusting in her, and opened his mouth, a long fork tongue sliding out and towards her cheek._

_"Where iss your ssavior now?" _

_His grin widened and he began to thrust in her even harder, eliciting muffled yells from her as the blob that had been in her mouth had become his fingers. Tom thrust harder each time, as blood came out of her, signifying the end of her maidenhood. The magicks surrounding them became more potent and visible, even in the abyss of darkness that was this empty void of space. She felt her own magicks release from her and intermix with Tom's. She felt her body begin to change, and she'd felt her changes._

_Tom stopped himself for a moment to witness these changes, before an evil and insane grin appeared on his face, forever marring any illusion of the handsome figure he'd made others believe him to be. He voiced his pleasure of his toy while breaking her down more, "My, my, you are pretty." _

_Ginny could do nothing, even if she felt her body become much taller. She felt her bosom grow, her hair became longer and darker, she was an adult. Tom's fork like tongue darted about on her bosom, flicking her nipples, causing her to shiver; whether in disgust or something else, she did not know. Her magicks became much more potent, as did his own, intertwining around the other, she could do nothing but stay beneath him as he did what he pleased._

_She had her eyes closed yet again as she felt him begin to move in his fast and hurtful rhythm, she wondered why this was happening to her. She wondered why she was being treated like this. What had she done to deserve this? Why was she damned to this torture? Why didn't Harry save her in time? Why was she suffering? Why did the light not help her?_

_Her thoughts became blank as she felt Tom go out to the tip of his erection, before slamming down in her hard, causing her to let out a loud moan, immediately she clasped her hands on her mouth, her expression one of horror as she looked up at the sadistic grinning face of Tom. _

_"Is little Ginny beginning to like this?"_

_Ginny shook her head, her hands still covering her mouth, desperately. She would not let him win. She wouldn't succumb to this. However, Tom was relentless, and soon he had her at his mercy yet again, only this time, she was begging for more. She was now drooling at the tremors and vibrations of pleasure that Tom was causing in her entire body as his ministrations. She wanted more, she needed more. He had turned her over onto her stomach, and he'd taken her yet again, like the slave that she was._

_Tom was grinning madly at the broken girl, soon, very soon, he'd be alive yet again. He had begun to thrust again, when he stopped abruptly. Ginny noticed and felt this and turned around, her face was one of desperation as well as that of a broken girl, as she looked at him, wondering why he'd stopped. She begun to buck her hips against his but he did not move. Then, Ginny smelt an iron, metallic smell in the vicinity. She looked behind her yet again and surely, ever so slowly, Tom's head unhinged from his shoulders._

_Ginny looked at the dead body of her tormentor, her eyes still dull and devoid of life. She then felt a finger underneath her chin lift up her head and her eyes made contact with a pair of yellow glowing eyes. She looked into the eyes of her savior, they were the most magnificent shade of yellow she'd ever seen. Her savior cupped her cheeks with her soft feminine hands, caressing her cheeks gently, before pulling her head down and soon after Ginny felt something press against her forehead; a kiss._

_Ginny then felt herself be rejuvenated, her life came back to her eyes, she shrunk down to her actual age, stark naked as the day she was born before the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. The woman had flaming red hair that went down to her waist, her face was smooth, heart shaped, her lips were a luscious red, and a healthy blush rested upon her cheeks. Her skin was pearly white, and seemed to shine within the dark abyss. She had a well endowed bosom as well. Her figure was shapely, and her dress complimented it, as it hugged her tightly, however the only piece of clothing that her upper body had was but a simple red cloth that covered her shapely bosom, and many strings were tied holding her "dress" up in order to cover her. Her naval area was bare, as was a small bit underneath her belly, before a long red skirt covered her lower body, however one could see her thighs from the slits on the sides. On her upper arms and forearms there were golden bracelets with Celtic patterns and symbols, and she wore a golden circlet upon her head as well. The final thing that had Ginny fixated, however, were the two beautiful red wings that sprouted from the back of this woman._

_"I trust you've had a good look?"_

_Her melodious voice echoed throughout the abyss. Ginny seemed to snap out of her trance, before looking down at her feet in nervousness as well as embarrassment, her cheeks flushing as well. The woman seemed to find it amusing as she smiled at her reaction, before she tapped Ginny's head and soon enough, Ginny found herself fully clothed, in an exact replica of the woman's clothing. She looked up at the woman in wonder, and the woman looked at her in amusement and nothing else._

_"Thank you…" Ginny couldn't help but grimace at her hoarse voice._

_The woman waved her hand lazily before pulling Ginny's head up yet again in order for her to kiss her throat, which caused Ginny to shiver at the contact. However, she felt her throat hurt no longer after the woman had pulled away. Ginny gaped at the woman before she tentatively asked, "Excuse me, but, who are you…?"_

_The woman caressed Ginny's face gently, before she replied in her melodious voice, "I am the one whom your ancestors called Macha."_

_"Macha?"_

_"Yes, my dear, I am one of the Three Sister Goddesses whom the Celts worshipped and feared. I am sure you have heard of the myths?"_

_"Y-yes, but, the stories say that…that you are sealed by the chosen of your sisters as well as the Fomorian God; Cromm Cruaich, by the power of the three swords; Ascalon, Brionac, and __Claíomh Solais_ _, my lady."_

_Macha's face turned emotionless for a moment, before her expression became gentler, "Indeed, that is what happened, my dear. Lugh Lavda, Redire an Díreach, and __Ruairí ua Canannáin__ an Mór, were the ones to seal me."_

_"T-then, how, how are you…?"_

_"My dear, where do you think you are exactly?"_

_Ginny looked around before finally noticing the abyss begin to clear up, and beneath her and te goddess there was an eye like symbol. On the right corner of it was the veil that she had seen while in this abyss, across from it on the other corner was a black, enormous set of wooden doors with golden chains wrapped around it, and in the middle, on the very pupil, there was but a sword, with a golden dome around it. Ginny's head whipped back to Macha, looking at her inquisitively._

_"Child, we are in The Other Plane; there is no name for it but that," the goddess paused before she gestured downwards again, "Behind the sealed doors is what was once known as paradise; Tir Na Nog, while the white veil is the door step to the Soul Stream and beyond that; Erinn."_

_Ginny was in complete awe, this had only been stories, children's books even, in order to get young witches and wizards to sleep. Never had she thought that it would all be real. She kept staring at the intricate eye symbol bellow them, studying the texture as well as the symbols and runes that made it. She felt the magicks, even from this high up, it was so potent. A thought then came to her mind, and her eyes met Macha's yet again._

_"Does…does that mean that-that…Aton Cimeni exists?"_

_Macha quirked an eyebrow at the question, her lips turning into a gorgeous bemused smile, before she chuckled, before her expression became one of sorrow and it reflected in her voice as she replied, "Yes, father still lives, he never died, he merely…stopped caring."_

_Ginny had no idea what to say to that. Truly, what could she say? So instead of saying anything, she latched onto the other redhead and wrapped her arms around her. She felt Macha wrap her own arms around her and pull her into her. However, what she didn't see, was Macha's beautiful visage be marred with an ugly, evil, insane smirk, as her yellow eyes glinted in the dark of the abyss. What Ginny didn't know about this "fateful meeting" was that while Macha had indeed said the truth, or at the very least; half-truths, she was slowly leaking her own magicks into Ginny's system, slowly, but ever so surely, influencing her._

_Pulling back, Ginny looked upwards, and she saw Macha smile down to her, "My lady, I have one question."_

_"Speak child."_

_"Why exactly are you telling me this? What is the purpose for it all?"_

_"I thought you had only one?" _

_Ginny blushed at the goddesses bemused tone and expression, her face turning the shade of her hair. Macha gave a small laugh, replying, "I am telling you this simply because I want you to be my avatar, child. Long have I waited for one such as you to cross this realm, and while your circumstances were rather…unfavorable, it does not mean that you cannot still be my chosen."_

_"But, wouldn't a ritual like that need me to be a virgin?"_

_"Hmm…you've somehow managed to gain the leech's memories, as well as knowledge, or some of it at least. Yes, normally it would require that, however, there is but another. However, you must trust me on this child," said the goddess, her allure and enthrallment fully directed into the last sentence she'd spoken. Her magicks flared and her wings expanded outward as her eyes glowed and looked dead into the girl's own._

_Ginny found herself nodding along, "I trust you, my lady."_

_Macha then clapped her hands once and Ginny was once again in her adult form, her dress stretching in order to fit her. Her frame was a tad smaller than the goddess', but a goddess was a goddess. Macha then snapped her fingers, and both her and the now-adult child were completely naked, she then wrapped her wings around them both, fully obscuring them from view, even though there were no witnesses at all. _

_Ginny, for her part, was breathing hard as she felt the full blast of the goddess' pheromones, allure, enthrallment, and magicks all combined in one powerful potent miasma. Her eyes became half-lidded as she watched the goddess before her begin her ministrations upon her body, causing low moans of pleasure to come from her mouth. However, she was soon silenced as she felt a pair of soft lips cover her own, and with them a tongue slid in her mouth. She closed her eyes as Macha continued her doings. _

_Macha smirked into the kiss, before pulling the girl's body as close as possible, the girl moaned as their breasts rubbed against each other's. Macha's hand slowly traveled downwards to Ginny's center, where she began to rub it, causing the girl to moan and buck her hips against her hand. The goddess pulled back her head, ending the kiss, however while pulling back, she'd bit at Ginny's tongue gently, leading it out of the girl's mouth. Macha began to scrape Ginny's tongue with her teeth as well as suckle on it, while rubbing her center, causing waves of pleasure to run down Ginny's body. For her part, Ginny played her role very well, she simply laid stayed still with her arms wrapped around the goddess' neck, and her legs wrapped around the goddess' waist._

_Macha slid one finger, followed by another into the girl's center, and Ginny seemed to lose all sense of self then as she began to buck her hips against the goddess while smashing her lips against hers as well, desperately and longing for her taste. Macha's other hand flew underneath Ginny's healthily firm rump, squeezing it while thrusting her fingers within Ginny much faster._

_Ginny's world soon turned black as the pleasure from the goddess' ministrations as well as the allure, pheromones, enthrallment, and magicks became too much for her to handle._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Last year had been a rather strange and interesting year at Hogwarts, her first year at that. She only remembered a few things like speaking to her friend Tom through the diary she'd found in her cauldron once she arrived at Hogwarts that year. She remembered telling him many things and him reciprocating, he had been her first friend at school, and her best friend at that. She remembered many things indeed, however when she tried to recollect, her mind would turn up blank. At first, she'd panicked for she had no idea why this had happened, however, she'd received a letter from Tom that explained everything. All fantasies within her mind about Harry Potter had since been destroyed after she'd read the letter.

In fact, Harry Potter was now a taboo name within her mind or her presence. She hated him, she hated what he'd done, or failed to do at that. Her goddess had told her what had happened. Potter had deliberately not done anything about her condition as he had been too busy assuring himself to live. He'd not tried to rid her of the book either, especially once he knew whose book it was. She snarled at the thought of that scrawny, black haired, green eyed bastard.

Her goddess…her goddess helped her, she rid her of the evil taint upon her, she'd rid her of the dark influence that the darkness had placed upon her soul. Ginny adored her goddess, she worshipped her, and to prove t she'd sacrificed many small animals she'd been able to find. She'd also offered the goddess several parts of her food that she'd not eaten and had managed to save from Ronald. She still remembered what her and her lady had done together. She still remembered her lady's touch, as well as her promise that her body would be like that in the next five summers.

Her mind traveled back on the thoughts she'd had of Potter, how he'd let her die. She let her hatred for him fuel her magicks within the havily wooded area she'd find herself in as she practiced the ritual magicks of old that her goddess had blessed her with the knowledge of. She had thought it possible to have loved Potter, but after last year, she knew she'd been mistaken. In fact, it had been the bastard's fault as to why she'd been raped and nearly broken by the vile creature that had possessed her Tom, as she'd been told by her goddess.

.

.

.

.

.

_Minutes after she'd awaken, she found herself fully clothed, her body still much older, and her head was rested upon her goddess' lap, while her fingers ran through her hair. Ginny looked up at her lady and blushed prettily, causing Macha to smile down at the girl. However, something at that instant crossed her mind, and she couldn't help but voice it aloud._

_"My lady, exactly why was Tom doing that to me? I thought he was my friend."_

_"My dear, your friend Tom, was possessed. He had no control over himself. It was thanks to that boy; Potter."_

_Ginny was surprised at that tidbit of information, especially at the venom that filled the goddess' voice when she said Harry's name, "What do you mean?"_

_"While you were dead, or I should say, half-dead, as you were beginning to cross into Erinn. On the outside world, the Potter boy and the Phoenix had done something, they'd separated a part of Voldemort's soul that had been within Potter. However, the magicks that released into the air dissipated and possessed the spirit of your friend Tom, whom had been a few ways behind you as he tried to meet you before you reached the veil, in order for the both of you to go ahead with your pilgrimage to Erinn._

_The dark magicks from Potter's scar went into young Tom's soul, and he tried to fight them, I believe that is why he had latched onto you so stubbornly. He wanted you to help him somehow. However, he soon fell to the influence of the Dark One and began to do those unspeakable acts towards your person. He was Tom no longer, as he had become Voldemort, for Tom's essence had been sealed up within the furthest part of his soul, while Voldemort came and took control instead. By slaying him, I managed to destroy the taint and instead, I brought back Tom._

_Will you please join us, young Thomas? After all, your friend is rather worried about your safety."_

_Ginny sat up as she saw a young man appear from the nothingness of the abyss. His skin was no longer pale, his eyes were their regular icy blue, and his face was back to normal, making his handsome boyish charm at full capacity. Ginny lunged at the young man and hugged him hard, and soon she felt arms hesitantly wrap around her and pull her close. He felt her shake while in his arms, and he simply cradled her to and fro, before the goddess joined in the hug, and hugged Ginny from behind._

_Soon after Ginny calmed down, Ginny turned around, and faced the goddess, her back rested upon Tom's chest, as she looked up at her lady, missing Tom's smirking face as he shared a meaningful look with Macha, one that Ginny did not catch at all. _

_"So now what, my lady?"_

_"Now, I tell you what being my avatar means," responded the goddess with a hard stare at Ginny, and said girl nodded seriously, "To be my avatar, simply means that you are blessed by me. You shall have some of my abilities, however to a lesser extent. You shall have what all gods and goddesses have as basic abilities; enthrallment and allure—however, they will only get as strong as those of Succubi, Incubi, Veela, or Sirens. Your magicks shall also become more potent and stronger, and you shall have a gift for runes and rituals. _

_You shall also be, in essence, my door to the mortal realm, you shall be the way I spread my influence, you shall be my prophet, my priestess. Every single significant thing you do shall be done in my honor. Another important thing you must do is allow me access to your body whenever need be. The only times I shall use said access is if it is a dire need of me to do so, an example being if you are in danger. Other tasks shall be explained through our link that will be established during your soul's journey back to the physical realm. Is everything that I said thus far understood?"_

_Ginny nodded, "Yes, my lady."_

_"Good. It is now time to awaken child, for that Potter boy is beginning to shake you body. Do not lash out at him. Act as you should."_

_Ginny nodded yet again, before she hugged the goddess once more, and pulled Tom into the hug as well. The goddess kissed her lips in for a kiss, however, she pulled Tom as well, making it a three-way kiss, causing Ginny to blush once more, and Tom became much more annoyed, but he said nothing and let the goddess do as she wanted._

_Ginny soon found herself yet again shrinking to her actual age, before she shimmered out of view as the goddess and Tom watched her departure._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_What she didn't see however, was the evil smile that appeared on both Macha's and Tom's faces as soon as she left, Tom turned to face the goddess with a bemused expression, "Who would have thought that the goddess of destruction would have been capable of showing such a soft side."_

_"Be silent child; do not forget your place now. You are after all, one of my most valuable toys," purred the goddess as she traced his jaw with her finger._

_"Indeed, my lady, but how shall we go about our plan?"_

_"You did manage to finish you ritual before I "saved" her correct?"_

_"Just barely, my lady. The possession failed, but the other part succeeded."_

_"Then that is good, she has now absorbed some of your darker personality, and soon she will be completely corrupted by you, and soon she will be completely influenced by me as well. Within the public she'll hide the serpentine appearance that she's gained from you, and don the mask of a lioness for others."_

_Tom nodded, before he inquired something that had been bothering him, "What of my future self? Will I be subject to him if I am to return?"_

_The goddess smirked at him, "No child, you shan't. Once the girl does what is required of her in the near future, you shall be revived, much more powerful than what your future self could be. You shall be Thomas, while your future self continues to fly from his inevitable death, as that is what his name means. It is truly sad, young Riddle that you became such a coward. I can only hope that you rectify that once you are among the living as yourself and not as that pathetic excuse of a mortal."_

_"Worry not, my lady, I shall not repeat my future's endeavors. Truly, what had I been thinking, separating myself seven times, my power became much insignificant with each split."_

_"Indeed. Worry not, young Ginerva will be the key to the beginning of a new order. With her, Tir Na Nog shall once again open, and Aton Cimeni shall fall at my feet, as I become the Supreme Being, and you become a king, blessed by I, with young Ginerva as your queen—come now, do not give me that look. You and I know that she will become attractive and powerful in the future."_

_Tom didn't respond, but he glanced down at the sword in the center of the pattern, "What of Falias? Surely your sisters will not allow you to stand before your father."_

_"Cichol shall help me rid of my sisters."_

_"Cichol is dead."_

_"Nonsense, if he were truly dead, then the Fomors would not exist behind this door," she gestured towards Tir Na Nog's entrance._

_"Were you not a goddess of the Fomors as well?"_

_"They worshipped me, yes, but I did not create them, that feat is my brother's alone."_

_"How shall be come back?"_

_"That falls upon Ginerva's hands, and her brother; the sixth child, shall be the key to doing so."_

_"How exactly will you manage to get him on our side? I thought he was not easily manipulated?"_

_Macha snorted at that, "Cichol believes himself to be a master manipulator as well as a being with no weaknesses, however I know that should he face against Morrighan, as he has in the past, he would not stop until she was either dead or his."_

_"His?"_

_"Ever since their creation, they were close, however Morrighan was betrothed to Nuadha after he transcended to a god."_

_Tom raised an eyebrow at that, "So then their skirmishes in the past have always been Cichol trying to win Morrighan over?"_

_"He does not simply want to win her over, he wants to break her, he wants her to feel exactly how he did hen she turned her back on him," explained the goddess._

_"What of Nuadha?"_

_Macha chuckled at that question, before she replied in a dangerously insane voice, "While Cichol could indeed occupy him. He'll be busy with my sisters, therefore the answer to your question is but one name; Sreng."_

_Tom grinned darkly at her answer, before nodding at her in acceptance of it, as they both disappeared into the darkness._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ginny awoke sputtering and coughing as well as wheezing heavily. She soon felt footsteps close in on her, and stop before her body, and soon a hand was upon her shaking her gently, in order to awaken. She heard Potter's voice, and she would have snarled at him had it not been for Macha's advice._

_"Ginny! Ginny, wake up!"_

_Potter's voice was rather annoying now that she thought about it. She knew that if she did not open her eyes soon, it'd be rather suspicious on her part. Therefore, she slowly calmed herself in order to not lash out at the one responsible for her death as well as her best friend's corruption. __Her eyes opened, and they blinked, unknowingly flickering to dark red, before going back to warm brown eyes, she looked around everywhere, slowly having sat up, with Potter's help. She forced herself to blush by thinking of her moment with her goddess, in order to get in character, once she saw that she was holding onto his hand. _

_If he noticed her blush, he said nor showed anything about it, probably thought it was a normal thing of her from the stories he'd heard about her from her brothers, and it probably would have still been normal, had he not done so much to her and Tom in the process. She allowed him to help her up, and she leaned to him for support, fighting back a sneer as she was still disoriented and weak from whatever it is he'd done. Her hair fell down and covered her face, hiding her dark smirk. _

_She then threw herself at him, crying loudly, or so it seemed, she had just been through a traumatic experience after all, she needed to be in character. Potter awkwardly patted her back, and said soothing words, that made her facial expression turn into one of disgust as he dared try to comfort her. Fawkes; the rudy bird, then squawked at them. That seemed to snap Potter out of what he'd been doing and made him speak._

_"Right. Ginny, come on, we have to go get your brother and that poof Lockheart and leave the chamber."_

_She nodded, and wrapped her arms around his back, no matter how disgusted she was by the contact, and he grabbed Fawkes' tail, before they were both flying towards the entrance. Soon enough, all four of them were being flown out of the chamber by the bloody phoenix, who trilled in order to keep them all calm, but that just made Ginny wince, though she was sure to not make it noticeable. As they flew out into the girl's lavatory, none ever noticed Ginny's wickedly, dark, and cruel smirk, and he eyes, unknowingly, shifted to those of red, then a yellow color soon afterwards._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

After all that, her life went back to the same routine. She'd finished up her year at school and she'd even seen the emotional display between Granger and Potter. At least she now knew his weakness, or one of them, and she'd happily exploit it in the near future. She went back to the task at hand however, as she had to become proficient in Runes, as it would be needed in the near future. Tom had been teaching her up to a moment ago, before the still developing link dissipated and he left her to her studies, leaving her with quite a substantial amount of homework and knowledge he'd engrave in her mind through their link, the one she'd no idea about.

She began to read through the books that she'd been learning from, the ones that Macha had gifted her, and the ones that she knew she had to keep quiet about. The book was written in an older Celtic dialect, probably from even before the Founder's time—no, definitely before the Founder's times, if the myths and stories of old were true, then the Cogaí Fomoire, The Human Liberation Crusades, and the Cath Maige Tuired, took place at the beginning of time, when there were only three continents; Uladh, Belvast, and Iria.

Those wars were said to have taken place when two of the four planes were united. Tir Na Nog and the Mortal Realm were once the same. However, after the humans and their allies won their wars, Lugh, Redire, and Ruairi managed to acquire the sacred sword of life and creation, as well as protection and power; Caliburn, and separated Tir Na Nog from the Mortal Realm, thereby having to seal it and the fomors behind the doors made by Morrighan and Neamhain. The three heroes then led their people to the promised land of Erinn, the paradise where none aged, and none needed sustenance in order to live; a utopia. When they died in Erinn; they supposedly became one with the Soul Stream.

Ginny was astonished by the knowledge in the books left to her by her goddess. She knew what her goddess wanted, she wanted her people; the Fomors, to rise up yet again and be allowed entrance in Erinn just as the mortals once were. It was then, that Ginny decided, and swore by her magicks, that she'd do anything and everything in her power to help her goddess achieve everything she desired, and kill Potter; as he would no doubt be in her way as well as Tom's way.

She would dispose of anyone that stood in their way, she would kill Potter and his allies, and she would help her goddess and her friend bring about a new world order.

_"Amhlaidh Bheith Deirtear!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

From The Other Plane, both Macha and Tom witnessed her vow, and they both shared a look, smiling coldly at the direction of young Ginevra. Both thinking of how easy it had been to move their plan along by leaps and bound. Macha began to chuckle, before it turned into a full hearty laugh, Tom soon joining her, his sounding as cold as the northernmost peak of the Earth.

"You were right, my lady, this girl will do well. Already I feel my influence on her becoming much more powerful, it won't be long before she begins to search through the Restricted Section at Hogwarts. I should enact the ritual that will allow her to speak parseltongue as well as cast parselmagicks soon enough."

"Indeed young Thomas. However, that ritual must wait until her fifteenth cycle, where I shall begin to age her in order for her to go through her magical maturity much faster."

"Would that not put her life at risk? To tamper with an underdeveloped core would surely kill the wench."

"Do not call my avatar that, you shall start calling her by her name, I'll not have my avatar ridiculed by our own side."

Tom, now chastised, raised his hands at the goddess' cold and piercing glare, replying, "Apologies, I shall address young Ginevra by her name, even when not in her company. Truly, my lady, I did not know that gods or goddesses could become attached to mortals that quickly."

"I am not attached, but she is my property, and my toys will be treated with respect by all! And to answer your question; due to the changes her sould has begun undertaking—changes that I forced to happen, her core should become powerful by the age of fifteen. However, due to her physical age being as such, it will not mature any further until two cycles after, and by then her magical potential could be indeed stunted. Therefore, I shall age her body to seventeen, making her an adult, and physically appealing to be your partner and queen."

"I care not if she is my queen, I simply care that she is useful."

"Then worry not about my handlings and simply teach her for now, as I do the same and more."

Tom bowed, before replying, "As you command, my goddess."

.

.

.

.

.

Ginevra soon fell asleep, exhausted from all her learning. As she dreamt, she saw visions of destruction and chaos, as she stood beside Tom and her goddess. A smile soon appeared on her face, and she continued to rest underneath the watchful eyes of Macha, whom stroked her avatar's hair in what would seem to be a loving way, but in reality she was simply engraving suggestions in the girl's mind, while inserting her magicks into the girl, in order to influence her and alter her personality much more.

As the son shone down upon the two redheads, Macha smiled darkly at the child whose head was resting on her lap.

"…destruction in her wake…"

Macha placed a kiss upon the girl's forehead, mixing it with her magicks, further sending visions of grandeur to the girl, in order to make her much more obedient in the future. All the while, Ginny smiled peacefully in her sleep, unaware of the machinations that went against fate, machinations that she'd now started, however unwilling and unknowing she was of. Macha simply hummed a tune as the trees and flowers around them began to wilt and die, smiling evilly all the while corrupting the Snake-faced Lioness.

* * *

**OK, first of: I know I probably am butchering the irish language as well as myth, but it is my plot, and I found it to be interesting, I don't know if you guys will.**

**References made: Mabinogi(game), Irish Mythology.**

**Gods/Goddesses: Macha (destruction in the game), Morrighan (bloodshed, war, vengeance in the game), Neamhain (light in the game) (Three sister goddesses in the game mabinogi), **

**Cichol (Supreme Fomorian God in the game), **

**Nuadha(king of gods, husband of Morrighan in game, in myth he was a king), **

**Cromm Cruaich (Fomorian God(mabinogi game, totally diff in myth))**

**Aton Cimeni [The Great](creator of the world and gods, made Caliburn and was the first to ever weild it)**

**Lugh Lavda: a knight of light(paladin) he is a demi-god, half fomorian and half deity, a champion to the humans, appears in both myth and game(mabinogi)**

**Ruairi: (game mabinogi) a prince/king from a town of the old world, he is yet another champion of light in this story**

**Redire: (mabinogi game, also known as Price in the game) I just had to bring him in, his story in the game was amazing.**

**Sreng: In myth he cut off Nuadha's arm, thereby making Nuadha replace it with his infamous/famous silver arm.**

**TRANSLATIONS: ****An Bás An Inghin Go ****Agus Cuirfear Tús Le Scrios:** supposed to be Death of the Maiden and the Beginning of Destruction

**_Amhlaidh Bheith Deirtear: So Be It(so mote it be)_**

**_Places: Tir Na Nog (In Myth and Game it was paradise)_**

**_Erinn(In Myth I believe it was Ireland, in the game it is the actual paradise)_**

**_Belvast(In game it is a small island/continent filled with merchants)_**

**_Iria (In game it is a continent where Elves and Giants(humanoid giants) exist. It means Ireland)_**

**Pretty sure there were more, but for now that's all I can really recall, and I'm not rereading this crap, my mind is going blank again and I'm busy writing the next chapter as well.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this, and this chapter might also be sorta bad(in my opinion) because I kept going on and off from it, and I was too lazy to reread it that I simply skimmed through it in order to keep adding things to it. Hope it meets your expectations of awesomeness though.**

**Til next time (probably in one or two days, next it's Harry's trip to Gringotts and whatnot.)**


	7. Trip to Gringotts

**I apologize if I made you all wait this long. Here's the newest chapter, how you all enjoy this one.**

**Disclaimer: Same as Prologue chapter**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter VI**

**A Trip to Gringotts**

**and**

**Inheritence**

** of**

**Snakes, Pipers, and Potters**

Morning came, however the sun did not rise, for it was raining upon the city of London, as it had been for quite some time at random occasions this summer. It was this dreary weather that young Hadrian awoke, as the pouring rain pounded against his window violently, and the wind's harsh voice accompanied it. Harry groaned in protest and defiance, trying to burrow his head underneath his pillow and cover his body more with his blankets, but that did much of nothing. Once thunder boomed, the young man jumped slightly in surprise, as he had not expected such a loud noise to disrupt what little sleep he was trying to get back.

He sat up, waking his serpent friend in the process, as well as Padfoot and Hedwig, whom all either hissed, groaned, or hooted indignantly at him, respectively. His eyes were half lidded, still filled with sleep, albeit not much as he was beginning to awake, he had dark rings under his eyes, and his hair was much messier than ever, though that was nothing new to him. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and threw his blankets off him, which landed on the mutt at the other end of the bed, causing said mutt to snort indignantly at him as he had laid down again to sleep more.

"If I've to awaken from this bloody weather, you're suffering with me Padfoot," murmured the young man tiredly, before grabbing his glasses from his nightstand and hopping out of the bed. He then proceeded to walk over towards the desk within the room, where upon the desk top he had his trunk, which was filled with his belongings. He collected his towel, toothbrush, a random pair of clothes and into the bathroom he walked into, lazily stumbling around, but not falling.

Sirius couldn't help but snicker at his godson's antics, but he soon grew somber as a wave of nostalgia hit him hard, remembering how James was back in the good days of Hoggy Hogwarts. He quickly shook his head, there was other times for reminiscing, right now he had to help Harry, and perhaps speak with his own account manager in Gringotts when the visited. He looked down at himself, and looked at his godson's trunk, before looking back at the owl and snake; both females were lazing around, looking out the window or at him. He shrugged and went over to his godson's trunk, and began to browse which clothes, regardless of them being hand-me-downs, he could use for the time being. Besides, he'd buy both himself and Harry clothes now, it was his duty to spoil his godson after all.

Once Harry got out of the bathroom, wearing a large, faded gray sweater and blue trousers, with his hair wet, toothbrush in his mouth, and towel around his neck, using one of the ends to dry his hair, he merely raised an eyebrow at Sirius wearing his hand-me-downs, and noticed that they surprisingly fit his godfather rather well, then again, the man was extremely underfed and malnourished, more so than himself. Harry merely shrugged at that and spoke to his godfather, with a bit of a humor undertone.

"You could have waited until showering, I'd really rather my clothes to not smell like wet dog, now I may have to burn those…on second thought; Thank you."

Sirius grinned cheekily at his godson, before he ruffled his already messy hair some, causing the boy to scowl at him, though the corners of his mouth did quirk up a bit. Sirius then took his wand and began walking towards the bathroom, however before closing the door completely, he turned his head and spoke at his godson, "Order some food Prongslet, we're both starving after all. You might also want to ask Tom if he's got some mice for your avionic and your serpentine friends."

At his godson's nod, he closed the door behind him and began to wave his wand about, cleaning himself up and getting rid of all foul smells upon his person. He then waved the wand yet again and conjured up a razor and some shaving cream that Lily had gotten him to use way back, and then he begun to tame his rather untamed beard.

Back outside in the room, Harry had finished up his morning routine and had put everything away. He then put his feet in a pair of old, gray socks, and then put his feet in an old pair of sneakers, which were ridiculously big for his feet, but he'd managed for a good amount of years. Looking up at his familiars, he extended his arm out for his reptilian friend, whom gladly slithered up his arm and coiled herself around his neck, flicking her tongue lazily at his cheek, while her tail end swayed about slowly. He then put on some robes in order to cover her up, before he stretched his hand out towards his avionic friend, the owl hooted before gliding towards the outstretched hand and perched upon it. She then hobbled up towards his shoulder and nipped his ear affectionately.

Smiling at his two familiars and petting them both gently, he grabbed his wand and put it inside his sleeve, inside his worn out holster, and opened the door, before out he went. Once out in the hall, he put up his hood and made his way towards the stairs as fast as his feet could carry him. Finally arriving at the pub, he made his way swiftly towards Tom, whom was setting up at his stand. Tom looked up and smiled merrily at him, as he always did with all customers.

"Good morning to you —"

He was cut off by the young man before he could finish saying his name, by the meaningful look sent his way, as well as another galleons offered at the counter top. Tom smiled bashfully at him and accepted the galleon, for he might have been a nice fellow, but any profit would do him well. So instead of finishing what he was going to say, he simply rectified and greeted Harry yet again, offering a menu this time around.

"Good morning, my good sir. What will you have?"

Harry looked up at the man trough the shadowed veil that somewhat hid his face, but not his eyes. He then skimmed through the offered menu before he simply set it down and spoke, "I'll take two breakfast specials. My room. None go in. And if possible, any dead rats or mice you have lying around as well for my friend here."

Hedwig hooted at what he'd said for last and rubbed her face against his cheek. Harry chuckled lowly and patted her head, before he shoved a hand into his robes and withdrew yet another two galleons, knowing that while he might be overpaying, the man would keep his silence, and these acts of overpaying would be a good way for the older man to view him as potential business in the future, by simply keeping quiet about his affairs. He calmly tossed them towards the man, who kept his smile on his face and deposited them within his pouch.

With that done, Harry turned about on his stool and took in the emptiness of the pub this early morning. However, he soon saw in the short distance between himself and the entrance, a sea of red. Red hair, that is. He tucked his head underneath his hood and grabbed Hedwig gently, muttering softly to her to keep quiet, before he cradles her in his arms and tucked her into his very spacey robes, leaving enough room for her to breathe. He then turned around towards Tom and threw another galleon his way.

"Remember; my room. None go in. Also, I am not here," with that he stood abruptly and made his way up the stairs, knowing that the man would keep his silence and mind his business, already at the top by the time the Weasleys had all barged in through the entrance. He briskly made his way towards his room, and when he opened the door, what he saw inside made him stand there stock still in pure disbelief.

There, sitting at the table was his godfather, supposed mass murderer, playing a card game with a bird. A bird, he knew too well at that.

"Hah! Take that you blasted bird! Full House!" The man revealed his hand at the flame-feathered avian, which had the blankest look a bird could ever have, grinning widely, showing his still somewhat damaged teeth. Fawkes merely raised an eyebrow, or at least he would have if he had any to raise, and then calmly set his cards down one after another with his beak, showing nothing else but a Royal Flush.

Sirius slammed his hands down on the table, and stood up abruptly, knocking his chair over in the process, and then yelled at the bird, "No way you've beaten me this many times you rudy bird! It is not possible for you to have gotten that hand three bloody times in a row!"

The phoenix merely did a chirping sound that sounded suspiciously like he was laughing at the man's expense, moments later it was hit by water. Squawking indignantly and in surprise the bird immediately flew head on to a laughing Sirius, knocking the breath out of the man and the both then proceeded to…fight. Sirius would swat at the bird while Fawkes would claw at him, causing the man to yelp, as he had probably forgotten the strength of phoenixes. Soon, it escalated quickly when Sirius had switched to his animal form in an attempt to outmaneuver the bird, however the phoenix simply grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and began to twirl him around in the air.

Having had enough of this ridiculous spectacle, Harry slammed the door shut behind him, successfully ceasing the bird's movements, as well at the dog's as both individuals turned around towards the entrance and looked at him in surprise. For his part, Harry didn't know whether to be annoyed, irritated, amused, or slightly mad. So he decided to go for none and simply walked towards the table, having let Hedwig out from within his robes, he discarded said robes and threw them onto the bed, however while having been thrown into the air they fell on both the phoenix and the dog, whom were both hovering a few feet off the bed, with the added weight and blindness the phoenix began flapping violently and it lost control and plummeted the last two or three feet onto the mattress of the bed, landing on the dog that cushioned his fall.

Harry's lips twitched in amusement at this, before he picked up the chair that had been knocked over and waved the wand his godfather had "borrowed" in his escape and straightened up the room. He then sat on said chair and leaned back, making the chair stand on its back two feet, while watching the phoenix and bird still struggle out of the robes. It wasn't long before Padfoot seemed to realize what he really was and therefore shifted back, taking the robes off his person and off the phoenix. Harry, Myia, and Hedwig had been watching with amusement, chuckling, hissing, and hooting in amusement, respectively. The glares they received made their amusement rise.

Calming down, Harry seemed to realize something that he had completely overlooked, immediately he jumped off his chair and in an apprehensive voice spoke hi worries, "Fawkes! Sirius! Y-you—does the headmaster know?! What are you doing here?!"

The phoenix began to trill harmoniously, hoping to calm down the balanced child, seeing that it took effect just a bit, he spoke **_;No need for worries child. Albus does not know I am here, as he has been out of the country for days now. I have blocked his trackings and traces upon you as well as those of the ministry. The Son of Black is in no harm of exposure, as I have spoken with him before your arrival back here yet again;_**

"'s true pup, Fawkes here knows me from my days back at Hogwarts. Used to help us quite a bit, in fact he helped us make the Marauder's Map with his extensive knowledge of Hogwarts and her passages," said Sirius from the bed, laying down on it lazily, flipping through the Daily Prophet, his face on the front page.

**_;What is taking you from following with to your affairs child?;_** questioned the flaming avian.

"The Weasleys are down stairs, and we've more or less just woken up, still tired at that; didn't get much sleep either, probably only three to four hours of it. Oh, and we still haven't eaten anything either," replied Harry, stroking Hedwig's feathers with Myia lazily coiled around his shoulders, hissing quietly at him, and him replying ever so often.

**_;I see. Very well, I shall fly ahead of you and meet you at Gringotts. 'Tis better to explain things to the goblins before appearing unannounced before them anyway;_** muttered Fawkes, receiving lazy grunts form both humans as confirmation of having heard him. The phoenix shook his head exasperatedly, before flaming away towards the destination they'd planned to meet at.

Breakfast arrived shortly after the departure of Harry's avionic mentor, and they commenced to help themselves to their food, Sirius with much more gusto than the others, which didn't surprise Harry in the slightest way, he even ordered a few more specials for Sirius, whom ate them all as they kept coming. In fact, it wasn't until a good 30 or so minutes that they'd finished and began to ready themselves for their meeting with the ever eccentric goblins.

Harry allowed Myia to once again slither up his arm and towards his shoulder, once there she began to coil loosely, but strongly, around his neck and stay there. Harry then began to robe himself in order to not receive any attention upon his person. Sirius, however, had a better plan, and took his wand and went over towards his godchild and began to cast the Notice-me-not charms, compulsion charms, drying charms, and water-proof charms upon his robes in order to remain unseen by all. The man did so upon his person, and then the animals as well, before shifting to his animal form and sit, waiting for Harry to finish up.

Once done, they stepped out of the room, every possession they owned shrunk and in Harry's pockets within his robes. Hedwig had decided to fly ahead of them as well, and due to the help of Sirius' charms and spells, she'd not be noticed by any whom had ever seen her before and knew who her owner was.

Harry and Padfoot made their way towards the Alley's entrance, and once there, they locked the door behind them that led to the Cauldron. Padfoot then turned to Sirius yet again, and the man tapped the bricks in the sequence needed. Once they began to rumble, he turned towards Harry and quickly told him, "You'll have to memorize this someday."

Shifting back, he was Padfoot once again, and trotted next to Harry as they strode down the, surprisingly crowded, Alley in the hard pouring rain. Harry found himself surprisingly weaving expertly around the crowded streets of Diagon Alley, never knocking into anyone, nor did anyone notice him as well, he figured that the charms Sirius had cast were doing their job. Then again, the man HAD bragged arrogantly about one of his masteries being in charms, and that him and his mother; Lily, would always get into intensive competitions on the subject—him being the winner most of the time; which Harry had doubted very much, and had said so with a straight face. Sirius had caved and grudgingly admitted his mother won most of the time.

As they made their way around the throngs of people, Harry took notice of his surroundings and began to note shops which he'd have to go to later on once the meeting was over. However, something caught his attention much more than the shops in Diagon Alley, the sign at the end of the walkway; Knockturn Alley—he'd have to visit that very soon as well. Turning right, he saw an even bigger crowd in the streets leading up to the glorious bank of the goblins; Gringotts. Looking down to his right, he saw that Sirius was leaning closer towards him, probably anxious.

Harry patted the dog on the head and began to walk slowly, the dog trotting with him, very close to his person, and the duo quickly made their way to the main entrance. However, halfway up the stairs, they were intercepted by a small squad of goblin guards, dressed in silver ancient roman armor. The lead goblins stepped forward and tilted his head downwards some before speaking, "Gringotts has been expecting your arrival, young lord."

Harry was startled at first, and Myia had poked her head out and began hissing threateningly at the goblins before them, _~Ssstay back you vile, nasty creaturesss, lessst I tessst my magically transssplanted venom on you and your companionsss, you'll stay away from MY hatchling!~_

She was quickly quieted by her master, who stroked her head gently, causing her to hiss contentedly, as he hissed softly so none other than those in close proximity to them could hear him, _~Calm yourssself Myia, it ssseemsss that thessse are our guidesss within Gringottsss.~_

Harry nodded at the lead goblin, who nodded back, and all four proceeded to get in a box formation as they began to escort their charges through the gates of Gringotts, pass the front desks and into the huge oak doors of the Goblin Nation. Turning right, they began to walk in a fact pace towards yet another set of illustrious oak doors that seemed to shine regardless of the dreary weather outside. Opening the doors, Harry was treated to a vision of white, as his owl came flying towards him at high velocity. Harry braced himself; however Hedwig stopped right in front of him and settled herself upon his shoulder, nuzzling her face against his hood covered head.

He removed his hood once he stepped inside, and the goblin guards who'd been escorting him and Padfoot to the office, bowed at them before turning around on spot and walking out, shutting the doors behind them as they went their way. Turning around, Harry took noticed of the grand room in which they were currently situated within. Burgundy coloured carpet, white marble walls, stainless glass ceiling and windows, and gloriously humongous bookshelves that went about in circles within the room, a spectacular sight to all. His view finally settled on the bird perched upon a chair in front of the desk—Fawkes.

The phoenix trilled contentedly and spoke **_;At last child, we can now commence the meeting. Master Lightningstrike, if you please;_**

Harry noticed the phoenix gesture towards an elderly goblin that sat behind the desk covered with stacks of files and papers. The goblin had was elderly, perhaps more so than Dumbledore, he had a big waxy skinned crooked nose, beady yellow eyes, his skin seemed to be waxy as well as a faint brownish tint on his complexion, his face was horribly scarred, as was his head, he had a gray beard, and sharp teeth. The elder goblin, dressed in standards Gringotts banker uniform, the only difference being a green and gold medal upon his chest, stroked his beard and put took out a pair of spectacles from within his jacket, and put them on before beginning to stroke his beard.

Throwing a calculative gaze at Harry and the dog next to him, before his yellow gaze went onto the ancient avionic creature situated on the armchair in his office, the goblin smiled toothily and spoke in a surprisingly jovial way, his deep voice reverberating within the room, "Quite right you are, my friend. Messrs Potter and Black, please have a seat."

For his part, Harry was frozen, his breathing began quickening and beads of sweat began forming on his brow, his right hand twitched slightly within his baggy robes, making his holster open and his wand began sliding slowly towards his hand. He made it so that he could look throughout his peripherals for ways of escape, his mind going through many scenarios at one time and his heart pounding so fast that he actually heard the rhythm's sound slamming into his ears.

_Thump-Thump! Thump-Thump!_

_Thump-Thump! Thump-Thump!_

What he did not notice, however, was the dog next to him begin to shift back into his human form. It was only until he felt someone grab his right arm that he snapped out of it all. His head turned to his right so fast that it surprised the others in the room that he didn't get whiplash. Harry's eyes widened a large portion as he saw his godfather standing there in human form, smiling cheekily at him.

"Siri-!" He was cut off before he could say more.

"Calm down pup. Nothing will happen. In fact, I was wondering when he'd call me out; I just did not expect it to be this early on. Though I have to admit, I am quite touched by your reaction."

"Indeed, Mr. Potter, I daresay that an acquaintance of mine would approve of your reaction. In fact, I do believe his favorite saying is _Constant Vigilance!_" spoke the elderly goblin, chuckling amiably as he stroked his beard, smiling toothily at the lad, "However, it is as your godfather has said, he is in no harm within these walls, neither are you. So, as my avionic friend here said, shall we commence this meeting?"

Sirius dramatically strode towards the chair next to the one that Fawkes was perched upon before plopping down ungracefully upon it. Harry soon followed, and sat on the chair that Fawkes was perched upon, Hedwig had migrated onto his lap when he sat down. The goblin then snapped his fingers and the cluster of papers and files on his desk disappeared and only one file was left. This file was green, with silver corner tips, and had a red and golden animal in the middle of it all. The animal looked like a lion, however its tail was a serpent, and it had massive wings spouting from its back, it also seemed to be going in a circle, as both the lion and snake ends seemed to be trying to eat the other. Almost like an Ouroboros. This intrigued Harry, as he'd never seen such a being before, nor read of them.

"Now, Mr. Potter, I shall need three drops of your blood in order to proceed with this," explained the goblin as he summoned a silver ceremonial dagger that was extremely well polished and sharpened if the gleam it had was anything to go by, "I am simply going to prick your finger, which is all that needs to be done."

Harry looked over at his godfather, who nodded at him, and therefore he willingly extended his hand out to the goblin, who grabbed it and proceeded to prick his finger and squeeze three drops of blood from it. The blood landed on the file before them and the animal seemed to growl and hiss, spreading its wings and flying in a circle much faster upon the paper, before the file opened up by itself and out and a silvery mist appeared from it, and letters soon began to form from it. However, something soon happened that surprised Harry even more than what had just happened.

**_Hadrian Jameson Pott—_**

**_Hadrian Jameson Pever—_**

**_Hadrian Jameson Slytherin_**

The goblin had raised an eyebrow by this, and had even stopped stroking his beard as his eyes narrowed at the boy who looked at the floating letters in shock, his yellow gaze fell on the boy's godfather ho looked slightly surprised, but not as one would usually be to discover something like this. Master Lightningstrike already knew this, however, for Lord Black had been present at most meetings with the late Lord Pott—no, with the late Lord Slytherin.

"This is a bit surprising, the fact that it showed your actual family name rather than the ones that your family invented throughout its history, Lord Slytherin," spoke the goblin, stroking his beard yet again, as his calculative gaze fell on Harry.

Harry, for his part, was shocked, and somewhat terrified, and the tone of his voice said it all, "But…but I can't be a Slytherin! I'm…I'm a Potter, I'm in _Gryffindor_!"

"Calm down pup. Your blood never lies, always remember this. It is true that you are indeed Slytherin. I am not surprised much by this however, mostly because I was present in most meetings that James had with Gringotts. I am curious, however, as to why it would show you your true heritage at such a young age instead of seventeen, like it did for your father," murmured Sirius as he had gotten out of his seat and had proceeded to pat his godson's head to calm him.

**_;Child, I assure you, that your name is exactly as it says. It is of no surprise to me either, as I have always been in the school and I have always seen your familial ancestors pass through those hollow halls of Hogwarts.;_** spoke Fawkes, before he proceeded to trill a low song in order to calm Harry some more, knowing that if anything it would annoy the child more, but that would take his mind off most of the stress.

Harry leaned back in his chair, as he allowed Fawkes' song to wash over him, though he knew that it'd annoy him rather than calm him down, but he accepted it, and began to stoke both his animals gently. Hedwig hooted softly in a comforting tone, and Myia flicked her tongue against his cheek, hissing soft soothing words to him. Closing his eyes, he took deep breaths, calming his pulse, before opening them and looking directly at the goblin, "Let's go on with the proceedings."

The goblin merely raised an eyebrow, before nodding and waving his hand about, causing the mist to appear yet again for all to see, "Very well, young lord." The words appeared again, however this time there were more, and they began appearing in sequence for all in the room to see.

**_Sir Hadrian Jameson Slytherin, KBE_**

**_Date Of Birth: _**

_1980 July 31_

**_Place Of Birth: _**

_St. Mungo's_

**_Parents: _**

_Jameson Charlus Slytherin (deceased)_

_Lillian Rosemary Slytherin nee Evans (deceased)_

**_Family: _**

_Charlus Edward Slytherin (grandfather, deceased)_

_Dorea Hilda Slytherin (grandmother, deceased)_

_Sirius Orion Black (godfather)_

_Remus John Lupin (godfather)_

_Ignotus Peverell (direct ancestor)_

_Salazar Slytherin (direct ancestor)_

**_House(s):_**

_Slytherin_

_Peverell_

_Potter_

**_Title(s): _**

_Lord_

_Sir_

**_Awards and Honors:_**

_Knight Grand Cross (Recognized by George V)_

_Order of Merlin, First Class_

**_Monetary Assets:_**

_95,943,909 G_

_45,090,020 S_

_23,234,675 K_

**_Properties:_**

_Slytherin__ Castle, Wales_

_Potter Cottage, France_

_Marauder Castle__, Northern Ireland_

_Potter Manor, Godric's Hollow_

_Shrieking Shack, Northern Scotland_

**_Businesses, Ownerships and Shares:_**

**_Diagon Alley/Knockturn Alley:_**

_Borgin & Burkes: 13% (Shareholder)_

_Daily Prophet: 6.1% (Shareholder, largest)_

_Quality Quidditch Supplies: 8.5% (Shareholder)_

_Slug and Jiggers Apothecary: 10.2% (Shareholder, largest)_

_Gringotts: 3.6% (Shareholder)_

**_London_****_:_**

_St.__ Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_

**_Hogwarts:_**

_25% Ownership of School_

_100% Owner of 500 Acres of Land, Including Forbidden Forest (Slytherin Property)_

_School Board of Governors (seat)_

**_Gringotts:_**

_Three Vaults:_

_Slytherin_

_Peverell_

_Potter_

**_Alliances:_**

_Longbottom_

_Black_

_Lupin_

**_Ministry:_**

_Wizengamot (8 votes)_

The mist dispersed into the nothingness from which it came. Harry himself was overwhelmed, extremely so. Clearly, the whole Slytherin bit, still confused him greatly. He leaned back into his chair yet again and rubbed his temples, while his godfather looked on, clearly amused, if the grin on his face was anything to go by. He had wondered how his godson was taking the news, but really it was going very well, for now anyways.

"I still don't see how it is possible for me to be a Slytherin, aren't I a Potter?" asked the overly stressed thirteen year old boy.

Of the other five individuals in the room, only three of them knew the answer to it all. Goblin, human, and phoenix all looked at one another, silently communicating, before Sirius nodded at them both. He turned to Harry and spoke, "I myself do not know the full history behind your family, as they were always cautious with their documentation and writings. In fact, James once showed me an old tome, written completely in Parseltongue, and when I heard him read it out loud, is when I believed him. You see Hadrian; your family is perhaps one of the most secretive and occult in history."

"What Lord Black says is true, child. Your family is indeed an old one, more so than the foundation of the Magical Government. You see, your family has changed their last names on two occasions and two alone. The first time was simple, as history states, Slytherin himself supposedly fell out of grace with the magical world, therefore his offspring hid themselves behind a false name for years, Peverell—which they changed to Potter centuries after due to the fall from grace of two of the three Peverell brothers, Cadmus and Antioch Peverell. Ignotus, being the most cautious of the three, fled for years, raising his family in hiding, while establishing another name that soon became well known in the world yet again; Potter. However, that is merely a summary of the events that have happened, and as my family before me has worked with yours since Salazar's time, we've been entrusted with your family's historical scriptures and books, which are kept within the Peverell vault, due to complications with the Slytherin line, or the Branch line that is. The Gaunts."

Sirius' breath hitched, before he rounded on the goblin and exclaimed in an incredulous tone, "_Those _people still live?!"

Fawkes trilled and flamed before Sirius before speaking **_;Calm yourself. That family still lives, barely so, in one person alone, and said person has brought the Slytherin name to mean nothing but evil. Thomas Marvolo Riddle, or as you know him, Lord Voldemort;_**

"I'm _related _to _Voldemort?! _Bloody _fucking _hell!_"_ exclaimed the boy rather exasperatedly and completely astonished. His eyes wide with horror and his brow breaking into cold sweat.

Sirius smacked his godson on the back of his head, "Language!"

Harry rounded on Sirius redirecting his ire at him, "Language? _Language?!_ I just found out I'm fucking related to the most certifiably insane monster in history, and all you care about is the face that I fucking swore from the bloody shock?!"

That outburst stumped Sirius. On one hand, he had to discipline his godson, on the other, Harry did have a right to react that way. Tough call Sirius.

"…Well pup, when you put it _that _way…"

"When I put it _what _way?! I am thirteen bloody years old, going through fucking puberty, and I've just found out that the murderer of my parents as well as many other people throughout history is my bloody cousin…I don't know _how_ many times removed! And you expect me to be fucking calm about it?!"

"Now, now, I didn't say that. I'm sorry pup, I rescind whatever disciplinary actions I've taken throughout this meeting, and I apologize for it," said a placating Sirius, holding his hands up in surrender, edging away from a fuming Harry, who—if anything like his mother, had her fiery temper, and so far, he'd been proven right by that assumption. He watched as Harry closed his eyes and began to take deep breaths in order to calm down, while Fawkes trilled his song within the room for all to calm down, Hedwig and Myia had been trying to get Harry's attention on them in order for him to not lose his temper, and he was now back to petting them while sitting on the chair yet again.

"As amusing as that was, I implore you, Lord Slytherin, to please keep your Occlumency Shields up at all times, I'd rather not have a repeat of this," the goblin began speaking and gesturing to the now messy room from Harry's magicks bursting out of his body during his temperamental outburst, before continuing, "yet again, thank you very much."

Harry had the decency to look abashed, before replying, "I will try to, it's just that this was such a shocker…"

"Understandable," replied Lightningstrike, before snapping his fingers and the papers and books and any other mess scattered about within the room began to go back to where they came from.

"Could you please explain to me why exactly it is that people have not found out my true family name?" asked the young lord.

"Simple, the Slytherins came into being the Peverells long before the foundation of any government within the magical world, excluding tribal ones of course. The Peverells became renowned for their genius in the fields of magicks and being pioneers in the earliest forms of alchemy. However, I am sure you simply want to skip forwards to the reason that they had to change their name yet again to Potter," drawled the goblin, staring at Harry unblinkingly with a blank look upon his visage.

Harry nodded.

"Very well then. It starts around a millennia ago, there were three brothers; Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus. All three were heralded as prodigies amongst prodigies in the fields of magicks. They were also the remains of what was once a large clan. Not many know what happened to them, and it is not my place to tell you so, it would be best for you to read or hear about it yourself, young lord. However, what I can say is that Antioch was too arrogant, a trait from his ancestor, and due to it he died. The middle brother; Cadmus, broke laws of nature and magicks as well, and thus his end came about due to his ignorance. Ignotus was always more cautious, he was always the most shrewd one of the brothers.

Already, the news of the two brother's demise had come to all ears of the magical world, however, it was Cadmus' fault that his family fell from grace. Doing something so foul and against nature itself was the ultimate taboo within the laws of magicks. People still respected the Peverell family, however they shunned them as well. Ignotus used his gift wisely, and with his own family, he went into hiding. What he did not calculate, however, was Cadmus' offspring whom were without a father or mother, but by the time he had, it was already too late, and he could not find them at all.

Thus the Slytherin family split, however, magick favored Ignotus, and therefore his family became the main branch, unknowingly, while Cadmus' son became the branch family. Cadmus' son, Edmund, named his family Gaunt, and from his side came the one who is now known as Lord Voldemort, many years later. Voldemort somehow usurped the position to Lord, perhaps it was when he killed Charlus Potter, that magick allowed him lordship by rite of conquest. However, I am getting ahead of myself with things you can simply look up on your own time.

Back to Ignotus' tale. After his brothers fell from grace, so to speak, he used his gift and went into hiding with his only son. They ended up in a scarcely populated village and their name changed to Potter. After Ignotus' death, he passed his gift onto his son, who had a family of his own by then, and left the world as Ignotus Potter, while his son, Maximus, became Head of House and traveled with his family from place to place until his own death.

By the tenth century, the Potters were already a famous clan within the magical world. It was during the reign of William I of England that the Potters gained the king's favor for their services to him, in fact the king made them honorary members of his court, seeking the elder Potter's consul many times, like his ancestor, Arthur Pendragon had done with his mentor Merlin, many times before. It was then that the magical world had become more sociable with the crown.

After William the Conqueror's death, his third son William II became somewhat corrupted by the Church, and through him they managed to get rid of the Potters from the court. The Potters put up no fight as it was their king's duty to do what he deemed correct. After the king's death, the magical world was already in a heated debate about forming their own government, in order to keep themselves in check and protect themselves. The Potters pleaded with King Henry I, who amicably agreed and with his help the Ministry's charter and constitution was constructed.

That's how the government that the magical world has now was made. However, by then none but us goblins knew of the Potters' true heritage. Therefore, the magical government's flawed laws allowed for the Potters to have two votes in the Wizengamot, though none but the Potters themselves and us goblins knew about it. You see, Mr. Potter, your family name; Potter, that is, was the only one known to the Ministry at that time, they all simply gave the Founders' Houses status and seats in the government in case any heir were to ever make themselves known to us. Thanks to that, your family was able to have not one but two votes.

With being Most Ancient and Noble Houses, one gets four votes in the Wizengamot. The law cannot be rewritten, none of the First Constitution's laws can ever be rewritten. Therefore, by law and paper, the Potters and Slytherins are considered separate families. However, by magick and blood they are the very same. The Potters are considered to be Peverell's descendants however. Yet again, they are all the same family, regardless of your fake name, you will always be Hadrian Jameson Slytherin where magick is ever concerned."

Harry took time to process all this, clearly it was not something he was expecting, not at all. He closed his eyes in order to shift through his memories and sort out every little detail that the goblin before him had informed him of. It did not help much. He felt a shift in the air before him, and opening his eyes he saw a flask appear before him, it fell on his outstretched hand, and he looked over at Lightningstrike questioningly.

"It is a goblin-made potion that cures headaches..."

The moment the words left the goblin's mouth, Harry brought the flask up to his mouth and chugged it with gusto. However, his eyes widened at the horrid taste of it, tears began forming as the horrible sensation of saturated slime hit his tongue, and he'd almost vomited at the taste.

"…however, it tastes like shite."

Glaring at the wickedly smiling goblin, Harry tossed the flask back at him, who simply vanished it with a snap of his fingers. The goblin then leaned forward, chin on his hands as he looked at Harry, before speaking, "Now, I believe it is time to begin the next part of the meeting, Lord Slytherin. Your mentor here has not told me anything about what it is you seek."

Harry's face turned stony and serious, as his emerald eyes met the goblin's yellow ones before he spoke in a quiet and strong voice, words that seemed to thunder throughout the now silent room, "I seek an audience with His Royal Highness King Ragnok III, King and Ruler of the Goblin Nation."

Lightningstrike raised an eyebrow, his eyes glinting bemusedly at the boy, "And why, might I ask, would you want that?"

"I want to form an alliance with the Goblin Nation."

* * *

**Whoa! Way to drop a bomb like that Harry!**

**I hope it met your expectations, I might change the previous chapter before this one, did not like it that much to be honest with myself.**

**Constructive criticism and such.**

**ExMxR**


	8. IMPORTANT AN!

**First things first: I apologize for my absence these last months. My old computer basically kicked the bucket after my mother did something to it by accident. I am sure that some of you have seen my around in the FF community writing reviews on authors and whatnot, but I've only done those from either school computers or my friend's laptop. After the computer broke, I had to save up for a new one, which is currently being delivered still, it should be here tomorrow, 4/15/2013. However, Updates are still questionable, and you'll see why if you keep reading.**

**Other News: College has been great for me thus far. I only have 5 or so weeks left til this year is over...holy shit it went by fast! I'm just glad I managed to stay awake through all those boring lectures. In fact, the only interesting ones would have to be History and English, mostly due to the fact that History has always been a passion of mine, though I do not plan on majoring in it, I am still aiming for the PhD in Physics later on in my life. English has also been surprisingly fun due to the fact that 90% of our grade is essay, which are easy to do. Lol.**

**Now then, The Important Part:**

**The Future of my stories, specifically Love Conquers All and A Gray Robed Snake Piper.**

**As you all know from the first paragraph, my old computer, which had all my files on it, is now dead. Therefore, I have no files or anything to go by as to where I wanted to take these two stories. For that reason, I will be putting them on hold until I can revise them and see if I can get any recollection as to where i was taking those stories. I apologize to my readers for this, but what happened to my old computer was completely unprecedented and I never felt the need to use a flash drive for my fanfiction until now, due to the accident. I only used flash drives for the important college essays and whatnot. Anyways, if I do not like as to how these two stories were, I will most likely change them around, and possibly rewrite them completely.**

**Updates: As you all know, and as I have stated, I update irregularly. Mainly due to reasons I have stated before, i.e.: Loss of concentration/inspiration, mind wanders off to other ideas, etc. Due to this, I apologize to my readers and ask you to be patient with me. I tend to take my time with this, perhaps too much time, but that's how I am. **

**Thank you for reading this,**

**ExMxR**

**Live Long and Prosper**


End file.
